Old Friends
by Quirky Del
Summary: Jack and Spot are old friends,they wouldn't let a goil in between them, would they? II If you liked this, check out the sequel, Frozen Pulses Flutter, now completed! II
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney does. OK?

Author's Note: I love Jack, but this was a story that was getting stuck in my head so I thought, why not put it down here to get it out. Writing is fun. Hey, I tried to make the dialect for the New Yawk Boys come through, but this is my first attempt; it's more difficult than I thought. If anyone has suggestions on improvements I would love to hear them!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm, come on baby. Ya know ya want to give in." he seductively whispered in her ear. His forefinger gently ran across her slightly exposed collarbone causing her to shiver. He smiled at her response and leaned in closer to her. "Whaddya say we find a place a little more private?"

"Spot, you know I can't do that - "

He pulled away slightly and feigned innocence. "What? I just meant to talk. It's too crowed an' loud in 'ere."

"Well, the smoke is a bit stifling...but I can't."

He let his lips barely brush her ear as asked "why not?" She nervously glanced around from the corner of the lobby that they were standing in. He noticed this and remarked, "look, no one's around, they're all too busy inside watchin' Medda." He let his gaze linger on her, making her squirm.

"I couldn't do that to Jack."

"Jack? I 'eard ol' Jacky-Boy left ya for a newer model - " he stopped abruptly when he saw her face register with surprise. "Ya didn't know?"

"He's already with someone else?" she asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"Come on, ya know Jack. He's always chasin' aftah somethin. Why ya gotta worry ovah a bum like him? Huh? He don't mean nothin' if he can't see what a great goil ya are." Something about the way she looked up at him through damp lashes made him start feeling guilty. He felt guilty for trying to get her, bring her to his side of the tracks so to speak. He almost hated himself for going after her – almost. "Hey, I don't wanna push ya into doin' anythin ya don't wanna do. If ya wanna sit 'ere an' pine ovah a guy who's 'ere wit anudda goil, then be my guest, sweet'eart."

"Is he here with her?"

"Yea, I t'ought ya saw 'em togedda."

"No, I haven't seen him all night, actually. I wasn't going to come, but I ran into Skittery earlier and he told me that I should. Plus, any excuse to get me out of that awful house for a few hours is usually welcome." She scoffed lightly, "he forgot to mention Jack's new girlfriend."

Spot smirked, "whadda ya say we go in dere and show ol' Jacky-Boy dat ya ain't gonna cry ovah him, show 'em yar ovah it?"

"With you?"

Spot laughed, "Yea, wit me."

"Wouldn't that cause a problem between the two of you?"

"Maybe. Eh, but he needs ta know dat he can't expect ya to sit 'round an' wait for him forevah. He left ya, now it's my turn."

"Your turn? Like I'm some sort of bone for two dogs to pick at? Well, I've got news for you, Spot Conlon. I am not some piece of meat for you to pick up and play with!"

"Ah, but ya'd be so fun to play wit" he smirked in that trademark cocky tone. He quickly tried to back track, though, when she spun to the side and walked past him with a disgusted look on her face. "Hey, come on. Wait a minute, will ya? I was jus' kiddin ya." He jogged up to her and lightly grabbed her by the elbow, spinning her around to face him. "Look, I'm sorry."

Her eyes locked onto his cool blue ones, and after a moment she relented. "Why do you have to act like such a jerk sometimes?"

"Aw, I don't mean it most o' da time. Godda keep up appearances, ya know." he flashed her a glowing smile, "hey, don't tell me ya can resist dis puss?"

She reluctantly laughed. "You can be quite a charmer, I'll give you that. Then again, so could Jack..." she looked down, noticing for the first time that he still had a hold of her elbow. She moved to link her arm through his and smiled. "Let's go in there."

A slow grin spread across his face, "Dat's more like it." He lead her through the door way and into the excited fray of newsboys. Racetrack was standing next to David when he looked over and spotted the two making their way through the crowd.

"Oh no. Tell me Davey, am I seein wha' I tink I'm seein?"

David followed Race's gaze and frowned. "Yeah, what is she doing with Spot?"

"Jack ain't gonna like this - "

Spot ushered her through the throng to the front by the stage where Medda was leading everyone in a crowd rousing number.

"No sight of 'im yet," he commented to her.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," nervousness was beginning to gnaw at her as she noticed a few of the Manhattan boys glancing their way.

"Aw, don't give up now, baby. 'Sides their not gonna say anythin' to me." he strutted with her on his arm confidently and sat them down at an upfront table in the middle of all of the action. They watched the show for a few minutes in silence. "Uh oh, here comes our boy now..." Spot murmured and her attention snapped back to see Jack watching the two, a pretty blond hanging on his arm.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Do you guys like it? Do you want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohh, what's wrong Jacks?" the blond purred in his ear. She pouted when he didn't acknowledge her and followed the direction of his glare. "Is that guy a friend of yours?"

"Don't know. T'ought so."

"Well, what's the matter?"

"'Scuse me, 'dere's some'im I godda take care of..." he brushed her aside carelessly and she huffed in his direction, but he didn't take any notice. He could feel every muscle in his body tighten as he made his way to the couple's table. He let out an annoyed sigh when David put his hand up and blocked his way.

"Move ovah, Davey."

"Now Jack, I know you're upset but you need to think before you do anything rash."

Jack turned his head to the left, gazing at the floor before looking back at David. "Now, what makes ya t'ink I'd do anyt'ing rash, Davey?" he asked sarcastically.

David merely leveled him with a look.

"What da hell is she doin 'ere wit 'im, anyway?"

"Well, you are the one who broke it off with her."

"Yea, but I did'n expect 'er to pick up wit Spot."

"You had to have known that she would move on with someone else eventually. You did."

"Yea, but dat's diff'rent."

"Why?"

"Look, I appreciate what ya'r tryin' to do, Davey, but right now ya really need to move oudda my way." David reluctantly stepped aside and let Jack pass. He wore the face of a man on a mission and quickly reached his destination.

"Spot. Anne." his bitter voice betrayed his fake smile.

Anne plastered one of her own on as she greeted, "Hello Jack. Having a good time?"

"How's it rollin' Jacky-Boy?"

"Funny, I was 'bout to ask ya da same t'ing, Spot."

"Ah, pretty good, pretty good." Spot answered as he slung his arm around Anne's shoulder.

Jack's eyes darkened at this gesture and he visibly tensed. "So, when did da two of youse get so close?"

"It's a recent development, so I jus' wanted to say t'anks ol' buddy - "

Jack looked down at Anne "we need to talk, now." Spot stood up at this and took a threatening stance. Anne tried to sooth him by telling him it was alright and that she'd be back, and with that she followed the cowboy out into the lobby.

He immediately attacked her with an angry voice, "Whadda ya t'ink yas doin'? "

"Who is she?"

"What? Who's who?"

"That blond leach that was glued to your side, that's who."

"Tracy."

"Oh. Where did you meet her?"

"At da park."

"Hm. Glad it didn't take you long to recover from us."

"Don't change da subject. Whadda t'ink ya doin' 'ere wit an operata like Spot Conlon?"

"An operator? That's rich, coming from you. How long did you wait, Jack? A day? An hour? What?"

"Stop changin' da subject."

"He's a nice guy."

Kelley snorted. "Yea, a real nice guy while he's tryin' to get some'im..."

"Oh, what do you think that he's trying to get from me?"

At this Jack merely raised his eyebrows, causing her to immediately blush scarlet. "I'm done talking to you about this." she left him standing there alone. She rejoined Spot at the table, wearing a sad smile.

"Everyt'ing ok?"

She hesitated before answering, "of course."

"Ya wanna go?" She nodded, and he stood offering her his hand. "Come on, sweet'eart, let's go." She took his hand and they made their way back out, passing Jack still standing in the lobby.

"If ya hoit 'er, I'll kill ya, Conlon."

Spot looked at him, "I ain't gonna hoit 'er, _Cowboy_. I'm jus' walkin' da lady home." He steered her out of the building and into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for the very kind reviews! I hope you like this!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?"

"It's a suproise" he answered her cryptically. He turned his head to gaze on her as the moonlight flooded her face. "Ya really are beauty-ful, ya know dat, doncha?"

"Thanks" she ducked her head slightly, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. They walked on in silence before she ventured another question. "Why are you upset with Jack?"

"Wha' makes ya tink I'm upset wit 'im?"

"Well, that little display in Medda's speaks volumes..."

He stopped them both from walking to turn to her. "Is dat wha' ya tink dis is 'bout?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dis - " he gestured between the two of them, "Youse and me. Ya tink I'm aftah ya to get back at Jack fah some'im?"

"I don't know" she acknowledged, looking uncomfortable. "It's just, well, you never seemed to pay too much attention to me before."

"Dat's cuz ya were Jacky-Boy's goil before. Dere's rules 'bout dat. Now ya ain't, so it seems to be open season."

"I hate it when you do that. Talk about all of this like it's some sort of game." She released a mirthless laugh. "I guess it is a game though, isn't it? What, did you and Jack have all of this planned? He'd break my heart and then you would just step in, pick up where he left off, and then shatter it some more?"

"Ya talk too damn much, ya know?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer. The nearness of him seemed to intoxicate her, and her mind grew dizzy. "Why ya haff to be so suspicious all da time? Can't a guy jus' wanna hold ya." It wasn't really a question and he didn't wait for an answer as he captured her lips with his in a smoldering kiss. She didn't protest too much and she felt disappointed when he pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" she inquired breathlessly.

He openly smirked, but did not answer. He released her from his hold, grabbing her hand and leading her on. They continued their trek in relative silence, with the only words being spoken those of her questioning their destination. They finally came to a stop in front of a bronze statue that wasn't too impressive in height, but nonetheless it was obvious that it had been lovingly created. She peered at it through the darkness, wondering what on earth they were supposed to be looking at.

"It's a statue of St. Columba; da patron saint o' poets. I jus' figured wit ya bein' Irish and lovin' poetry an' all, you'd like dis."

Her face showed wonderment and appreciation. "It's wonderful! How did you know that about me, though?"

He shrugged. "I remember ya tellin' Jack dose tings once." he dismissed.

"You actually paid attention to that? I'm impressed...and very pleased. This was really sweet of you, Spot."

"Yea, well, what can I say? I'm jus' full o' sweetness, pretty." He looked up and smiled at her. They stood in awkward silence, neither one wanting to be the first to break it. She finally did.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" He merely grinned broadly at her, and she couldn't help the flip flops that this induced in her belly. She tried to push away the notion that something was actually happening here, reminding herself that she had just gotten out of a relationship, not to mention the fact that this was the famous Spot Conlon standing before her. Spot Conlon, with the sure cocky grin and quick answers. You never quite knew what you were going to get with him, tonight had made that all the more apparent to her.

"Whaddyra tinkin' 'bout, sweet'eart?"

She jumped. "Oh, me? Nothing."

A slow smile crept across his thin face. "C'mon, time to getcha home. It's late." They made their way a few blocks toward her house, stopping when they reached the stairs. She looked up to the second story window. Arguing was wafting down out of the open window and she cringed at the sound.

"I don't want to go in." she stated in a forlorn voice. He steadied her face melancholy face.

"Den don't. Ya come back wit me fah tonight an' stay in Brooklyn."

"That's very nice of you but no thanks" she stiffened and answered briskly.

"Not like dat. No funny stuff, I promoise ya." She looked unconvinced, so he stuffed his hands in his pockets exaggeratedly and remarked "see, dese hands won't leave my pockets...c'mon, I'll be a perfoyct gentleman." he put on a childish smile and she finally conceded.

"Ok, but no funny stuff, or I'll have to curse you. Don't think I won't, either. Us Irish girls can be pretty wily when we want to - "

"Oh, I would'n doubt it, miss" he grinned devilishly at her, "I'd probably like dat..."

She playfully swatted his arm as she prodded him away from the stoop. "Come on, let's go."

He made a move to take her hand and she laughed. "Hey, I thought that those hands weren't leaving your pockets, mister."

"Oh, do pardon me, miss" his fake posh accent drippingwith insincerity.

"Well, lead the way my savior."

He led them on, both talking and laughing the whole way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Does anyone recognize the 'hands not coming out of these pockets' reference? Anyway, review, please. That would be most excellent: )**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys rule! Oh, and Spotschica got the Pretty In Pink reference – high five my friend : ) Anyway, hope you guys like this...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, have you guys seen Jack?" Dave asked the group surrounding Racetrack.

"Last time I saw 'im, he was stalkin' off aftah Spot and Anne."

"That was over an hour ago." Race shrugged. David made his way back out through the seats and the throng of boys. He saw his target and approached the Manhattan leader, taking a place next to him leaning against the wallpaper.

"So, waddya tink 'dere doin'?" Jack didn't make a move to look at Dave, he just kept staring ahead.

"What? Who?"

Jack glared at the boy next to him. "Waddya mean 'who'? Spot and Annie."

"Oh." He chose his words cautiously, "Well, I expect that he's just walking her home."

Jack continued to stare off, jealousy and anger marring his handsome face.

David sighed. "Look Jack, I don't understand why you left her in the first place - "

"I told ya – she was gettin' too dependent; an' when a goil gets dat close to youse, it's runnin' time."

" - But you're obviously crazy about her. I just don't get it." Jack flashed him a look, and David braced himself for the inevitable oncoming tirade; but it never came.

Jack rubbed his hands over his face, as if he could be cleansing his thoughts by this simple act. He finally murmured quietly "I can't go 'drough it again."

"Through what exactly?" he queried, even though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

"Sarah." Jack took careful measure to make sure that he avoided his companion's eyes. "I know that she's yar sistah, so it's not some'im we talk about, but 'dat whole ting was real hard for me, Davey."

"I know it was," he patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"And it's like..." he searched for the words, "what if I invest myself in all 'dat again, and it's anuddah bust up? I'm batty about her, Dave. So, it's best to stop now before it gets woise."

Skittery came bounding out into the lobby of Medda's. He screeched to an abrupt halt when he saw his two comrades leaning against the wall. He took in Jack's depressed features and smirked a bit, "Why, Cowboy, I tought dat I was da glum one."

David threw him an annoyed glance, while Jack did not even react. He just stood there, staring off into space, when a voice suddenly jolted him out of stupor.

"Wow, so does Jack know?"

Jack kicked himself off the wall and stood tall, "Does Jack know what?" he asked as walked over to stand in front of Mush.

"Oh, notin' Jack. I wouldn't even pay attention to it." Mush looked about anxiously.

Jack slung an arm around Mush's shoulder, "Aw, come on Mush. Didn't sound like notin' to me...ya walk in 'ere from outside askin' if I knows some'im. What should I know?"

"Ok, I don't know if it's true...it's jus' da oddah boise are talkin - '"

"What oddah boise?"

"Da Brooklyn boise. Dere sayin', well, ya see Jack, dey probably's jus' messin'"

"Waddya tryin' to say?"

Mush gulped, "it's like dis, Jack, dey sayin' dat Anne is headin' ovah to Brooklyn wit Spot."

Jack stepped away from his buddy quickly, a mask slipping over his face.

"Jack?"

"I need some air." David followed him outside.

"It's just hear-say, Jack. I'm sure he was really just bringing her home."

"Yea, his home." Jack lit up a cigarette as he began his frantic pacing. "I'm gonna kill 'im."

"You don't know what's going on for sure, yet. You have to get all of the facts before jumping the gun."

At this Jack stopped, an incredulous look splattered over his face. "I can't believe dat she'd go wit' 'im. I tought she was too smart to fall fah a guy like Spot's tricks."

"There you are, Jacks. I was getting so lonely waiting in there all by my little self." The blond came traipsing over. She wrapped herself around him, jutting out her lips to their absolute poutiness and batting her eye lashes dramatically. "Oh, why are you so tense?"

"Not right now, Tracy." he untangled his arms from her and waved her off dismissively.

Now she looked angry. "Oh, don't tell me that this is about that little twit that was in there earlier." He didn't answer her, so she continued, "Is that was this is about? I don't know why it would be, though. She seemed quite cozy with your friend."

"Would ya' be quiet?"

She stomped her foot down, looking rather like a petulant child. "Why would you fuss over her, when I'm here?"

Jack couldn't suppress the snigger that escaped his lips. "Yea, yar real attractive right now, baby," sarcasm dripped from his voice. That comment earned him a prissy slap across his right cheek.

She gave him a contemptuous stare. "Don't bother running back to me, Jack Kelley," and with that she vanished into the night.

"'Been a long time since I been slapped," he tenderly massaged his slightly reddened jaw.

David let out a breath, "wow, Jack, you are quite a ladies man." The two started laughing briefly before Jack's chuckles faded out. Silence enveloped the two friends for a few moments.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I can tell ya one ting fah shor – dis ain't ovah. I hope Conlon knows wha' he's doin – fah his sake." An uneasy feeling filled David, and he really hoped that Spot Conlon did walk Anne straight home.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this," Dave muttered to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, was it all that you hoped for? Huh? Let me know. I was a little unsure exactly how to play this chapter...so FEEDBACK, yes indeedy: )**


	5. Chapter 5

**My faithful reviewers, you are _the_ best! WhooHooHooHoo! I love you guys! I hope that you love this! Let me know!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Spot! Where'd ya get da skirt?" One of the boys they passed yelled out after doing a cat-call.

"Ay! Show some respect to da lady 'ere, Sullivan. 'Sides dis lit'le boird is all mine."

"Thank you for protecting my honour, but you don't have to look so smug, Mr. Conlon." They continued walking a few paces before she added, "besides, I don't remember ever having that agreement."

"Wha' agreement? Ya mean ya bein' my pretty lit'le boird?"

"I am no man's."

"Yea, we'll see 'bout dat."

She was bout to retort when she noticed that they had arrived at their destination. They walked toward the Brooklyn lodging house, then Spot veered sharply to the left. "Where are we going?" she asked, curiosity pouring out of her.

"To my place." He stopped in front of a somewhat dilapidated shack. "Casa de Conlon." He stepped inside, reaching back offering his hand to lead her in. "It ain't much, I know, but it's a damn site nicer den havin' to sleep wit a lodda dirty feet stickin' in yar face." He lit a solitary candle that was on the bare table and shut the door behind them. "Plus, it's nice and private." Her eyes quickly darted to him and then away again and he smirked.

"Well," she cursed herself as her voice cracked and then cleared it to try again. "Well, this is...nice." She subconciously stepped away from, as far as she could in the limited space and kept her focus anywhere other than on him. That's when she saw it – the single bed. It was obviously old, and little better than a cot. She felt her enormous nervousness steadily increase and the fight or flight impulse grew stronger by the second.

"Ay, dere's nothin' to worry 'bout, ya know." He reveled in the knowledge that his company produced such a profound effect on her. "It's jus' ya an' me." He saw her take a huge gulp and he stepped closer to her, enclosing on her space. "Anne, I ain't gonna hoit ya. I ain't even gonna try nothin'. Remember, perfoyct gentleman. See, hands back in da pockets," he said all of this barely above a whisper, gazing at her intently.

A nervous laugh escaped her. She looked into his eyes, trying to read him. Trying to convince herself that he was being honest, and wondering why in the world she put herself into this situation in the first place. He didn't flinch at all under her scrutiny and she finally relented. "So..."

"Ya prob'ly don' wanna sleep in dat' fancy dress..."

Anne looked over, her pulse increasing, "What are you implying?"

He held his hands our in front of him in a surrendering gesture, "Relax, didn't mean dat. I jus' meant dat ya'd be more comfortable in an ol' pair o' my pajamas." He laughed, "but, hey, I would'n say no to such an offah..."

She shot him a glare and he turned round, opening a drawer out of a small rickety old dresser, retrieving a pair of plain off-white Pjs. He handed them to her and she took them with an uncertain smile.

"And where will you be while I change?" she asked after he made no move to, well, move.

"Oh, didja' want me to turn 'round?" he asked in mock naïve tones.

"Oh, yeah, sure...because I really trust you not to sneak a peak," she deadpanned.

"Alright, I'll wait outside. Ya don't 'avetah to be so huffy 'bout it," he walked over to the door, opened it, then turned around when she didn't say anything. "Aw, ya really gonna make me go outside in da freezin' cold?"

"Yes, and it's not cold, it's the end of Spring."

"Moan, moan, moan. Fine." He walked out shutting the door behind him, but she heard him muttering things to himself about 'it being a fine thing, being thrown out of his own home'. She waited a minute to make sure that he was gone. After quickly slipping out of her party gown and putting on his pajamas she stood there thinking. She thought about all of theinteresting night's events, of all the new developments with Spot, and she thought of Jack. Memories of all of the glorious sun kissed days filled with she and Jack running around Manhattan together, just having fun. She felt a tug at her heart as she wondered what he would do if he only knew that she was here. She was here spending the night with Spot – well, not in _that _way, but technically speaking. She just couldn't bear being home right now, she only wanted one night away from the constant mean hearted bickering, that she somehow always managed to be dragged in the middle of. A breather is what was needed, but she wasn't doing very well at catching her breath here. A knock at the door woke her up from her musings and she saw the door crack open.

"Are ya decent?"

"Yes."

"Too bad. I meant to come sooner, but one o' my boise had a problem," he looked her up and down and gave a low whistle. "I like ya in my clothes," he said appreciatively.

She cleared her throat and tried to use as steady of a voice as she could gather, "Where am I sleeping?"

"The bed," he answered without missing a beat. He knew what she thought, but he decided to be a bit cruel and make her sweat it for a minute. He finally turned to her with an enormous grin on his face, "Ya take da bed, I'll take da floor."

Relief swept through her, then it turned into guilt. She examined the floor, it was filled with cracks and dirt. It appeared as if it had not been swept for a very long time. She noticed a few spiders trailing around and she collected all of the bravado that she could find. "You don't have to sleep on the floor."

He whipped his head up to look at her. "Are ya kiddin' me?"

"No. It's my fault that I'm here. I mean you shouldn't be essentially punished for taking me in and helping me tonight. We're both young adults and old enough to make our own decisions and if we choose to, I mean, um, we would just be sleeping...so it's stupid to make such a big deal out of it...don't you think?" she ended, uncertainly.

"I tink if it won't make ya uncomfortable den it's a great idea. Sure beats breakin' my back on dat awful floor."

"Well, I trust you." She hoped that she had sounded confident, because she wasn't feeling it.

"Sweet'eart, like I said – perfoyct gentleman." They both awkwardly got into bed together, forced to be quite close due to the inadequate size.

"Jus' so yas know, I 'ave a tendency to roll 'round in my sleep, so if my hand wanders a bit -"

"Then you'll receive a swift slap in the face to wake you up," she replied sternly.

"Point taken'. G'Nigh' pretty." He blew out the candle.

Anne was dozing off and about to fall asleep when an incredibly loud knocking sounded from

outside the door. The door swung open, and there stood Jack.

Jack scoffed and remarked, "well, if it ain't my best pal and my best gal."

Spot jumped out of bed and Jack had him up against the wall in an instant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooo, the suspense. I can't resist throwing a line from something here and there sometimes...did anyone notice the one in the last chapter (hint, it was one of the last lines)...now, I double dog dare anyone to guess the one from this one...**


	6. Chapter 6

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe dat ya'd do dis to me," anger seethed out of Jack as he kept his firm grasp of Spot's collar.

Spot steadily regarded his attacker, his steel cold eyes glinting with rising anger. He kept his demeanor calm but his voice was frigid. "Ya need to watch ya' self, Kelley. Dis ain't a healthy move ya'r makin'."

"Why'd ya do it? Oudda all da goils ya could have, Spot, why da hell would ya take Annie?" Jack's voice took on a slight turn of desperation.

Anne got up, stubbing her toe in the near darkness. Moonlight filtered in through the open door and the small gaps in the wall. She felt at a total loss at how to respond in this situation, but she knew that she had to do something. "Jack..."

Spot roughly pushed Jack away from him. "Da way I see it, Cowboy, is dat ya have no claim on her anymore. So what are ya doin' 'ere?" Coldness seeped out of him and he turned to look at Anne. He saw her horror stricken face and that served to only make him more angry.

Jack stood there silently, his face unreadable. Anne now stood in the middle of the two, fruitlessly clutching at some sort of semblance of how to make sense of this situation. The mounting tension was thick and she knew someone had to do something.

"Spot, let me speak to Jack. Please?" She placed her hand on his fore-arm willing him to co-operate. He looked at her and after seeing the pleading in her eyes he reluctantly agreed. He threw Jack a challenging stare before walking out the door.

"Jack, it isn't what you think -"

He cut her off, "I don' wanna know." For the first time she noticed his slightly trembling form was slumped and his hair was drenched. She hadn't even noticed that it had started to rain until then. The sound of the watering clouds hitting the ground outside only just now reached her ears.

"Tell me, jus' tell me ya didn't sleep wit 'im. Tell me ya didn't Annie," his voice sounded dire and he looked very childlike in his vulnerability. She reached her hand up to touch his cheek but he lashed away from her, as though her touch would singe him. He seemed to take her moment of silence as an affirmative to his question and he quickly moved away from her, his eyes becoming lifeless.

"Jack, no. Of course I didn't sleep with him."

A derisive sound escaped his lips, "yea, I'm sure ya'r in da habit of roamin' 'round in anuddah man's clothes and sleepin' in his bed wit 'im. Looks real innocent dere, Annie. Ya two were only playin' house I bet."

"Well, now I'm getting offended. Do you honestly think that I would just up and sleep with Spot? After being out with him for one night, no less! _We_ never even did that!"

"Yea, well, we nevah will neitha, I don't take Spot's discarded toys..."

His comment stung her and she felt like he had smacked her with his cutting words. "Why are being like this?" she croaked out in a very small voice.

He looked away, staring at the wall. "Yea, well, we all can't be as good as _him_, can we? Sorry, I don't live up to your new man," he turned to look at her "...so, whaddya fancy ya'rself? Da new queen o' Brooklyn? Ya really tink he's gonna stick 'round wit ya? He'll bed ya a few more nights and den ya'll be old news." His tone was cruel and he was trying to cover up the hyperventilating feeling that was beginning to overwhelm him.

She shook her head, and gave him a pitying voice. "You know, I feel sorry for you, Jack. You're so afraid of letting anyone get too close to you that you do anything in your power to push people away. You're the one who left me, remember! I wanted to be with you, Jack. More than anything. But you said that you didn't feel the same way anymore and that it was time to call it quits. Well, fine, but then you have no right what-so-ever to come here and try to hurt me now. You don't want me, ok, you made that very clear a couple of weeks ago. Then go. Leave me alone. And for all of the talk that you've given me about Spot being a jerk, well he's the one who's treated me with respect here, not you. I don't know exactly what you have happening here between Spot and I in your head, but right now I don't really care. All I care is that you leave."

Jack stood there dumbstruck, trying to think of something to say to the girl standing in front of him. The girl standing in front of him that he loved and was too stubborn and idiotic to admit to it. His face crumbled a bit and he began haltingly, "Look, Annie, I'm sorry. I'm an ass. Ya said dat notin happened here between ya, den I believe ya. Ya gotta admit 'dough, catchin' da two o' ya in bed togedda looks -" a wide frown crossed his face, making his brows furrow. "- wha' were da two o' yas is bed togedda fah, anyway?"

"Well, it must have been because we were making love, right? That's what you want to think. If it makes it easier to treat me like dirt, then fine, Jack. Please just leave," she demanded through the steady stream of tears that were welling up. Spot chose that moment to reappear.

"Da lady axed ya to leave, Kelley."

Jack walked to the front door, his steps heavy laden with defeat. He paused momentarily in front of Spot, "Dis ain't ovah, Conlon." He disappeared into the downpour, without looking back.

Anne collapsed on the bed in a fit of sobs. Spot went over to her, sitting behind her and taking her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, taking no notice of his rain soaked clothes,the stifled noise of crying showing no signs of stopping any time soon. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, slowing rocking the two of them without even realizing it.

"Sshhh, it's alright, dere angel. He's jus' a jerk, not worth not'in."

"...it was only cuz he thought...he thought that you and I...he didn't know..." weeping wracked her body and all of the tiredness that she had been feeling suddenly took her over. Spot felt her body grow limp as sleep over took her. He continued to gently lull them, the rhythm of the falling rain through the still open door the only sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't worry...it's not over for poor misguided, sometimes jerky Jack; he's just nursing a broken and insecurity filled heart...what will happen next? Oh my! Tell me your thoughts...hopefully they will be good ones : ) You rock spectacularly my wonderful and faithful reviewers! You make me want to keep writing and updating quickly! I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne looked around groggily as the remnants of sleep left her. She _spotted_ the object of her search silhouetted in the rickety door frame.

He seemed to sense her gaze, but he didn't turn around.

"What was dat ya said last night 'bout it not bein' cold?"

A gust of flurries rushed in past him and she felt a cold, wet snowflake melt on her face.

"-but it's spring," she accused to his back, as though it was somehow his fault that the sudden rain of last night had turned into snow this morning.

"Not gonna be a good sellin' day." He turned to face her and she felt her cheeks flush. Weighed down by his gaze, she tried to turn her eyes away, but she was unsuccessful.

"Didja' sleep ok?" His voice was void of all emotion.

Uneasiness filled her as last night's events flooded back to her. _What did all of this really mean to Spot? If it meant anything at all. Where was Jack...Jack, he was such a jerk sometimes! What right did he have to come bounding in here like he did! And then, presuming that she and Spot -"_

"Ya deaf?" His voice cut through her internal ramblings and she snapped her head up to look at him. He wore a stony countenance and she wondered what exactly he was thinking.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit distracted this morning." She mindlessly fidgeted with the cuff of her nightshirt; or, rather, his nightshirt.

He smirked. "Ya really do look good in my clothes...ya look good in my bed, too."

Warmth filled her body and she averted her gaze.

He closed the door, snuffing out the chilly gusts. Taking a few strides over until he was sitting directly in front of her, he took a seat at the table. She wrinkled her nose as he plopped down his muddy, snow covered books onto the corner of his bed. Her disgusted look elicited an amused grin from him. He watched her closely, not saying a word, but she got the distinct feeling that he was somehow testing her. He leaned back in his chair, relaxing his hands behind his head, never breaking eye contact.

"So...what exactly went down wit' ya an' Jacky-Boy last night?"

"Like you don't know," she shot back, annoyed at the open smirk he displayed.

"Well, I can guess."

"Well, you certainly didn't do anything to help the situation!"

He straightened in his chair, letting the legs fall back to the floor with a thud.

"Whaddya mean I didn't help? I t'ought I did pretty damn good by not killin' him right den and dere last night. He's lucky he's an ol' friend."

She scoffed. "If that's how you treat your friends, then I'd hate to be your enemy."

His face grew serious and his tone turned to steel. "Trust me, sweet'eart, ya don't wanna be my enemy."

He left his chair to take a seat next to her on the bed. She shied away from him, subconsciously tugging the quilt up over her shoulders. He flicked his gaze up and down her, some of the coldness vacating his eyes.

"Are ya scared o' me?" His face was blank and she wasn't sure what answer he wanted, so she told him the truth.

"A little..." her response hung in the air, and she couldn't tell if he was pleased or offended by her candidness.

"Dere's not'in to be afraid of, angel..." He inched closer to her and she felt her breath catch. His left hand cupped her cheek and tilted her head slightly. Her mind became a swirl of thoughts and she readied herself for his kiss. He brought his lips ever so close to hers, teasing her, then ducked down and placed a soft, feather light kiss on her neck. Goosebumps coursed through her and she grew dizzy.

She felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile as he continued to litter soft pecks down to her collarbone. A voice in the back of her head told her that she needed to stop this, she needed to stop this _now_. A vindicative side of her countered it, though, saying that this is precisely what Jack accused her of doing, so she might as well prove him right and make him suffer. Besides it felt _sooo_ good.

The movement of Spot's hand on her collarbone slowly drifting lower down her front snapped her back to reality like a ton of bricks. She tried to distance herself from him, only to realize that his other arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her flush against him.

"Spot?" her voice cracked, her thoughts growing more and more fuzzy by the minute.

"Hmm?" he murmured, gently pushing her down into the springy mattress, his caresses never ceasing. That was all it took.

She pushed him off of her, her cheeks stained blood red and her composure completely mushed.

Spot sighed loudly and impatiently.

"Whaddya gettin' so damn huffy fah?"

"I am NOT..." she gestured wildly between them, and then pointed down to the bed, "doing that with you right now!" she finished off shrilly.

Her flustered state grew when he laughed and answered smugly, "Not right now, huh? A'right, we can wait 'til tonight, but me boise ain't gonna like me ditch'in dere pokah game."

She threw the sad excuse for a pillow at Spot's head, missing her target by a mile in her fluttered mood. He caught it easily and stared at her, his grin growing wider.

"Where are all ya'r t'oughts o' poor ol' Jacky-Boy now, huh?"

He tossed the pillow aside and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think you're so big, don't you, Spot Conlon?" Her voice was full of scorn.

"I am baby, but I t'ought ya wanted to wait..." he simpered.

She turned away in embarrassment and frustration.

"Would you please leave so I can change and go home?"

"Dere ya go again, tryin' to ordah me around," a smile tugged at his lips, "I like a goil who's not afraid to challenge me – sometimes."

He sauntered over to the door, opening it and pausing on the threshold. His back was turned to her. He said over his shoulder, "Ya know, ya don't seem to be fight'in off my advances too much fah someone who supposes demself still in love wit' anuddah...or maybe I'm jus' too damn irresistible."

She reached down, grabbing her boot, and flung it at the door as it was closing. She could hear him yell back though the closed door,

"Tempah, tempah!"

She huffed and sat down fuming, before getting up and quickly dressing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, did you like it? I quite liked this one myself; Spot does have a bit of a minor cursing problem, but eh, that's how he told it to me.**

**Feedback – it's not just U2's old name...**

**And to my glorious reviewers...you guys are THE BEST! Yeah! I hope that you keep them up: ) Your reviews make me ever so happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey there! This chapter is longer than the rest, so I hope that you like it! And thanks again to all of my ever so lovely reviewers!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock sounded at the door.

"Just so you know, Spot Conlon, there is _no_ way that -" her ranting stopped short when she opened the door to reveal a guy who most obviously was not Spot.

"Oh. Who are you?"

"Sorry, miss. Spot said to come take ya home. I'm Gil."

"Where is he?"

"He got tied up."

"I see." She put her hands on her hips.

"Glad to see that I rank so importantly with him," she said cheekily.

She walked out, braving herself against the cold. Gil followed closely behind, after grabbing Spot's coat off of the back of the chair.

"Why don't you take this jacket?" he offered.

"Is that Spot's?" He nodded. "No thanks," she answered stubbornly. They walked a few paces more before she stopped to look at him.

"Look, I appreciate you coming with me, but I really don't need you to walk me home."

He shrugged. "I've got my ordahs."

She looked at him in disbelieve. "Do you guys all just follow him blindly?"

The boy stared at her as though she was a heretic.

"Never mind. Look, I don't care what he told you to do, but I am telling you that it's not necessary. If he can't even find the time to walk me home himself, then that's fine."

He continued gaping at her.

"You tell him I said that, too," she finished defiantly.

"He ain't gonna like dat..."

"I don't care. He is not the boss of me, and the sooner he learns that, the better," she continued in a resolute tone. Her features softened as she took in Gil's uncomfortableness.

"Really, thank you for offering, but I really want to go the rest of the way alone." She smiled at him before turning and continuing her walk. She kept on going alone, at least she thought that she was alone. She had just garnered the feeling that she was being followed and when she turned around she caught sight of her pursuer.

"Gil?" She called out to him. He was a few feet behind her and made no sign of moving, though he obviously heard her. She resigned herself to walking over to him.

"What are you doing?"

He pussy footed around before answering. "I told ya, I'm jus' makin' sure ya get home ok." He looked at her, giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I'm not tryin' to be a nuisance, but as soon as I get back Spot's gonna ask me 'bout ya makin' it home and if I tell him I didn't actually see ya get inside den it's not gonna be so good..."

Anne sighed. "Fine. Come on."

They walked the rest of the way together, her hands steadily freezing and her nose and cheeks growing numb. Her evening gown from the night before continued gathering snow on the bottom and she had almost wished that she had stayed in Spot's pajama's; at least they were a bit warmer.

"Would ya jus' put dis on?" He once more held out the coat and she finally put it on. They soon reached the aforementioned destination and she turned to face Spot's messenger/deliverer.

His voice came out in a nervous squeak, "Can I ask ya some'im, miss?"

She smiled, "Of course...and it's Anne."

He returned the smile before looking back down at his shoes. "Well, Miss Anne, why are ya wit' Spot?"

"I'm not."

"But...well, jus' be careful."

"Careful of what?"

"Jus' careful. Ya seem like a real nice goil, I wouldn't wanna see ya get hoit, dat's all." He turned around and disappeared back into the white flurries.

She walked up the steps to open her front door, trying to appease the agitated feeling inside of her. She entered her home, firmly closing the door behind her. She walked across the parlour and nearly jumped out of her skin when she found a very familiar person awaiting her in her adjacent room.

"Jack! What in the world are you doing here?" She clutched a hand to her heart, trying to calm her nerves.

"Needed to see ya."

"Does my sister know that you're here?"

"Nah, I climbed in da windah." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to notice that she was standing there in what was unmistakably Spot's jacket.

"So..." she looked around her room before finally settling her eyes on him. His hair was drying and his skin had lost that redness that sets in when you're out in the cold. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"A while." He looked up at her from his place on the corner of her bed. His face wore the look of a haunted man. "I'd axe ya wha' took ya's so long to get here, but maybe I don't wanna know, huh?"

"Jack, what's going on?"

He examined the wall to the left of him before looking at her. "Whaddya mean?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Us. You said we were over and now all of the sudden here you are. And last night, what was all of that about? I mean, you're fine without me until someone else wants me? Or is it just because it was Spot?"

"I was jus' tryin' to help ya keep from makin' a fool oudda ya'self."

"You're the one who's acting like a fool."

He snorted. "Ya can't be sayin' dat ya'r actually fallin' fah Conlon."

"And if I am?" she challenged obstinately.

"Den ya'r a bigga fool den I t'ought. Ya really tink he's gonna care 'bout ya once he's done wit' ya?"

"Jack, why don't you just tell the truth for once? Is this really about me or is this some sort of competition idiocy?"

He stood up and stood in front of her. "I don't wanna lose ya, Annie..." he put his arms on hers.

She felt a pleasant jolt at the contact and the old, well worn feelings rushed back to her. Unfortunately, the old heart ache did, too. She stepped away, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure if you know what you want right now..." She saw him begin to protest and she stopped him. "I'm not sure if _I_ know what want right now..."

His face clouded over and his body went rigid.

"What ya mean is ya don't know _who_ ya want."

"ANNE?" Her sister's faraway voice cut through the tension. "ANNE, ARE YOU HOME?"

"We have to talk about this later -" She faced the door when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Jack-" but when she turned back around he was gone and she saw the lace covering her still open window flapping in the chilled breeze.

Her sister stopped in her doorway. "Where have you been! We were worried sick about you last night! I can't believe that you didn't come home!"

"Lay off it, Susan. I bet you didn't even notice that I was gone until this morning."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you and your husband are so busy yelling and screaming at each other that you don't even notice when I'm there most of the time."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, that's right! You do notice sometimes, and then you both try to bring me over to your side."

"What is your problem? Look, when mother and father left me in charge of you -"

"I'm an adult now, Susan. You aren't the boss of me!"

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I forgot you're 19 so you have everything figured out now, don't you?"

Anne sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight. I really don't want to fight, alright?"

Her sister looked at her and nodded mutely. She turned to walk back upstairs, but paused and faced Anne again.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked, afraid of what answer she would receive.

"Yes, sometimes." She watched as the only family that she had left walked up the stairs in silence.

"Could the last 24 hours get any stranger?" she muttered to herself; but she had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**See, I told you that Jack wasn't out of the picture...poor, silly Anne...she's getting herself into a fine kettle o' fish...heehee, as always a review would make me most pleased!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Just in case anyone was wondering this is set, oh, about 3 or so years after the end of the film; making Jack, Spot, and company about 20 or so.**

**Reffy, Leslie, Molly, ConlonsGirl, newsiesfreak4, MargaretFaith, xoborogrlxo, MushM12, spotschica, angelmirror44, and PatriotsxDreams (I hope I didn't miss anyone!) – you all rock! You guys are the coolest reviewers, ever! Your reviews really help me out and inspire me to keep writing, so thanks! I hope you all continue to review, too:) - OK, on with the story...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heya Jack!"

"Hey Crutchey," Jack greeted in a flat tone.

"Where ya been? I haven't seen ya all day."

"Out," he replied shortly. He discarded his jacket on his bunk, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Hey."

Jack looked up to see David seated next to Racetrack.

"Hey Dave, ya'r here late."

"Well, Race is giving me some last minute pointers before the game tonight."

"What game?"

Everyone in the bunk room shared nervous glances with each other.

"What game?" Jack repeated.

"Ah, well, da game wit' Brooklyn dat was planned last week," Blink spoke up.

Jack pursed his lips together. "Oh. I fahgot 'bout dat."

Awkwardness mingled with the smoke in the air.

Race removed his cigar that was hanging out of his mouth.

"Ya wanna cancel?" A few heads snapped in Race's direction. They had never heard such an obscene idea such as canceling a gambling night being uttered from Racetrack Higgins' lips.

"Now, why would I wanna do dat?"

"Yeah, cuz it's not like it's gonna be uncomfortable or anythin'" Skittery remarked sarcastically.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea right now, Jack."

"Listen Dave, don't worry, it'll be a good time,"

"Yeah, even with Spot here?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll even give da bum a big kiss." The room erupted in laughter and the mood lightened a bit.

"Well-"

"Eh, shuddup Dave! We can't cancel, den we won't get to see da goils!" Skittery raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Girls? What girls?"

"Brooklyn always bring goils wit' 'em." Mush smiled.

"'Sides, maybe Spot will bring Annie wit' 'im. Den we could alls have a nice big pahty." Jack laughed again, almost falling off his chair.

"You're drunk," David stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes I am. Ain't it great?" He smiled cheekily.

David shook his head at him in a reproachful way.

"Ay, Cowboy! You been holdin' out on us?" were the chorused cries going around.

"You know, drinking is not going to help anything."

"Ya need to lighten' up, Dave. It ain't good to be an undahtakah all da time."

"You're being an idiot. What if Spot does show up with Anne? You really think you being drunk is going make a good impression?"

"Yeah, cuz I really care..."

"Oh right, I guess you're over all of that all the sudden." Jack nodded an affirmative, and David just rolled his eyes.

"Alright Jack, where were you all day?"

"Wit' ya'r mom," Jack giggled.

"You're a moron."

Jack's face suddenly grew serious.

"I went to see her."

"How did it go?"

"I have no clue," he scoffed to himself. "She said dat she didn't know if I was really wantin' her back or if I jus' didn't want Conlon to have her..."

After a slight pause he asked, "well?"

"What?"

"Is it just the threat of her going with Spot? If he hadn't left with her at Medda's last night, would you be this upset over not having her?"

He waved his hands, "I don't wanna talk about it no more."

"As a friend, let me give you some advice. You said that you didn't want to go through what youwent throughwith my sister again, right? Well, you had better figure out what you want soon or that's exactly where you're gonna end up." David got up and walked away,leavingJack sitting alone, mulling this over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock, knock, knock._

Anne put down her book and went to answer the door.

"Hey."

"Hi..." she looked down at her shoes, then up again. "How did you know where I live?"

He was about to answer when she remembered, "oh, right, your goon, Gil, huh?"

"Eh, he's a nice kid."

"Yeah, a lot nicer than you are. What exactly was it that you were so busy doing this morning, anyway?"

He looked at her intently. "I had some business to take care of."

Her eyes widened, "that's all the explanation that you're going to give?"

"Yep, dat's all."

"Well, in that case it was nice talking to you, Mr. Conlon, but you'll have to excuse me." She began shutting the door, but he stuck his boot in to stop her.

"Ya shore a stubborn goil, ya know dat?"

"Would you kindly remove your foot from my doorway?"

"It had to do wit' one of me boise, dey was in trouble so it couldn't wait. I wanted to walk ya home but I knew dat ya was anxious to get back here. Dat's why I sent Gil to take ya."

She regarded him closely, trying to determine his sincerity.

"So, am I fahgiven?" He gave her a gorgeous smile.

"Alright..." she gave in. "So, why are you really here?"

He mocked hurt, "why ya tink I godda have an ulterior motive for dis visit? Maybe I jus' wanted to see ya pretty face."

She shook her head sadly, "Do all of these lines really work for you?"

He put his hands to chest, pantomiming an arrow through the heart. "Well, I t'ought dey did."

She couldn't stifle her laugh. "You're such a fool," she said goodnaturedly.

He cocked a crooked smile at her. "So, I was wonderin' -"

"A ha! So, there was another reason for your visit."

"A nice one, dough," he defended. She watched him expectantly so he continued. "I was wonderin' if ya would accompany me tonight?"

"I thought you said that you were playing poker?"

"I am."

"Well, I'm not what you would call gifted when it comes to cards, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, angel, I'll teach ya," he told her cockily.

"I bet," she replied suspiciously.

"So, is dat a yes?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on, ya know ya wanna..."

"You sound like the little devil that sits on your shoulder, prodding you to do wrong."

A deliciously sexy sinister smile crossed his lips, "but being bad can feel pretty good."

She let out a loud chuckle, "Sounds like you're trying to tempt me to the dark side..."

"Hey, ya'r da one holdin' da apple..."

"I don't trust you one bit, Spot Conlon."

"Me?" He had his most innocent face on, and his hands were pointed to his chest. "I'm sweet as pie, ma'am."

"Nah, you don't fool me."

"So, whad'll it be? Will go wit' me?"

She sighed, knowing that she should say no.

"Alright."

His face bore a beautiful grin.

"I'll be back fah ya in an hour." He turned around and walked away.

She began to the shut door, but flung it open again.

"Wait – were are we going for this?" she called after him, but it was too late, he was already long gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Op! Spot should have told her where they're going...what's gonna happen next? Heehee, yep, you can tell I'm a sucker for the old silent serials... : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is kind of a long chapter, I hope that you guys like it **_-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_This is stupid! This is really, really stupid! Why in the world did I agree to go with him? _She had been rebuking herself for the past forty-five minutes. _Okay, he's going to be here soon and I'm simply going to tell him that I was mistaken and I will not be able to go with him. Yes, that's it. That would be the smartest thing to do. _

_Besides, he is so gosh darn infuriating most of the time! You think that you have him all figured out – cocky, arrogant, obnoxious, blah – blah – blah ; and then he goes and does something or says something really sweet..._

She glanced up at the clock, noting that he was supposed to arrive within less than 10 minutes. _Well, I am not going. I can't go; what about Jack? He looked so sweet and helpless waiting here in my room for me this morning. I wonder how long he really was sitting in here waiting? I am so confused. I really miss Jack, but I don't want to get involved again only to have him decided 'it's not working out' a second time. What in the world happened between those two anyway? Something is going on and I'm going to find out what it is._

She jumped slightly when she heard someone at the door.

"Hello Spot."

"Heya baby. Ya look real good," he looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Thanks," she shifted her weight from foot to foot, staring to her left at the open door.

He tilted his head, "some'im wrong?"

"No, well, yes. Yes, um, I'm really sorry I forgot that there's something that I have to do..."

"Oh yeah, what's dat?"

She let out a big breath. "Um, the wash. Yeah, I forgot that tonight was wash night," she still wasn't looking at him.

He extended his arm out, resting his forefinger under her chin and turning her face towards him.

"What's really goin' on?"

She looked at him, without answering.

"C' mon, why da cold feet, huh?" He gave her a friendly smile.

She looked down, not being able to gather coherent thoughts due to his hand still being under her chin. The slight touch seemed to be dimming her resolve.

"Who are you?" A voice broke through from behind. Spot stepped away and looked at the intruder, snapping Anne out of her trance.

"This is my friend, Mr. Conlon; and this is my brother-in-law, Mr. Hack," she indicated to each respectively.

"Where the hell is your sister? I have a bone to pick with her," her rude brother-in-law pushed past the two, ignoring the introduction completely.

Anne looked back over to Spot, "well, let's go." She grabbed her coat and quickly walked past him and out into the night. She had only taken three steps before she turned on her heel and marched back up the stairs. Spot hadn't moved an inch, taking in the scene before him with an amused smirk.

"I forget to get you your jacket back," she disappeared inside momentarily before returning and handing it to him. She continued back down the stairs and then stopped when she noticed that he still hadn't moved. He was leaning against the wall, just watching her.

"What?"

He laughed. "What da hell was dat all about?"

She sighed impatiently. "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," he walked down to stand next to her, an entertained smile still tugging at his lips. "You're pretty sexy when ya get all flustered..."

She focused her attention on the ground, trying not to let him get to her, and decided to change the subject.

"Well, you have to lead the way since I don't know where we're going. Where is this game, anyway? At your lodging house?"

He ignored her and began walking. She followed him.

"Mr. Conlon?" he mocked her voice."Dat was a mighty fancy introduction ya gave me. How did ya'r sistah end up wit' a stiff like dat, anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it." A frown flitted across her face momentarily.

"At least it stopped snowing, it's not a very fun walk to Brooklyn in that."

"We ain't goin' to Brooklyn," he said, looking ahead.

She looked at him curiously. "Where are we going?"

"Right here in Manhattan."

She stopped. "Were?"

He stopped as well, finally sparing her a glance. "Tibby's."

She raised her brows, "Tibby's? Oh, no, I don't think so."

"What's wrong wit' Tibby's. It's not da Waldorf, but it's a nice little joint."

"You know very well what's wrong! I didn't know that this was a game with them! I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me."

"Calm down."

"No!" She shook her head. "Why are you trying so hard to stir up trouble! What has happened between you and Jack anyway?"

An annoyed look crossed his features. "Ya really are quite da drama queen, ya know dat."

"What is going on?"

"Not'in's going on wit' me and 'St. Jack'."

She released an exasperated breath. "Fine. I'm done, though. I am done with you, Spot. You can't even be honest with me, you just want to parade me around like a little trophy. Well, you know what? I am NOT one of your little prizes! So, you can just shove it!" She turned around and started walking off.

Spot was hot on her trail, though. He jumped in front of her, blocking her path for a minute before she easily stepped around him.

"Will ya jus' listen to me?"

"No, I'm done." She continued walking until he grabbed her by her forearm. She looked down at the offending hand.

"Let me go."

"If I tell ya da truth, will ya jus' stop for a damn minute?"

She looked at him reluctantly. "Fine." When he didn't release her, she glared at him.

"For months I watched ya and Jack togeddah," he began waveringly. "I watched Jack, my buddy, have it all. His burrough, his respect, and den dere was you. Ya know I got my respect, I got Brooklyn, I got all dat; but da way ya always looked at him..."

"Come on. You have any girl that you want. You can't honestly try to tell me that you were jealous of Jack? Girls flock to you, they'll do whatever you want."

"You don't. I wanted ya, Anne. When Jack let ya go, he was bein' an idiot but he did me a favah." He had steadily closed the distance between them as he was talking and she felt his arms pull her into a close embrace.

"Well, why do you want to rub it in so much?" Her breath was starting to catch and she was beginning to have difficulty concentrating.

"Cuz it's his own damn fault he lost ya." She felt his breath tickle her neck.

"You know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that I'm just your big challenge right now. You just want to see if you can get me,"

"Who's being arrogant now?"

He began to kiss her and she fell into it. His hands were rubbing her back and she was gripping the back of his shirt, knowing that this was a stupid move, but not being able to make herself care right now.

"Aya Spot! Quit messin' around, an' git ya'self to da game, will ya?" A group of Brooklyners passing them laughed.

Their voices brought reality crashing back down and Anne broke the kiss and pushed him away from her. She looked at him through watery eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anybody."

He gave her an understanding nod, "_Someone_ always gets hoit, angel."

She looked away, trying to blink back the tears. "I'm really confused."

"I know."

"Jack is..." she trailed off when she saw an unwelcome figure approaching. Spot followed her gaze and smirked to himself.

"Well, well, dis jus' got more interestin'"

The blond that had been hanging on Jack at Medda's show the previous night approached them. This was perfect for the little blond twit, she was worried about Jack not wanting to see her after their fight, but she now knew thatshe had all of the ammo that she needed.

"Hi! You two are the friends of Jack's from the show last night, right?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet and the gag impulse almost overpowered Anne.

"Yeah, what's ya name, sweets?"

"Tracy. Are you guys heading over for the party, too?"

"Well, I don't know -"

"Yes." Anne cut Spot off, causing him to glance over at her in surprise.

"Good. It's more fun when you have more couples. Let's all go in together, shall we?" Her false smile was nauseating. The three made the remainder of the way to Tibby's together, with Tracy displaying numerous annoying qualities, another confirmation that Jack's prior interest in her must be purely superficial.

"Well, here we are." The blond said brightly.

"Oh, goodie!" Anne mocked, but the sarcasm seemed to fly over Tracy's head. Anne scanned the crowd as soon as they were inside, her stomach knotting up at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. He hadn't noticed them yet, and appeared as if he was having a great time. He was sitting at a table in the middle of everything, flocked by his fellow Manhattan newsies. There was a girl sprinkled here and there throughout the place, most of them openly flirting with their male counterparts. Tracy grabbed Anne's hand and began dragging her behind her.

"What are you doing?"

The other girl didn't answer, instead making a bee line toward Jack.

"Oh, Jacks!" She called in a sing-song tone, making him turn around.

"What are ya doin' -" he began, but stopped short when he noticed Anne standing behind her.

"Jacks, look who made it...isn't it great that she and SPOT made it here tonight! I told her it was so good having another couple here with us," her voice exuded smarminess.

Anne finally met his eyes. "Yes, we ran into your _girlfriend_," the word was laced with disgust, "outside."

"Oh yeah? So, where's da lucky guy, huh? Where's Spot Conlon!" Jack yelled out, causing several tables to hush and see what's going on.

"Right here, Jacky-Boy." Spot walked over to them, resting his arm around Anne's waist. Jack's happy facade slipped for an instant, before he painted it back on.

"So glad Brooklyn could make it."

"Me too. Ya ready to loose some money, Kelly?"

Jack laughed, a smirk playing on his lips. "Yeah, in ya dreams, Conlon. Don't know if ya could tear ya'self away from ya latest goil o' da week long enough, dough..."

Spot's eyes narrowed. "Watch it, _Cowboy_."

Everyone's attention was now focused on the unfolding scene between the two leaders.

The mounting tension was thickening at a quick pace and Anne felt as though she may have a panic attack.

Jack finally broke the silence. "Seriously Spot, if ya woman gets too antsy and bored ya can always take her up to my bunk. She don't seem to be too choosy dese days."

Jack instantly regretted saying the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He saw the anguished look cross Anne's face.

Spot just laughed. "It ain't my fault dat time stuck wit' ya turned her desperate fah a real man."

Anne looked back and forth at the two, repulsed by both. She silently turned around and maneuvered her way out the door. She heard noises of an obvious fight break out behind her but she didn't turn around. Instead, she quickened her pace and ran until she got home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time to review : ) Yes, that would be most excellent!**


	11. Chapter 11

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first rays of light filtered in through her window as Anne reluctantly opened her eyes. She slowly raised herself onto her elbows, trying to will her splitting headache away. That's when she noticed a single item perched on her window sill. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and plopped out of her bed rather ungracefully, padding her way over to examine the curious item.

It was a small book that looked lovingly beat up and used. She turned it over, fingering the title reverently.

'Shelley's Book of Prose: Selected Works' .

A smile crept over her lips and she peeked her head out of the window searching for the gift giver, but no one was in sight.

Anne sat back down on her bed, her book held in a slightly trembling hand. She cracked it open carefully and noticed a slip of paper residing in the yellowing pages. She recognized the large scrawl.

'_Annie,_

_I'm sorry. I know I was a real jerk last night. It's just the thought of you in Spot Conlon's arms drives me crazy. I didn't mean what I said. I'm giving this book to you as a peace offering. I found it at the book market a few weeks ago, I've had it in my pocket ever since. I never found the right time to give it to you. I know you love Shelley, so I hope you like this. Will you read it and maybe pretend that I wrote it?_

_Love,_

_Jack'_

"Oh, Jack," she whispered to herself, running her fingers over the writing. She laughed lightly to herself and muttered, "And they say girls are difficult to figure out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice shinah ya got dere, Cowboy!" Racetrack Higgins jeered with an enormous grin.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ya already done sellin' all your papes?"

"Hell yeah! Been done an hour; dat is why I'm best in da business, boise," Jack bragged, leaning confidently against the stone wall.

"Ya shore were up early dis mornin'" Blink accused.

"Yeah, well, I had some'im I had to take care of," he answered evasively.

"Dat shore was some fight last night." Race commented.

Jack shrugged it off.

"Man, did ya see Spot's big split lip! Ya shore have a good right hook, Jack. " One of the younger newsies remarked. He shirked at Jack's look.

"So, uh, Jack? I hate to axe it, but what's dis mean fah relations wit Brooklyn?" Race questioned, rolling his unlit cigar between his fingers.

"Yeah, aftah da fight was broke up, no one really said anythin to anybody before they left." Blink added.

"Dere ain't gonna be no more kissin' pahty's for awhile; let's put it dat way-" Jack answered as David strode up to the group, Les in tow.

"Heya, Cowboy! I heard yas got in a fight last night!" Les commented excitedly. David shushed him.

Jack bit his lip, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Les ran off to join the other young newsies in a game of sword fights.

"So...have you seen her, yet?"

"Nah," Jack's face fell, "she prob'ly don't wanna see me anyway."

"Well, she did leave in quite a hurry last night."

Jack straighted up and suddenly looked at Dave like a brilliant idea had occurred to him out of nowhere.

"Will ya talk to her for me?" He looked at his friend hopefully.

David squirmed a bit, "What?"

"Yeah, c'mon, Dave, it's a good idea! Ya know you're real good wit' words, I mean you're da 'walkin' mouth'."

"I don't know, Jack. It doesn't sound like such a good idea..." he trailed off, shifting his stance uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it's a great idea! Annie always liked ya, she would listen to ya." He was getting more and more animated as the thought grew more and more exciting to him.

David rolled his head on his shoulders, wishing that Jack would just let go of the thought.

"Really, Davey; as a friend, I'm askin' ya – will ya, please?"

Dave finally gave in at his pleading look.

"Fine. What do you want me to say, though?"

"Well, ya know. Whatevah ya can say to make her fahgive me." Jack was pleased at the consent.

"One more question for you – are you sure this is what you want?"

"O' course. What kinda question is dat?"

"I'm just saying that I don't want to go over there and talk to her if this is all just to get back at Spot."

"I'm sick o' hearin' dat damn name."

"I'm serious, Jack. Anne's a nice girl, she deserves to be treated nicely."

"Ay, I admit to wantin' to kill Spot when he's near her, but dis is more den dat, an ya know it."

"Alright, but there's no guarantee that she's even going to talk to me."

Jack slung an arm around Dave's shoulder and said, "All ya can do is try, Davey." He walked away with a decidedly more upbeat spring to his step. David just stood, running his fingers through his hair, wondering what in the world he was going to say to the girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"David?"

David had been looking down at the ground as he walked and he didn't even notice that he was walking right into someone.

"Anne? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"That's okay," she chuckled at hispreoccupied look. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Is everything alright with you?"

She shrugged, "Oh, sure, just peachy."

David couldn't help but laugh at the her expression. "That good, huh?"

She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Soo..."

"So, where you headed to?"

"Just going for a walk, trying to clear my head a bit."

David just nodded.

"Is there something you needed?" Anne asked kindly, noticing that Dave seemed to be struggling with something.

"Well, kind of."

"Yes?" She smiled at him, wondering what in the world he was trying to say.

"Well, last night didn't turn out so well..."

She scoffed. "That's an understatement."

"Yeah, and well, Jack...he's really sorry, you know."

"He's always sorry, isn't he?"

Dave looked to the ground, _this isn't going so well_ he thought to himself.

"He just, well, he just can't stop himself from being an idiot sometimes."

She snorted a bit, "He's pretty good at that, isn't he?"

David laughed. "One of the best."

Anne looked at him straight in the eye, "Seriously, David, did he send you here on his behalf?"

Dave scratched the back of his neck, not saying anything.

"Yeah, I thought so. Look, I know that you're just trying to be a good friend, and you're a really good guy, but this is between the three of us. Jack, Spot, and I, ok? "

He nodded, looking at her earnestly. "Do you really like Spot?"

She averted her gaze before answering. "Honestly?" He nodded. "I don't know. They both can be big jerks, you know? They can both be really great, too. I'm so angry at Jack for getting us all in this mess in the first place!" Her frustration was building and she sighed, letting out a deep breath.

"That's not quite fair, either. It's no one's fault, we all got ourselves in this mess...what happened last night after I ran out, anyway?"

"Exactly what you thought happened. Jack and Spot got into a stupid fight."

"Was it bad?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, Jack got a nice black eye and Spot walked away with a nice split lip."

"How long did it last?"

"Not very long. Both sides broke it up. It was strange seeing the two 'big boys' in charge fighting."

"I hate this. I hate that it's turned into this! I hate that I'm responsible for all of this!"

"You're not. You're not responsible for it – they are."

She looked at him, a melancholy smile appearing on her face. "Thanks, David. I'm just going to walk a bit more, so I'll see you later. You're a really good friend, though."

Dave smiled and nodded. They began to part ways, when Anne called back to him, "Hey, will you tell Jack thanks for the book." Dave gave her a questioning look, "He'll know what I mean," she answered.

She walked on, feeling morebewildered than ever and more than than she just felt lost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know, only I really hope that you don't hate it! I know not too much happened in this one, but it was kind of necessary. I love all my wonderful, fabulous, lovely, spectacular, oudda dis world reviewers! You guys are inspiring and you rock! **

**PS - heehee, I couldn't resist having David say 'big boys'; I always thought that it was hilarious when he says 'send a message to the big boys' in the movie! Heehee! It always cracks me up, every time: )**


	12. Chapter 12

**My most wonderful reviewers are _The Best_ reviewers in the _entire_ world! I love you guys: )**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne sat rereading the same passage for the hundredth time, trying to block out the rising voices on the other side of her door. She finally gave it up as a lost cause, staring in the direction of the ruckus.

"This is insane," she muttered to herself, getting up and heading toward the door.

She made her way out int the hallway, bracing herself before flying into the fray.

"YOU'RE JUST A LIAR!" Andrew Hack yelled into her sister's face furiously.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Susan glanced over and saw Anne standing to the side. "Anne, go back in your room -"

"NO, what's going on?"

"None of your business!" he snarled at her.

"My sister _is_ my business!"

"Anne, please..." Susan's frightened look really burned Anne.

"You need to leave-" Anne said firmly, defiantly looking directly at him.

"HA! You can't tell me to leave _my_ house, girl! You're lucky I even let you stay here!"

"Don't talk to her like that or I'll-" Susan was cut off before she could finish.

"-you'll what!" he taunted, but his face turned to shock when Susan slapped him – hard. It didn't take him long to react, however, and he reciprocated by slapping her back so forcefully that a giant welt immediately appeared.

Anne looked on in horror, too dumbstruck to do anything.

Andrew left the house without another word.

Anne tentatively approached her sister.

"You really need to put ice on that." She only received a blank stare as a response.

Susan put a finger up to her face, feeling the burgeoning bump, but winced instantly at the contact.

"Why doyou let him do this to you?" Anne asked softly.

Susan's face hardened and she looked resolutely away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Anne's jaw dropped. "Don't be stupid."

"It's not a big deal – I shouldn't have hit him in the first place; I deserved it."

"Are you listening to yourself!" she asked incredulously.

"Will you just drop it?" Susan moved away, busying herself with mindless, menial tidying.

Anne followed her. "This _has_ to stop! He's really going to hurt you one of these days. This is completely wrong!"

"Be Quiet!" Susan turned around, fuming. "You don't know anything about this!"

Anne's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that she was being like this! She turned around and dashed out the door.

She ran numbly, not paying attention to where she was going. Her fevered pace was starting to make her feet hurt, but she wasn't ready to stop just yet. She finally slowed her pace when she realized that she had made her way to the Brooklyn Bridge. The moonlight reflected in the water below and it seemed to be glaring at her. She heaved a sigh and suddenly her precarious situation hit her. Here she was, blocks and blocks away from home, it was late at night, and she was a young woman alone in Brooklyn.

Fear suddenly seized her as she heard heavy footsteps approach. She heard rather than felt herself gulp, and she frantically tried to appear calm. She remembered someone telling her once that if you give off the air of confidence and relaxation then people are much less apt to bother you. _OK! Calm, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. Don't look at the bearer of the footsteps, you'll only look more frightened. Just keep walking, and they'll leave you alone! _Even her thoughts were coming out shaky, she found her feet were glued to the spot. The footsteps kept getting closer and closer, making her rationale get farther and farther away. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she snapped, wildly flinging her fists in all directions.

"Jay-sus, goil! What da hell do ya think ya doin'!"

She suddenly froze, blowing away the stray hair that had fallen into her face during her silly attempt at defense. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes dilated.

"OH MY! SPOT! You scared me to death!" Her breathing was still ragged.

"Good. Ya should be scared bein' out here by ya'self at dis time o'night. Ya jus' lucky it's me, angel."

She merely gaped at him at a moment before tears suddenly began to stream down her cheeks. She wiped them messily away, embarrassed.

Spot's annoyed look immediately turned to concern. He reached out, brushing her wet cheek tenderly with his thumb.

She released an unhappy little laugh, "I seem to cry all the time around you."

"Ay, I seem to have dat effect on people," he tried to make her laugh and succeeded. He kept his gaze on her intently, and she got the distinct feeling that he was somehow looking right into her.

The pale moon shining down illuminated his face and she noticed his split lip for the first time. She gingerly reached her hand up and brushed her fingers across it. He leaned his face into her hand.

"Spot? Why didn't you come see me today? I mean after the whole thing last night..." she asked barely above a whisper.

"I did." He elaborated at her questioning look. "I came by ya place late last night but all da light's had been turned out."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Sorry 'bout how all dat turned out."

She shrugged looking away.

"So, why all da tears, sweet? It ain't jus' about last night."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ah, no. I letcha get away wit' dat last night. Not dis time, dis time you're gonna tell me what's goin' on." His tone left no room for argument and she wouldn't have put up much more of a fight anyway. She was secretly aching to spill out all of her disappointments and fears to someone right now. Though, she wasn't sure if she really wanted Spot to be the one she trusted.

"C'mon, let's sit ovah here." He led them to a near by bench and sat them down, looking at her expectantly.

"I don't know where to start...a lot of it has to do with my sister. She's being so stupid and she doesn't seem to know it..."

He narrowed his eyes, "dis has to do wit' dat bummer I met comin' into ya house, doesn't it? Ya bruddah in law?"

"Yeah. He and my sister fight all of the time now. They didn't use to be like that..." she looked at the ground, "at least not around other people. I honestly don't know, maybe he's always been this

way. I don't see why she would have ever taken up with him in the first place if he was, though."

"Does he hit her?" There was a coldness in his voice, causing Anne to look at him.

"He did tonight...he mostly just screams at her and accuses her of whatever suits him at the moment. But tonight he really smacked her; right in front of me."

"I can't stand a man dat hits a woman," venom dripped from his voice, and she found his tone chilling. "Whad' he do aftah he hit her?"

"He just left. I tried to talk my sister then -"

"Lemme guess," he put on a dejected sort of smile, "she defended da asshole, didn't she?"

She looked at him, "How did you know?"

"Ya see dat kinda shit." It was obvious that it was not a subject that he wanted to delve into, so she kept herself from prying into it any more. She fixed her gaze onto a tree a few feet away, watching its leaves swaying in the breeze.

He abruptly grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around and forcing her to look at him. The grave look on his face caused her to shiver and the angry hold her had on her gave her an overwhelming feeling of apprehension.

"He nevah touched ya, did he?" he demanded somberly.

She shook her head before answering, "No." The power she saw in his eyes was alarming, but she soon relaxed a bit when he released his hold on her, settling into the back of the bench.

"Dat's good – fah him."

She didn't really want to think about what he was planning on doing if she told him yes, he had hurt her once. She wasn't sure if he really meant to, he walked past her briskly, knocking her into the wall. Whether it was intentional or not, he certainly didn't feel any remorse afterward; he didn't even bother apologizing. She was knocked rather hard into the wall, too, she had a nasty purple-blue bruise on her hip for a week.

"Whaddya thinkin' about?"

"Just that I want to sit here for awhile..." she sighed.

"We can sit here as long as ya want, pretty." He placed his arm on the back of the bench, pulling her near him. She rested her head on his shoulder, any fear she had felt towards him moments ago dissipating leaving a warm contented feeling. They say together, occasionally breaking the silence with some conversation, both of them happy to spend most of the time in companionable silence; each lost in their own thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, this was pretty angsty; but...did'ja like it! **


	13. Chapter 13

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne stood examining herself in her full length mirror. She was trying to look nice but not frivolous. Spot had walked her home last night after they had sat on that bench for hours. She couldn't believe they had spent half of the night there, alternating between talking and just sitting in comfortable silence together. She had only managed getting about two of hours of sleep even after she got home. Thoughts about what to do kept plaguing her, she knew she didn't want to be here much longer. If her sister wanted to completely ruin her life, well then fine, but she didn't want to be any part of it!

"Oh, this will have to do..." she muttered to herself. She had decided that she needed to go out and start earning some money so that she might get out of here. She liked kids and she loved teaching people things so she was going to look for a position as a governess.

"Well, here goes nothing." She gathered her plum purse and left the house as quietly as she could, lest she wake up one of the troublesome twosome.

A lark could be heard chirping from the nearby trees and the sun shone down scattering it's brilliant rays all over the place. She turned her face up, reveling in the warmth. She had a feeling that this was going to be a good day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hundred papes." Jack plopped his coin down on the counter, not paying any attention to the man gathering the goods behind the bars. He was listening to Race telling his predictions of the day, swearing that Everlast in the 5th was certain to win. Jack shook his head with a smile before turning back around to gather his papers.

"Latah, boise!" Jack took off to his best selling points, eager for a prosperous day.

It wasn't long before he had sold out and he was heading over to Tibby's to meet some of the fellas when he noticed Anne strolling along the opposite sidewalk. He was about to call over to her when a man quickly joined her by her side. The words died on his lips as curiosity mixed with jealously invaded him. He lithely put himself on her side of the street, making sure to stay a good distance behind her and began to follow her.

He dodged fruit stands, pedestrians, and her view, all the while wracking his brain for where he had seen this mystery man. His thoughts were soon interrupted, however, when the object of his pursuit abruptly stopped. He snuck behind a cart of vegetables, cautiously peaking around the side to keep them in sight.

She said something that was apparently funny causing the man to laugh. They parted ways amicably,she picked up her stride again through the bustling crowd.

Jack had a decision to make, keep following her and talk to her – or tail the guy and find out who the hell he is. He chose the latter, leaving her retreating form getting further away.

Half of an hour later the only thing that Jack was able to surmise about the man was that he liked to read judging by the time he spent in the antique store. He was bursting to simply confront

him and ask him what his relation is to Anne, but he knew she'd be upset when it got back to her and she'd accuse him of spying on her – which is exactly what he's doing, he realized. He decided to just go find her and ask her...that wouldn't hurt, would it? True, he wasn't on the best of terms with her lately, but Dave had said yesterday that she seemed to have calmed down about it all. Yes, that's what he was going to; ask her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne discarded her things in her room, feeling somewhat exhausted from the heat of the sun beating down on her all day. At least she had secured a job. That was a good start. It really was turning out to be a good day and she felt even better after she had removed her offending boots. She couldn't stand wearing shoes any more than necessary. The confinement made her toes ache as her feet were rather wide. She felt a bit like a duck sometimes, she thought to herself with a silly grin. The ugly duckling, only she wasn't so sure that she would ever fully evolve into a swan. It's not that she considered herself ugly, she was actually pretty contented with her appearances – for the most part. But she wasn't exactly what you would call a grand beauty, either. She was just plain old Anne Hutchins, for better or for worse. A knock sounded, eliciting a small groan from her. She was planning on a calm, no stress, evening.

"Hello..." she opened the door. "Oh, Jack."

"Uh, hey dere, Annie."

"Hi." She had an awkward stance and she was looking anywhere but at him.

"How ya doin'?"

She returned his gaze. "Good, actually. How are you?"

"Fine." They both remained silent for a few painful minutes...or was it just seconds?

"Look, Annie, can I talk to ya?"

"Jack, I don't mean to be rude, but I was kind of looking forward to a nice quiet evening here. A non-stress one..." she saw his face fall a bit and she felt bad. "Ok, come in." She motioned for him to enter before shutting the door.

They remained in the tiny parlour. Jack stared at the ceiling before looking back at her.

"So, Ise saw ya earlier today..."

She looked surprised, "really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I didn't wanna interrupt anythin'"

"Like what?" she asked perplexed.

"Youse was wit' a guy..."

"What?" Then realization dawned on her. "Oh, you mean John?"

He shrugged.

"John. You met him before, Jack. Remember a couple of months ago – John, _my uncle_."

This answer seemed to very much please him. "Oh, yeah. Your uncle...I knew dat I had seen him before; I jus' couldn't remembah where or when."

Anne tried to stifle a giggle, but she was unsuccessful. "He ran into me today and asked me if I could help him with ideas for a gift for his wife. I told him to try the antique book shops because she loves to read." She paused before looking at him earnestly. "Also, I told him that someone very special just gave me an old book that I absolutely adore, so he couldn't go wrong."

A broad grin etched his features and he looked down at the ground. A chuckle escaped him.

"Ya always did like to be barefooted when ya can."

She blushed, feeling those same old butterflies in her stomach. A strip of hair hung over his eye as he looked back up at her. She brushed it away softly and he grasped her hand in his.

"Annie -" he whispered, studying her face.

"Jack -" she whispered back, not knowing what to do. He leaned in to kiss her, and she returned it for a minute before a feeling of dread seized her making her pull away.

Confusion and disappointment spread over him and he just stood there gazing at her questionably.

"Jack, we shouldn't be doing this..."

Annoyed impatience took over him, "Dis is because of Spot, huh? Ya don't think we should cuz ya worried 'bout Spot..."

"No, I mean, no." She was finding it difficult to articulate, his sullenness only compounding it.

"This is isn't all about Spot, Jack. There was obviously something going on with you to make you break it off with me in the first place! You can't just suddenly come back and kiss me, and make everything magically better. These past few days you haven't even bothered to listen to me, you've just been going around pouting because you're not getting your way. You don't know what's going on, I mean _really_ going on with me! You don't know that I got a job today because Andrew keeps getting worse and worse so I have to get out of here! You don't know all of this because you've been too busy being caught up in yourself and how things will effect _you_. At least Spot actually listens to me!"

He snorted. "I'm not even gonna get into it wit' ya ovah Spot right now. I t'ink deep down ya know da truth about him."

She was about to retort and he cut her off, "No, look I don't fight ovah dis right now." He gazed at her intently. "Ya said Andrew's getting' woise, what's goin' on?"

"He hit my sister last night...I knew that it was getting worse and worse but when I saw him do that, and then Susan just defends him afterward; it's disgusting. I just..." she blew out a large breath, "I just need to get away from it all, you know."

Jack nodded solemly. "Ya need me to take care of him fah ya?" He asked seriously.

She shook her head. "No, thank you though."

"He hasn't hoit ya, has he?" Jack asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, not really."

Jack's head snapped up. "Whaddya mean 'not really'?"

"He hasn't; it's fine, really, Jack." She hurriedly went on.

"I'm gonna kill him." His normally soft and laughing eyes had turned a stormy swirly mass of anger.

"Jack, no, that's the last thing that I need added to my problems. You and Spot are going to get yourselves into trouble if you try going after him. He's got a lot of connections in this town."

"Spot? You've actually talked about all dis to him? Ya didn't even tell me any of dis fah a long time."

"It's not a big deal, Jack. It just came up last night..." she cringed as she realized what she just said, knowing that he was going to pounce on it...

...And she was right. "Oh, last night! Ya spent last night wit' him?"

"No, not like that. After that fight with my sister I had to get out of the house and I just ran and ran. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going and I just ended up running into him. I was obviously upset so I told him."

"Well, lucky he was dere fah ya, den," his lips were pressed thin and there was a hollowness to his voice. "Ya know, I jus' wish dat things were back to how dey used to be." He sounded so vulnerable.

She didn't say anything but her heart was breaking at the sad tone of his voice.

It was as if a curtain passed over his face and he tried to hide his anguish. "So, what job did'ja' get?"

"Oh, um, I'm going to be a governess."

Jack smiled, "You'll be a great one," he remarked proudly.

He looked out of the window, seeing that the sun had set. He tilted his head to the side, "it's gettin' late, I should prob'ly go. I'm sorry fah everythin', Annie. If ya evah need me, I'll be here. " He walked over to the door, opening it and stepping out.

"Jack..."

He turned around to face her, stopping halfway through closing the door. "Yeah?"

"I love the book. It was very, very sweet. Thank you," tears were beginning to sting her eyes as she looked at the boy who had occupied so much of her heart. She felt helpless and scared knowing that though he was still there, very much there, there was also a new portion beginning to be steadily filled with another.

He gazed at her longingly. "I love you, Annie," it was said so quietly that she almost didn't hear it. He was gone in an instant, leaving her standing in the doorway.

"Anne, you need to stop being such an affected little twit and make up your idiotic, wishy-washy mind before you really hurt everyone!" she sternly told herself. The blanket of darkness enveloped the street, and she finally shut the door firmly, as if that would help open the solution to her all of her problems.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really hope that you guys are all still liking this...so, are you?**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are the coolest!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne tentatively reached up and knocked on the door with her free hand. Her other hand was occupied by holding on to the old beat up carpet bag. She had had that bag for ages, it was one of the few things of her mother's that she possessed. Truth be told, it probably should have been put into the rag bag a few years ago, but sentimental value secured it a permanent place.

"Yes, miss?" A young woman wearing an apron answered the door.

"Hello. I'm Anne Hutchins. I'm the new governess."

"Oh, yes, of coarse, miss. Please come in." She smiled and opened the door wider and let Anne pass. "Would you like me to take your bag?"

"Oh, no, thank you, though. There's a trick to holding it, anyway – if you don't get just the right grip on it it has a tendency to fall apart. It's a very old carpet bag." Anne noticed that she was starting to ramble and was glad that the girl didn't seem to notice; or perhaps she was just too kind to say anything.

Even though she was here just yesterday to first apply for the position, she was still amazed at the expansive home. The parlor was wide and well lit with giant bay windows; a definite sign of the very wealthy in this day and age. There were large oriental rugs strewn about and many had matching vases on stands sprinkledthroughout the stately home. She snapped her attention back to the girl leading the way. They walked up an ornate set of stairs, the girl stopping when they reached the top.

"This is your room, miss..." She turned the knob and ushered them inside a small room.

It was a cozy space, adorned with a simple dark wood writing desk, a small bed wedged in the corner, and a comfortable looking chair residing next to the sole window.

"Is there anything else that you'll be needin, miss?"

"Why don't you just call me Anne?" she said kindly.

This caused the girl to slightly blush, not use to such informality. "Alright, Miss Anne."

"What's your name?"

"Betty."

"It's nice to meet you, Betty."

Betty nodded her head shyly. "It'll be nice having another girl around my age here. The last governess was old and no fun." She slapped her hand up to her mouth as soon as the words left her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!"

Anne just laughed lightly, "It's alright. I'm glad to be here, too."

"Well, I have chores to do, but I think you'll really like it here. The children are darling and you'll adore them, I'm sure."

"Yes, we met briefly yesterday. Minnie and Charles seem to be well behaved. I'm sure we'll get along just famously."

Betty turned to leave.

"Thanks, Betty."

She turned back around, "You're welcome, Miss Anne."

Anne began the task of unpacking her bag and settling in. She tried to push away the thought of how her sister was going to feel when she found her note this morning. She hadn't had the heart – _no, not heart – I hadn't had the courage_ she corrected herself – to tell her in person that she was leaving. She had simply packed a few meager belongings with her, wrote Susan a note explaining that she was safe, and that she had taken a position as a governess. She wrote that she was sorry but she was dying staying inside that house, watching her sister being treated like that – not to mention the fact that she, herself, was treated poorly there. She let her know that she loves her and that she would still be there sometimes to check on her.

With everything put in it's place she reached in to grab the last remaining item in the bag. She placed the book gingerly on the table, wrapping an arm around her waist, hugging herself tightly. She gazed out of the window causing her to suck in a breath. _What in the world is he doing here! How does he even know that I'm here!_ She rubbed her temples roughly before leaving her room, descending down the stairs, and quickly going out of the door, closing it behind her.

"Spot? What are you doing here?"

"Aw, c'mon, is dat any way to treat a friend, angel?"

She chose to ignore his question and barreled on with her own, "I'm serious, how did you know that I was here?"

He shrugged confidently, "I got my ways..."

"I only arrived here an hour ago!"

He gave her a blank stare, "so?"

"_So_, an hour is not much time. Do you have someone spying on me?" she narrowed her eyes, looking at him accusingly.

"Don't flattah ya'self."

She waved him off. "Fine. Now, what do you want?"

"Jus' to see ya."

"Spot, this is my first day of employment."

"So?" he repeated, and she found her patience beginning to thin.

"So, I don't know if it's such a good idea for me to have visitors this soon,"

He cocked his head to the side, amused by the flustered state that he seemed to be putting her in. "Hey, relax, sweet'eart. I ain't askin' ya to invite me to dinnah wit ya and da queen. I jus' wanted to come and say hello." His eyes scanned the tall building and he let out a whistle. "I also wanted to see ya new digs...real swanky." He faced her again.

"Well, now you said hello."

He laughed. "Is dat all ya gonna say to me aftah all we been togeddah?"

"What do you want me to say?"

He smirked, "Hmmm, I could think of a few thing's..." his voice was husky.

"In your dreams, Conlon," she hoped her voice sounded a lot more aloof than she felt.

"I could give ya a wakin' dream..." He stepped closer to her, running his fingertips up and down her arm.

She stepped out of his reach, "I don't get you."

"Dat's ya fault. Ya could have me."

"That's not what I mean. One minute you're cocky, obnoxious Spot Conlon – leader of Brooklyn, think you're God's gift to women; and then the next...you're really sweet and you actually listen to me. You almost seem sincere. So, which are you?"

He was silent a moment, and then a huge grin broke out on his face. "I can be whaddevah ya want, sweets."

"Aggg," she groaned in frustration. "Nevermind. Look, I really need to get back in there. They only gave me a bit of time to settle before I start lessons with the children. I'll see you later."

She was at the door and about to enter when his voice stopped her.

"Hey, Anne..." she turned and faced him expectantly.

"I shore wish I had a teachah dat looked like ya – maybe den I woulda stayed in school," he chuckled.

She threw him a disapproving look. "Goodbye, Spot."

"I'll see ya soon, pretty."

She shut the door when she was back inside, making her way back up to her room. She was glad to find no one standing around, it appeared her brief absence from the house wasn't noticed. She closed her bedroom door and leaned against it, trying to slow her increased heart rate. _That guy is a complete enigma. I need to make sure not to let my guard down around that one. How did he know that I even went out and won this job in the first place? I don't remember telling him that I was going to look for one that night and I didn't see him all day yesterday. He just plays games, I would do better to completely ignore him. Easier said than done..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember the 3 'R's? Review, Review, Review: ) **

**PS – did anyone catch the Anne of Green Gables reference?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here's another one...I hope that you guys like it.**

**PS – the Green Gables reference in the previous chapter was in regards to her old carpet bag. Very obscure, I know...for some reason that little part of the book about having to hold it just right and the line she says always stuck out to me. I'm a strange one. Ah, well.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What da hell are ya doin' here?"

"Same thing as youse, I'd reckin'..." Jack's jaw was clenched.

"Anne know ya here?"

"Nah, she'd prob'ly kill me if she knew."

Heavy silence and tension permeated their senses.

"Annie know dat you're heah?" he countered.

"Nah, she'd kill me, too. She's a feisty one, dat goil is." Spot laughed tightly.

"Da asshole needs a good soak'in...or woise."

"Woise is what I'd say."

Jack was staring off and chewing on his tongue trying to decide what the best mode of attack would be. Spot's eyes were narrowed as he scanned the outside of building, as if this would provide some sort of clue.

Jack faced Spot, "Look, ya know ya ain't my favourite poisen right now and I ain't yas eithah – but two o' us is beddah den one against dis dumbass."

Spot eyed him trying to gage his sincerity. "A temp'orary alliance, eh, Jacky-Boy?"

"Yeah, ya could say dat..." Jack veered his glance to the left for a moment before turning back to him. "Dis bum's gotta learn a lesson; as long as ya already heah wit me, I figure da best way to get to him is t'rough da both o' us." His gaze was steady, "den aftah dis we can go back to try'in to one up each uddah." He laughed slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes and Spot knew that he was not kidding.

"Yeah, a'right." he answered slowly. "So, whaddya got in mind, Cowboy?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Anne?"

"Mmm? I'm awake, I'm awake..."

"Miss Anne, would you care for a nice cup of tea?" Betty entered the room and walked straight over to draw the heavy curtains.

Anne sat up straight. "Are you always so cheery this early in the morning?" she grumbled.

"Yep." Betty chirped.

"What time is it? Am I late?" Anne asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Oh, no. The children haven't even gotten up yet. Those two sleep like a log. Besides it's only just eight." She looked over at her new housemate. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have woken you up so early."

"It's past eight!" Anne jumped out of bed. "That's kind of late to be just waking. On my first day, too..." she gnawed on her fingers tips worriedly.

Betty laughed. "Oh, you'll get used to this house. The Barretts are what you would call late risers," she giggled. "The children usually wake about now, but Mr. And Mrs Barrett would lie in until noon if they could."

This alleviated Anne's worry somewhat. "Oh, good to hear." She reached for her wrap. "I still can't believe that I slept in like this! I usually have trouble sleeping very late."

"Well, you had quite a big day yesterday; moving in here and all. It's no wonder."

Anne smiled, "You know, you're one of those people that you meet and immediately become fast friends with."

Betty beamed, "Thanks. You are, too." She paused a moment, weighing something on her mind. "I hope that you don't find it improper of me to ask, but..." she trailed, uncertainty on her face.

"What?"

"Who was that boy that you talked to yesterday?"

The colour drained from Anne's face. "What boy?" her voice came out in a squeak.

Betty laughed. "The good looking one that you met outside."

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, I was coming round the corner and I saw you fly down the steps and out the door. I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok," she replied sheepishly.

Anne was looking at the floor, so Betty continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a pest. I looked out and saw you talking to him so I just turned around and went back to what I was doing."

Anne smiled at her, "There's nothing to be sorry about...and that guy is just a friend. Quite a bothersome one, really," she laughed.

"Ah, but I can tell that you'd be upset if he quit botherin' you..." she surmised astutely.

Anne shrugged. "Possibly."

Betty just looked at her.

"Alright, I'll admit that I've become accustomed to his face. He's just so infuriating sometimes..."

"Those can be the best ones."

The two fell into a fit of giggles taking a few moments to subside.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just very unsure about everything right now."

"Like what, miss?"

"Oh, like that boy, for instance. He just happens to be the old friend of Jack..._ex_ friend, I suppose..." she mused out loud.

"Who's Jack?"

"He's..." she sighed, "he's my old flame, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, it's all gotten rather complicated really. Jack broke things off, then Spot -" Betty gave her a questioning look, "Spot is the guy from yesterday."

"Oh," she murmured in recognition, seemingly amused by the name.

"Spot started paying attention to me, and Jack sure didn't like that. So, now Jack's following me around again, and then Spot will come by, and then – aggg. I think that I've had a chronic headache for days now!" she lamented with her hands up to her head dramatically.

Betty gave her a sympathetic look. "Sounds like a royal mess ya have on your hands, Miss Anne."

Anne gave out a self deprecating little laugh. "Listen to me. I sound like a whining little girl. Pathetic, really."

"No, not at all. Though, I will say it must be exciting having two boys vying for your affection like that."

"You know, you would think so, huh? But it's really not. In theory perhaps, but not in practice. I mean, yes, obviously it's very flattering. But, it's horrible knowing that no matter what your decision is someone is going to be hurt." Anne let out a defeated moan.

"Also, there's the issue of how much is this all really about me and how much of it is just the two of them competing against each other?"

"WEEE..." There was a playful screeching coming down the hallways and Anne detected two blurry flashes run by.

"They're awake." Both girls commented simultaneously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh oh, what kind of trouble brewin' are Jacky and Spotty getting themselves into...**

**Review, Review, Review! That would be ever so heavenly! And all of you wonderful people that do review – I love ya guys! Really, it's most excellent and it makes me keep writing this: ) Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, here's the pick up of the misadventures of Jack and Spot...**

**Oh, and yay! Leslie and angelhaven44 picked up the My Fair Lady line...yep, I'm a sucker for that one. Particularly that song 'I've Grown Accustomed To Her Face'. There's one more silly one in here that I know you _all_ will notice – just bear in mind, I simply couldn't help myself: )**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Mister Kelly and a Mister Conlon are here to see you, Mister Hack." The severe looking woman announced disdainfully.

"Who?" Andrew Hack asked sharply. He caught sight of the two guys standing behind the secretary and he wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "Tell them that I can't see them right now," he told her; acting as if the young men couldn't hear him.

"Oh, I think ya'll wanna see us, _Mistah Hack_," Jack replied while Spot was glaring at him menacingly.

"Very well, come in." Andrew tried to hide his discomfort, opting to cover his insecurity with snide manners.

The secretary turned her nose up at the visitors as she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Andrew eyed them suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Jack put his hand to his chest. "Why, Andrew – doncha remembah me?"

Spot elaborated when they received a blank look in response. "Let's jus' say we're friends of da Hutchins' family."

A brief flash of panic flickered in him, causing him to resemble a caged animal trying desperately to escape his captors. A smarmy facade deftly replaced it, however. A trait that he had acquired during his early days of practicing law.

"I remember you now. You're friends of Anne's. Sit down," he motioned to a set of matching chairs in front of his desk.

"No thanks. Dis won't take long," Jack's reply was cold. "Ya see, we been doin' a bit of diggin' up on ya, _Mistah Bigshot_."

Andrew squirmed in his chair. "Oh? You two want to be lawyers, too?" He asked dumbly, trying to hide his alarm.

"Shore, jackass. We'se wanna be jus' like ya. Ya think ya could teach us how to beat women, too?" Spot's voice was thick with sarcasm but his eyes were like pools of frigid fury.

Andrew straightened in his plush backed chair, looking deadly serious. "What the hell do you two want?"

"_Nevah_ – and I mean _nevah_ – lay a hand on Annie, again." Jack was leaning on Andrew's desk, his face mere inches from the lawyer's.

"I don't care about Anne."

"Yeah, well, dat's annudah thing. Don'cha evah lay a hand on Susan, neitha."

Andrew scoffed. "I don't think any of this is your business."

"We jus' made it _our_ business," Jack spat.

Andrew looked around him at Spot. Spot's silence seemed to disconcert him even more. He started tugging at the starched collar of his shirt nervously.

"Why would _I_ have to listen to a couple of hoodlums like yourselves?"

Jack stood up straight once again, never breaking eye contact.

"Oh, I think ya'll wanna listen, Hack. It seems ya found ya'self – oh, a bit outta sorts, we'll call it – quite a few years back..."

Andrew broke his stare, looking off to the side of him as answered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think ya do." Jack smiled. "Remembah a little incident in Boston involving a certain -"

"ALRIGHT!" Andrew cut him off, standing up abruptly.

Jack and Spot returned triumphant looks to each other.

"Alright." He repeated, this time a little calmer. He sat back down, appearing thoroughly defeated. "So, what exactly will it take for you two to keep this..._information_, to yourselves?"

Spot nodded thoughtfully, "A porcelain tub wit' boilin' watah..."

"Really?" the slimeball asked hopefully.

Spot shot him a filthy look. "No, ya dumbass. Ya need to stay da hell away from Anne." He leveled him with a look that brought chills to his spine.

"Fine."

"An' ya also bettah not hit her sistah no more, neitha -" Jack reiterated.

"Fine," he croaked again.

The Brooklyn leader tilted his head to the side, appraising the suited idiot in front of him. His face screwed up in vile disgust.

"I nevah understood what kinda sick bastard would lay a hand on a woman..."

Jack snorted and Spot glared at him a moment and then smirked.

"Get'cha mind outta da guttah, Cowboy."

The silly moment passed lightening quick, however, and both turned back to the matter at hand.

"Do we make ourselves clear, Dick?"

"Aw, Jack, his name ain't Richard, it's Andrew."

The boys sniggered once again, neither of them averting their gaze from the lawyer.

Andrew bit his cheek. "Fine, I won't _ever_ hit a woman again. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, it's a start," Jack said slowly and smacked Andrew upside the head; hard.

Jack's glare blazed over him, anger and power radiating with each word. "Watch ya'self. Don't fahget we can break ya."

"In more ways den one." Spot fingered the tip of this cane that was hanging at his side ominously. His icy stare bore into Andrew.

Perspiration was beading on the cowardly lawyer's brow as he was sitting there and he nodded vigorously.

The two blackmailers walked out of the office and made their way back out of the building. The sunlight assaulted them as they exited the law offices. They both stopped outside of the steps.

"So, dis is where we part ways again." Jack squinted at him in the sun.

"And become rivals again."

There was silence.

"Tell me, Spot. Is dis all jus' a game to ya?"

Spot knew exactly what he was referring to. "Whaddya think?" he answered cryptically.

"Don't know what to think. Ya nevah went aftah one of my goils before..."

Spot tensed. "She wasn't your goil no more, Jack. Ya let her go."

Jack ran his hands through his hair.

"Ya pushed her away an' she came runnin' to me."

Jack's head snapped up. "Ya chased her, Spot. She didn't jus' go wit' ya."

Spot shrugged. "Eh, she didn't run too fast..."

Jack flexed his fingers in and out of a fist, trying to control his temper.

Spot was never one to back down from a fight, but he didn't much feel like instigating another one with his old friend right now.

"Look, what we did in dere to da scumbag was fun. Next time we do my way an' jus' soak da bum."

This seemed to appease Jack a bit and he relaxed somewhat. "Annie's gonna kill us when she finds out what we did."

"Den let's make shore she don't find out."

Jack nodded half heartedly. "Jus' so youse know, I meant what I said da ouddah day; I _will _kill ya if ya hoit her."

"Same goes for me, Cowboy."

They stood there assessing each other another moment.

"See ya around, Conlon."

"See ya around, Kelly."

They split ways and walked off in their opposite directions, neither looking back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne stirred as she heard a soft clanking on the window. Then it happened again. She fluttered her eyes open but they were unseeing in the mass of darkness. There it was again. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and trying to strain her ears for the sound. Clank went her window. She plopped out of the bed and clumsily stepped over towards the soft ruckus. She pushed aside the curtain and peered out into the moonlight. She immediately flinched when the offending items were thrust back to the window – it was tiny pebbles making the clanking. She pushed the panes open and stuck her head out searching for the source.

"FINALLY! What took ya so long?"

She pressed her fingers to her lips. "Sshh! What in the world are you doing here at this time! And throwing rocks at my window, no less!" she tried her best to keep her voice quiet, but it was difficult talking from the second story.

"I had to see ya!"

She made a frantic hushing sound. "Do you want to wake the entire house?"

He shrugged and she looked down on him sternly.

"Go away. It's late."

"I'm coming up dere."

She shook her head vehemently. "No!"

"Den ya come down here."

"Spot Conlon, I am _not_ going down there to see you in the middle of the night!"

He glanced around. "Dat's alright. I'll jus' climb up dis tree..."

She thought that he was bluffing until he moved over and expertly began to swing up. Her eyes became huge saucers and she furtively glanced behind her in the room, even though she knew no one was there. He got to the top branch and smugly smiled at her.

"Boy, ya shore make a guy do extra woik."

"You need to get down before you break your leg," she reprimanded, secretly delighted that he make such a grand gesture.

"Whad'are ya, me muddah?" He laughed at her.

"Really, you should get down from there."

"A'right." With that he skillfully jumped from his perch into her window, making her stumble back in surprise.

"Are you crazy?" He was standing too close to her and she took a few more steps back.

A grin cracked across his face. "Crazy for you, angel."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Didn't we already go over this? I can't believe that you would actually get results from those lines. It only makes you sound like a common masher."

"Oh, your jibes really hoit me, princess." He smoothed his hand down her unruly bed hair and she sucked in a breath at the touch.

"Really, Spot, you need to leave."

"Ya don't really want me to do dat, now do ya?"

"Yes," her voice squeaked.

He nodded exaggeratedly. "Shore thing, sweets. I'm leavin' right now." He kissed her forehead. Then he kissed her nose. Finally, he kissed her on both cheeks. He strode back over to the window before she really registered any of the soft brushes he left on her skin. He began to crawl back out, but he turned back to face her.

"See, sweet'eart; if I was jus' tryin' to seduce ya I wouldn't be leavin' right now, would I?" His cocky grin was residing back on his face.

She snapped to. "Or maybe it's all part of your plan, and you're just really good at...at...at..." she stuttered off, realizing that her inability to articulate was not being helped by her half asleep state. And his kisses had just put her back even more into a dreamlike haze.

He chuckled at her inability to form her sentence. "I'm good at a lot of things, angel. But ya know I'm not as much of a womanizer as ya think..."

She crossed her arms over her chest, unconvinced.

He raised his brows. "What? Ya don't believe me?"

"No."

He slowly shook his head back and forth, clucking his tongue in mock disdain. "Anne, Anne, Anne. Your doubt in me disturbs me. What are we to do about it?" He was still perched on her windowsill, half in and half outside.

"Well, right now all we should do is go back to bed," she answered wearily.

His eyes lit up and he hopped off the sill and jumped back in.

"Oh, NO. No, no, no, no. I don't think so, you were on your way out."

He held out both arms, palms up in a placating way. "Oh, good lady, don't think I had anythin' but honourable intentions...I'm jus' followin' ya wishes."

He grinned at her wickedly. "Ya said we should go back to bed..." He enclosed the space between them and started to take her hand. She snatched it from him and gently nudged him away.

"I don't think so! You know perfectly well what I meant. You really _need_ to leave, now." She continued to guide him back the few steps to the window. He walked backwards till he felt his back hit the wall, grinning at her the entire time.

"Are you trying to make me lose my job?" She asked him.

"If ya lost ya job, would ya come stay wit me?" he wiggled his brows up and down.

She sighed. "You are incorrigible."

"Mmm, sounds attractive,"

She grasped his shoulders with each hand and turned him around to face the window, ignoring his last words. He let her spin him around easily and he crawled half way out again.

"Oh, Anne, one more thing..." he whispered, motioning with his forefinger for her to lean closer to hear.

She leaned down waiting for him to speak. He didn't though, instead he just tilted his head a little and gave her a quick kiss before he descended down the tree. She stood there dumbstruck before she heard his deep voice carry up to her.

"G'night, pretty lady. And don't worry, I'll show ya some of da ouddah things I'm good at, later..." he drawled before turning around.

She reached down and grabbed a rubber letter sealer from her desk right next to her, chucking it out the window. It hit her target in the back of his shoulder and he spun around to face her.

"Ya actually hit me dis time...I'm impressed." He smirked at her, saluted her, and then he then drifted back off into the night.

A small smile played on her lips before she closed her window and retreated back under her warm covers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK, hey, I think this may be my longest chapter yet. I know, I know, the porcelain tub reference was completely silly and shameless; but hey, didn't it make you giggle for at least a second? Okaaay, it was probably just me. Anyway, read and review, pretty please with a lime on top...cuz, really, it's not fair that it's Always cherries; I mean where's the lime's rights, you know? They really feel left out sometimes...yeah, ok.**

**Review and be Rad!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I can't say it enough – _Thank You for all of your Wonderful reviews! _Seriously, you guys all rock and your reviews make me most pleased! You guys really are the bestest: )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright, you two have fun."

"Oh, we always have fun during our free times, Miss Anne."

Anne smiled down at her two new charges and bade them goodbye. They always went through lessons during the mornings, had a break for lunch, went back to lessons for another hour or two, and then it was their free time to play until dinner. Anne liked their free time because that meant that it was her free time, too. She gathered her things that she would need for her stroll and left the house.

A pleasant breeze kissed her face and she began her walk. Trekking down her new street was a quiet experience but as soon as she turned the corner to the next street she was bombarded with noise. Busy noise of carriages, carts being pushed around, and people milling this way and that. She spotted a familiar face a few feet away.

"Hi, Race."

He whipped his head around. "Oh, hey dere, Annie. How's tings?" he greeted her warmly.

"Good. I just finished with my lessons for the day so I thought that I'd get out and about for a bit."

Race nodded. "Yeah, Jack said some'im 'bout ya bein' a governess, now, huh?'

She nodded an affirmative and smiled.

"So, how's dat treatin' youse?"

"Splendidly, actually. The kids are really great, and the house is lovely."

"Holy smokes, don't tell me ya live 'round da cornah?"

"Yes, why?"

"Sheesh, ya live wit' da Rockefellah's?" he joked as he rubbed the back of his fingers at his vest in fake admiration.

"Very funny. No, I live with the Barretts."

Race just laughed. He juggled the few remaining newspapers in his hand as he pulled out another cigar from his vest pocket.

"Slow day for selling the second edition?"

"What? Oh, yeah, but I'm not doin' too bad. I told poor Jack to take my place sellin' at da tracks right now, seein' as he missed yesterday mornin'" he answered her distractedly, now trying to locate a match.

Anne's brow furrowed. "Why did Jack miss selling yesterday morning?"

"Cuz he and Spot was seein' dat lawyer..." he was still focused on his search before he finally found his match and lit his cigar. He turned his attention back toward her only to find an angry face staring back at him. "What?"

"He was seeing a lawyer? As in my brother-in-law lawyer! And Spot was with him?"

Her expression made Race a bit antsy all of the sudden and he realized that he probably just said something that he should not have. He tried to fix it.

"Look, I was prob'bly mistaken. Maybe dey was just-"

"Ah, no. I am going to pummel him! You know what, I need to go talk to Jack _right now."_

"Aw, look, Annie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start nothin'."

"It's not your fault. I just really need to speak with him. You said that he's at the races?"

"Uh, maybe ya should go off an' cool down before ya talk to him..."

"I don't think so. I need to talk to him now, while I'm still in the mood to pummel him." She turned on her heel and headed towards the track.

Race heard her muttering to herself as she was leaving and the words 'thump' and 'wallop' were repeated numerous times. His eyes widened and he remarked to himself, "I tink she's been hangin' round Conlon too long...glad I ain't Jack right now. A woman scorned is a nasty ting..." he laughed to himself before beginning to shout the headlines again.

"SCIENCE EXPERIMENT GONE BAD IN BROOKLYN...CRAZY MONKIES RUNNING AMUCK"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JACK!"

He whirled around to come toe to toe with the girl. He gulped largely as he took in her slightly ragged breaths and the fire in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Annie?"

"You know perfectly what's wrong! What were the two of you _thinking_!"

Jack sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"As if you don't know!" She gave him a furtive look. "Jack, come on. You know that he's a powerful man in this city. You know that he's not one to mess with...he's got the law on his side. Which is very scary when it's in the wrong hands, like in his case. And -"

"Annie, stop. It's all right. It's all right." He soothed, looking her deep in the eyes; willing her to calm down.

But she would have none of it. She wanted to be angry so by golly she was going to be. "Jack! I'm serious. Why would the two of you even risk such a thing? It's not like either of you have perfect track records when it comes to the law! He's going to-"

"-he's not gonna do anythin'. We got it taken' care of..."

Anne's face blanched. "What did you do?" Her voice trembled.

Jack couldn't help a stray chuckle that escaped. "Nothin' drastic, not what you're thinkin', anyway."

"What – did – you – do?" she demanded.

"Let's jus' say he won't be botherin' no one, no more."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Cuz we got somethin' on him, dat's all."

Her mouth opened into a big O like a fish. She closed it again and narrowed her gaze. "You blackmailed him?" she eventually whispered.

"Wait – how did'ja know about dis, in the foyist place?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She looked over to his side as she replied, "it doesn't matter."

Jack's eyes softened and he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I had to go behind ya back, Annie. Da scum had to be talked to."

Anne lost her gusto for the fight. "Even though it was foolish, I know the two of you had good intentions." She returned his gaze again. "Thanks."

He shrugged, his hold remaining on her.

A thought just occurred to her. "So, does this mean that you and Spot are friends, again?"

"No," came the swift response.

"But you two went in together?"

Jack removed his hands from her shoulders, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Can't we jus' have one conversation wit'out bringin' him up?"

Anne looked down at her feet and didn't say anything.

He exhaled loudly at her lack of a response. He slanted his head and looked at her.

"I wanted to give ya some'in."

She looked back up at him. "Oh, Jack, you shouldn't be spending your money..."

"It didn't cost nothin'" He fished in his inside pocket of his dark vest. He pulled something out but his large fist covered it, hiding it from view.

"Put ya hand out..." he ordered to Anne. She hesitated a moment before doing so.

She felt something smooth and cool hit her palm.

"Ok, open dem."

Her eyes flittered open and she gasped. "Oh, Jack, where did you get these? They had to be very expensive..." she looked concerned but he didn't answer, he just watched her closely. "It's beautiful, Jack...but I can't accept this."

"Yes, ya can. And I told ya, dey didn't cost me nothin'. It was me muddah's."

Anne looked back at him, surprised. She could see the emotion on his face and her heart lurched. The fact that he would give her something like this spoke volumes – and she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to hear it all right now.

"I want ya to have them." Jack told her firmly, closing her hand over the precious gift. "No strings attached."

She paused a moment, just staring at her enclosed hand. "Thank you. It's – it means a lot that you would trust me with this, Jack."

He smiled at her and reached for her other hand, taking it in his. "Can I walk wit' ya?"

"Don't you still have a few papers left to sell?"

He shrugged it off. "Not really. I don't care, I'd ratha spend time wit' ya right now." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but return the gesture.

"That would be lovely."

They walked a while together, talking like old times – almost. There was a slight tension following them in the air everywhere they went but neither of them mentioned it. They had missed each other's company and it was nice being together again; whether it was just as friends or something more didn't matter right then. Anne filled him in on her job and all of the minute happenings of the house hold over the past few days since she had started – omitting Spot's initial visit and his previous nighttime outing there. He was hanging on her every word, listening intently.

They reached her building and she stopped them in the front, the two still clasping hands.

Jack scanned the outside. "Dis looks real nice, Annie." He gazed back at her.

"It is. I'm glad to be here."

The awkwardness of parting embraced them and they released their entwined hands.

"Are you sure about -"

"I'm shore. I want ya to have it."

She smiled.

"No strings attached, Annie. I mean it. I jus' want ya to be happy..." He placed his rough hands on each side of her face and tilted her head slightly downward, brushing his lips on her brow before releasing her again.

She stood on tip toes and placed a tender kiss on his lips before expeditiously going to the door and disappearing inside.

Jack was mesmerized for a moment, gingerly reaching up and brushing his fingers over his lips where she had just kissed him. After standing there with feet rooted down to the spot for another minute, he finally reversed his direction and headed back down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review, review, review some more...it's very addictive and I love it!**

**And don't worry, Jack's mystery gift will be revealed later...**

**Ok, time to review me pretties...yes? Goodie, goodie!**


	18. Chapter 18

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne groaned. "Do I really have to?" she whined with a small frown on her face.

Betty laughed. "Oh, come now, Miss Anne. It won't be that bad. It will all be over before you know it."

Anne pouted slightly. "I wish you were going to be there..."

Betty scoffed. "Aha. I don't think so. The Barretts are nice people but they wouldn't be bringin' their maid with them to a fancy dinner such as this."

"Well, why would they want to bring their governess? It's not as though I'm of high stature."

"You are to them. Besides, I overheard Mrs. Barrett telling one of her friends that you very much reminded her of her niece."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she said that she was saddened when her niece sailed away last summer for France. She said that she was very glad to find you because you were so good with the children and because it was almost like having her niece back. So, you see, Miss Anne, it isreally a compliment that she would be having you go to their dinner party tonight."

"I know it is. And I feel very flattered, really I do." Anne sat down on her bed and sighed. "I just, oh I don't know. I just feel so out of sorts at these fancy functions. I feel like a bull in a china shop. Very ungraceful and not close to elegant enough."

"Well, you certainly look elegant tonight, in that fancy gown ya have on."

Anne ran her fingers along the gown that she wore, marveling at it's soft texture. "It's very pretty, isn't it? It's not really me, though. It was kind of Mrs. Barrett to loan it to me to wear. Though I should feel more at home in one of my own dresses...suppose none of them are fine enough for tonight."

Betty smiled warmly at her friend. "Oh, I know that you're nervous about going to this. You needn't be. You already look the belle of the ball and don't worry what any of them will think. They'll love you and even if they were foolish enough not to, it doesn't matter."

"I'm so glad we're friends! I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't been here to make this whole new life less scary." She hugged her confidant and they giggled.

"We're both lucky, Miss Anne."

Anne couldn't help laughing and shaking her head at the formality that her friend was constantly stuck in.

"Are you ever going to drop the 'miss' on my name?"

"Ah, sure thing, _Miss Anne_," she laughed. She stepped a foot away from Anne, appraising her appearance. "Ya look lovely. What are going to do with your hair, though?"

Anne made a face, "Oh, I don't know. It's so thick sometimes; it's like trying to mold something out of molasses."

Betty made a tutting noise. "I'm sure we can do something. Do you have any hair things?" She moved over to Anne's desk and scanned the top. Her eyes lit up when she found just the thing and an "Aha! Perfect!" escaped her lips. She went back over to Anne.

"What about these?" She held her hands up revealing a matching pair of lovely old fashioned pearl studded hair combs. "These would compliment your ivory gown splendidly," she gushed. "Where did you find these? I've not seen any like this for years."

"Jack gave them to me."

"Wow." Betty whispered.

Anne began wringing her hands, as was her nervous habit. "They were his mother's..."

"Double wow," she whispered again.

"I know. He gave them to me yesterday. I ended up going to find him because...well, that's a long story. But, anyway, we talked and it turned out that he was planning on coming to find me after he was done selling. He said that he really wanted to give these to me."

"So, what does this mean?"

"He said it was a gift with 'no strings attached'. He just wanted me to have them."

"And you said that his mother had passed away?"

"Yes, when he was very young..."

"So, this was a very big thing for him to do. I mean, these obviously must mean a great deal to him and he gave them to you."

"I know," she replied quietly.

Betty stood behind Anne and pulled her hair up on the sides, inserting the dainty combs in to hold it in place. "You sure look a sight. Very pretty."

Anne smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"So, there's just one real question..."

"I think I know it."

"So, who is it?"

"It's not that easy. They each have their own remarkable qualities..."

"Anne -" Betty dropped her usually formal pretense, a sign of their budding close friendship. "You have to make a decision. Soon, because the longer you wait the worse it's gonna be. It won't get any easier, trust me." Her normal gaiety was lacking and Anne knew that they was a hidden meaning behind her words.

"You've been through this before yourself, haven't you?" she surmised astutely.

"You could say that. I only know that if you don't truly follow you heart, then you'll lose it all. I followed my head, and not my heart. In the end I ended up hurting everyone even worse. I tried so hard to protect us all and it only served to make matters worse. I lost it all," she looked at Anne seriously, as if she was desperately trying to save her from ending up with the same fate. "Listen to me, you need to do what you _feel_ is the right thing, not what you _think_."

"ANNE? ARE YOU READY?" Mrs. Barrett's voice rang up from downstairs, breaking the moment.

Betty seemed to automatically snap back into her cheerful self. "Time to go. Don't worry, you'll have a lovely time I'm sure."

"Thanks, I still wish you were coming..." she trailed off as she was ushered out the door and down the stairs.

"Oh, you look swimmingly, my dear." Mrs. Barrett cooed. She handed Anne her wrap as she put her own on.

"Thank you. Are you sure you wouldn't rather that I stay with the children?" _Say yes, say yes_, Anne chanted in her head.

"Pish posh. We are having you come as our guest. Besides the children will fine with Betty."

Mr. Barrett appeared with his hat and cloak. "Ready, ladies?"

"Of course, Mr. Barrett," his wife tittered and they walked out into the evening chill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was situated in a lovely home on the outskirts of Brooklyn. It was about the only truly fashionable district in the borough and everything inside dripped with wealth. Anne was afraid to touch anything for fear of breaking it and all the finery made her feel very claustrophobic.

"Anne, dear, I would love you to meet our dear old friends, Mr. And Mrs. Manning."

"Oh, pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said awkwardly.

"Miss Hutchins here, has been bestowed to us from the heavens. She comes from a prominent family and we're most pleased to have her with us. She guides Minnie and Charles in their studies."

Mr. And Mrs. Manning nodded in uniform. Anne wondered exactly what sort of 'prominence' in her family had Mrs. Barrett been referring to. Mrs. Manning spoke, "That's lovely, just lovely."

A young man joined their group and Mrs. Manning beamed. "May I introduce my son, Mr. Jonathan Manning." He smiled toothily at Anne. "Jonathon, this is Miss Anne Hutchins."

He bowed cheekily to her. "Most gracious to make your acquaintance, dear lady."

The two older woman giggled giddily. The elder Mr. Manning moved away from the group without a word, choosing to join the brandy snifter ensemble in the other room.

"Well! Isn't this a grand coincidence, the two of you meeting here. I'm sure that I had _no _idea that your son was attending. This couldn't have worked out better than if it were planned." She winked to Mrs. Manning, failing miserably in her attempt to be subtle. " Let's just leave the young people to talk, dear Mrs. Manning," Mrs. Barrett linked her arm with her accomplice's and strolled away leaving a dumbstruck (and rather annoyed) Anne standing with Jonathan Manning.

"So, you live with the Barretts, huh?" His words weren't offensive, but his tone somehow was. The way he was looking her up and down made her feel very uncomfortable. She felt like she were a bug and he was deciding whether he wanted to play with her or squash her.

"Yes."

"Yes? Aren't you going to say more than that?"

"No."

He leered at her. "Come, now, Miss Hutchins. Don't play hard to get..." He brought himself closer to her, backing her into the corner and she recoiled.

"Would you please let me by?"

"Oh, come on, honey. You don't want to be leaving so soon..." He raised his hand to her shoulder and she shooed it away.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time. Please move."

"Why don't you make me?" He was thoroughly enjoying taunting her.

"I warned you." She said calmly before she stabbed him in the foot with the heel of her boot. He yelped in pain, hopping. She pushed past him and paused to smile at him sweetly. "Sorry to cut this conversation short; but I just can't stand speaking to someone whom I find completely repugnant."

She couldn't get out of that room quick enough. She made her way to the door and spoke to the attendant.

"Will you please inform Mr. And Mrs. Barrett that I'm not feeling well and I'll be going home early?"

"Of course, Madam. Would you like me to call a carriage?"

"No thanks." She grabbed her wrap and exited the building. She was fuming over the fact that this entire night appeared to be one huge set-up. Why Mrs. Barrett would want to set her up with anyone in the first place was beyond her, much less with a yokel like Jonathan Manning! She seethed with anger and humiliation over the entire affair. _I wish that I had never even come to this idiotic thing!_ She was quickly walking down the street, and she wondered idly if she should have accepted the carriage ride home; only she wasn't going home right at this instant. The cool air seemed to offer her a moment of clarity. There was only one place that she really wanted to be right now.

There was only one person that she really wanted to see right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know, a cliff hanger! Heehee, I couldn't resist. Who's the one person that Anne wants to see? Oho! Stay tuned until the next installment: ) **

**Reviews will make me write more swiftly! You guys have spoiled me...and I love youse for it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Leslie, ConlonsGirl, Margaret Faith, Shpadoinkle91, splashey, Reffy, sweets09, iluvthecheat, Chill92, angelmirror44, CiCi, MushM12, angelhaven44, molly, Tatsiana, - I hope I didn't leave any one out – thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews! It's really great that you guys take the time and let me know that you're reading and that you like it! Thanks again! You guys make me happy! Yeah! Rock On! Heehee.**

**PS – Sorry for that last chapter cliff hanger, I just couldn't resist : ) This one is the longest, yet, so hopefully this makes up for it... : )**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This was really stupid! Once again I've made the oh so educated decision to walk alone, at night, in this tumultuous city. I'm a Complete cretin! _These were the scornful thoughts that swam around her head, beginning to make it ache dully.

"Hey dere, goilie!"

Anne nearly jumped out of her skin in frightened surprise.

"Wot's a goilie like ya'self doin' all alone in dese foul streets?"

She looked away purposefully and kept walking._ Just keep going_, she chanted to herself internally._ Ignore them._

"Aw, ya too good for us, hot stuff?" he called after her.

"Shut it, will ya!" a second voice piped up. "Doncha recognize her?"

"Yeah, she's jus' one'a dem fancy broads..."

"No, ya moron! Dat's one of Spot's goils..."

The voices were fading as she covered more ground, moving further away. She was very relieved that they weren't following her, but that last line she heard was echoing in her mind...

'One of Spot's girls..." it bounced around in her head, 'One of Spot's girls...'

'ONE OF' ! It screamed inside her, blaring in her ears.

Her stride quickened and her pulse increased. Of course his womanizing reputation was no secret to her. When she had accused him of being a 'masher' before, it hadn't entirely been in jest. That night at Medda's when he had first made his interest obvious, she wasn't fool enough to delude herself into thinking that she was the only female that he had designs on. Over the past week, however, she had begun to convince herself that perhaps she really was different.

Perhaps she really did mean something more than merely a challenge.

Perhaps not.

She looked up to finally find herself at her destination. Her eyes scanned the milling group of boys before settling on one. Her nerve suddenly seemed to leave her and she had a strong urge to flee the scene. She was about to do just that when a pair of distant eyes noticed her. They widened instantly and she reveled in having caught him off guard. He was usually the one that enjoyed that reaction from her. He immediately strode over to her, seeming eager to distance the two of them from the rest of the crowd. He led her by the elbow a few more feet away.

"Anne, angel, whaddya doin' here?" His manner was aloof. He looked at her intently, softening when he noticed her distress. His thumb brushed across her cheek, concern etched on his face.

"I just -" she intended to relay the events of the party, but she halted when she gazed back into his eyes. An avalanche of emotions came crashing in on her and she was suddenly overwhelmed. She crumbled into him and his arms instantly wrapped around her like a cocoon.

"I just wanted to see you, Spot," she whispered tremulously.

"I'm right here, baby. Let's go somewheres sos we can talk, hmm?" He almost seemed anxious, quite a foreign demeanor for him. Anne looked back up into his eyes.

"Is this a bad time?"

"What? Nah, o' course not." He dismissed, chancing a glance over his shoulder.

"You seem preoccupied..."

"Nah, sweets, why would I be?" His worn smirk came back. "Hey, is it strange dat when a beauty-ful goil comes to see me, I wanna go somewheres away from all da boise?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, still not fully convinced. He ran his fingers along her arm, smiling down on her.

"How'd ya get here?" His voice came out abruptly.

"I walked." She braced herself for the reprimand that she knew would follow.

"Come on, Anne, ya can't be dat naïve. Why da hell do ya keep walkin' around da city at night! And not just da city, ya walk 'round Brooklyn. Ya damn lucky no one's messed wit' ya." His voice had a hard edge to it. She knew he was right, but she still felt a little miffed. She didn't say anything but she could feel her muscles tighten under his hold.

He lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Why'd ya come all dis way tonight?"

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I should just leave. I didn't mean to bother you." She tried to turn away from him but he only tightened his embrace.

"I didn't mean dat, and ya know it." He kissed the top of her hair. His fingers felt the pearl hair comb. "Fancy...where'd ya get dat?"

She automatically stiffened. He felt the change and pulled away slightly, his eyes somewhat calculating.

He laughed a little to himself. "From Jack, right?"

She hesitated before answering. "It was a gift."

"Huh."

"Spot, I know that I've been...wishy-washy. I didn't mean to be. I just, I've been very mixed up. But I finally, well, I finally..." She sucked in a deep breath. "I went to this really idiotic party earlier and it was terrible. They tried to set me up with this horrid boy and I just had to get out of there. I could only think of one person that I wanted to see. One person that would make me feel better." All of this came out in a rush and she finally caught her breath. She gazed at him steadily. "You. You're the one that I really needed to see."

She waited for his response breathlessly. He surprised her when he let go of her, just taking her hand and leading her away with him. He was pulling her behind him, not saying a word.

"Spot? Aren't you going to say something? Where are we going?"

He opened his mouth, about to respond, when a delicate voice rang through the air like a bullet.

"Spot! What's taking so long!"

Spot tried to keep walking but he was held back by Anne. She had stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, seeking out the owner of the voice.

"Now look, angel..." Spot tried to plead with Anne, but she wasn't listening.

"SPOT! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"He's here." Anne answered for him, calling the girl's attention. The redhead heard her and came sauntering over. She was almost perfect, Anne thought cattily. Perfect eyes, perfect nose, perfect hair, perfect voice, and an appallingly perfect figure. She hated her already.

"Spot, what are you doing?" The new girl asked disdainfully. "Who is this?" She looked her up and down, her nose scrunched in distaste. "AND – what are you doing holding her hand?"

Anne immediately relinquished her hold on his hand.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Perfect Red demanded to Spot.

For the first time that Anne had ever seen,Spot was speechless. Seeing that she wasn't going to get the answers that she wanted from Spot, Perfect swung her spite toward Anne.

"Who are you?"

"Anne. Who are you?" She fired back at her.

"Rebecca. Why did you have your hands on _my_ escort for this evening?"

"I -"

"Dat's enough!" Spot seemed to finally snap back into himself. His voice wasn't raised, but the conviction in it made the two stop and turn to him.

"Dis," he indicated to Perfect Rebecca. "Dis is one of me boise's sistahs. She came round fah a visit..."

Perfect Rebecca scoffed. "It was more than just a visit, wasn't it Spotty? After all, we didn't exactly socialize with anyone when we were in your room..."

"Shuddup." His voice was frigid and his eyes were like two glaciers.

Anne was battling the tears that were aching to fall. _I will NOT give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry! I won't._

"Well," Anne knew she sounded as shaky as she felt. "I don't want to interrupt any more than I obviously have. I hope you two have fun together." She turned to leave.

"Bye now." Rebecca shot at her, draping herself on Spot's arm.

"Get outta here, ya nasty minx," Spot pushed her away, not sparing a look back. He ran up to Anne, grabbing her by the arm to stop her.

"Let go of me!"

"Haven't we done dis before?" he tried to chuckle but she was having none of it.

"Why are you wasting your time with me? Your little twit is waiting."

"I don't care a lick about her,"

"Alright, yeah, you probably say the same about me when I'm not around."

He tried to put an arm around her but she batted him away forcefully.

"Don't touch me!"

Annoyance trickled down on him. "Calm down, will ya? You're makin' a big deal outta nothin'!"

"Nothing! Oh, yeah, well, it didn't really look like 'nothing' to me!"

"I already told ya, she's a sistah of one'a me boise."

"Mm, that's all, huh? She was just visiting her brother? Then why was she looking for you? Or why were you so set on us leaving? Or, what was she talking about when she said that you two were in your room all night?" She didn't wait for an answer to all her questions, she just looked at him in a way that made him want to shrink away.

"It didn't mean nothin',"

"Oh, well, that makes me feel much better." She said sardonically, salty trails now streaming down her cheeks.

"We nevah said dat we was exclusive togeddah – you're da one who was so damn 'confused' about me. Ya da one -"

She cut him off, "You're right. You're right." The tears were falling steadily now. "I wasn't sure. Then I thought that I knew, and I guess I was wrong. And you're right that we weren't really together, but I can't believe...no, wait, I can. I can believe that you would just sleep with a girl that, by your own admittance, didn't even mean anything!"

"Would ya jus' shuddup and listen to me fah a minute!"

"Why should I? You're just full of lies anyway!"

His steel blues locked on her green eyes and she was afraid that she went too far with that comment. "No one calls me a liah."

She just looked away and stared at the ground, harshly wiping away at her moist cheeks.

"I nevah lied to ya, Anne. I ain't nevah told ya dat I wasn't seein' any oddah women. Jus' like ya nevah told me ya wouldn't be seein' Jack."

"Fine, you're right, ok? Please just let me leave." Her voice was so small, she sounded like a wounded child.

He was at a total loss of how to get through to her so he did the only thing that he could think of. He kissed her. She returned it for a moment, his taste of cigarettes and strength mingling with her salty tears. She put her hands to his chest and pushed him away roughly.

"I've gotta go." She walked away briskly, rapidly blinking away the leaks of water from her lashes.

"I'm comin' wit' ya." He followed her, not caring whether she agreed or not.

"Why are you bothering? Can't you just let me be?" Her tone was so absolutely defeated, it deflated him even more.

"Dis wasn't supposed to happen like dis."

"You mean I wasn't supposed to find out."

"I nevah hid nothin' from ya."

She stopped to look at him. "That's what you just tried to do! You were trying to lead me away before I found out that you had been with her tonight!"

"Well, I wonder why I t'ought ya might take it da wrong way?" he quipped.

"What would the right way have been?" Her face took on a comical look. "Oh, great, _Spotty_! Don't you worry your head, no of course I don't mind sharing you with five thousand other girls! You're just too much man for one little ol' woman to handle and keep all to herself!" She made a fake retching noise after her little display and picked up her pace again.

He still stood there. "Ya gotta lot a' cheek, ya know dat?" She still didn't stop so he jogged back up to her, matching her stride.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to ya if ya wanted to 'handle me'..."

Anne stopped abruptly, seemingly slipping into another persona. She caught him in her arms, snaking them around his neck. "Spot..." she cooed, bringing her lips tantalizing close to his.

"Yeah, sweets..." he licked his lips in anticipation, knowing this was probably just a trick, but not really caring at this exact second.

"You need to get over yourself," she bit out and twirled on her heel, walking away.

He smirked smugly, "Mmm, I like 'em feisty." His feet hadn't moved and he was watching her retreating back.

"I'm not listening to you anymore."

"I didn't sleep with her."

That stopped her.

Her back was still to him. "You didn't?"

"No."

She slowly spun back to face him, ten feet of distance now lying between them. "You didn't sleep with her?"

"No."

"Well, then why did you let me believe that you had?"

He shrugged. Her lids were slitted and she was looking at him disbelieving.

"So, what were you doing in your 'Casa de Conlon'?" she asked ruefully.

He rolled his shoulders again nonchalantly. "We fooled around."

"Ah, so you're messing around with semantics."

"Hey, I don't know what da hell 'semantics' means, but I'm tryin' to say we fooled around but when it came down to it I told her I had to do some'em foyst."

"What did you have to do?" her arms were crossed in front of her and she had a very defensive stance to her.

"Nothin'. It was jus' an excuse to get away from her. I went out and was jus' talkin' to da boise. Dat's when I saw ya come along."

"Oh." She wasn't sure if she should believe him. He was looking at her earnestly and she wanted to believe him. But wanting to and it actually being the truth were too different things.

He tilted his head, searching her face. "Ya believe me, now?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her waist tightly. "I don't know."

"Dat's a start."

"Jack would never do this." She outwardly recoiled as soon as she said that aloud, knowing it was a very stupid remark.

Spot flexed the fingers on his hands in and out in a calming manner. He was trying desperately to not lose his temper. He was losing.

"I don't care what da hell Saint Jack would do! And if he's such a great guy den why da hell did ya come aftah me tonight, huh?"

"I don't know."

"Ya say dat a lot."

"I know," she nodded. "Goodnight, Spot." She turned for the last time and walked away.

She knew Spot was following her to see that she made it home safely. She knew, but she didn't acknowledge it. She walked the rest of the way in quiet, acting as if she were completely alone. When she reached her front door, she turned the knob quietly and began to cross the threshold. She paused for a moment and looked back outside. There he was, standing a few feet away just watching her. Her gaze met his. She held it a moment, but she said nothing. She just shut the door and retreated upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, angsty! Gotta mix it up, ya know? Did you like it? Dadadummm! What's gonna happen next! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, two long chapters in one day...I hope you all like this.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That boy is out there again."

"Mmmm...what?" Anne grumbled.

"That boy...from the other day. What did you say his name was? Dot?"

"Spot?" her voice was muffled under the quilt that was hiding her face.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I don't want to hear about him..."

"Ah, well, I just thought that you may be interested..."

"Not interested." All of the sudden the quilt went flying in the air and she darted upright in bed. "Wait...what about Spot?" Consciousness was creeping in and she was staring wild eyed at Betty.

"Delayed reaction this morning, huh?" Betty laughed, shaking her head.

"Did you say that he was here?"

"Still is. Has been all night by the looks of it."

Anne ran over and peered out of her window. Sure enough, there was Spot's form laying crumpled up against the tree next to the house.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" She mumbled, forgetting there was anyone else in the room.

Betty sized her up shrewdly. "So, what _really_ happened last night?"

Anne felt herself go rigid. "What do you mean?" She was still looking out of the window, watching Spot intently. He was sleeping with his gray cap tugged down shading his eyes from the early morning sun.

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you really just left that dinner party early because of a soar stomach..."

"Well, I really did feel nauseous, actually. Only not from the appetizers. There was the most dreadful man there..." She rolled her eyes. "Apparently, that's the reason for Mrs. Barrett's insistence that I attend with them. She thought that he would make a 'most perfect match'." Disdain coloured her voice and she couldn't hide the testiness that seeped out.

Betty gasped. "Is that really why she wanted you to go with them?"

"Appears to be. Although, I have no idea why she would care in the first place!"

"Ah, she's just an older woman who thinks everyone our age should be good and married. I'm sure she meant no harm."

"But a guy like Jonathan Manning! Honestly."

"Manning? Is that who she meant you for?" A hearty guffaw escaped Betty and her laughing wouldn't subside for a few minutes.

"Glad that you find it all so amusing." Anne quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just...yes, ok yes, I do find it amusing!" She pulled herself together. "Sorry, I was laughing so hard I have stitches in my sides now. Really, he is an awful creature, isn't he! I had the misfortune of having to wait on him one day when the Barretts invited his family over for brunch. Awful sort, he is."

"Good, you know what I'm talking about, then."

"Yes, but one thing is still a question...where did you go after you left? The Barretts said that you retired a couple of hours before I heard you come in."

"Yes, well, that was a huge, horrible mistake."

"Why do I get the feeling that this mistake involves our sleeping boy out there?"

"It was just a momentary lapse in reason; nothing more." She said resolutely. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Betty or herself.

"Well, he does look awfully pathetic out there all by himself..."

"Good."

"Aren't you going to at least talk to him?"

"He doesn't deserve it."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, I went all the way over to see him last night after I left and he was with another girl! And he even tried to hide it all from me!"

"But I thought that you weren't even sure if you wanted to be with him before..." she gently remarked.

"Well – I wasn't. But, he still shouldn't be all over the place with anyone he sees that's wearing a skirt. I mean, really!"

"But – now don't get mad – but haven't you been seeing Jack?"

Her brows furrowed. "Well, I've seen him around a few times, yes."

"Did he know that you were seeing Jack?"

She shrugged.

"I'm not trying to defend him, but I'm just saying you have to look at it all from his side, too. He wants to be with you; you keep telling him you're not sure yet. He knows that Jack is still after you, as well. He may have thought that you would eventually choose Jack..."

"So, you're saying I shouldn't care at all that he was running around with that..._scarlet woman_!"

"I'm saying," she spoke calmly, "that you should, perhaps, wait to condemn him completely. He obviously cares for you or he wouldn't be keeping vigil outside like he has."

"But he was with another girl!"

"I don't mean to be cruel, but didn't you say that you kissed Jack again the other day?"

She blanched. "Yes...but..." Her shoulders slumped. "But you're right. Jack is so sweet, though. He can be so thoughtful. It wasn't like he was just some random person that I was just running around with. He would never have done anything like this."

Betty groaned. "Oh, lord, you didn't say that to Spot last night, did you?"

Anne cringed. "Yes, I may have -"

"Well, you know what's best, of course, Miss Anne. Just try to remember that Spot has been competing with, what sounds to be, a pretty great guy. That's got to be a difficult thing to live up to. It's not an excuse, but just bear in mind that it's not as if you had told him that you were his and then he ran around with another girl."

"But he was with her."

"Was he really _with_ her?"

"Well, he said they weren't...you know...but he said that they 'fooled around'...I mean what does that mean!"

"Probably -"

She waved her hand shortly, "I know what it means. I just don't know how much it means...I don't know." Anne sat back down on her bed, staring down at her hands. "I guess that I just fooled myself into thinking that he felt more for me than he does, that's all."

"I have more chores that I need to get on to, but it's your day off. Sounds to me like you need to go out there and speak with him." She picked up the laundry basket, gave Anne a reassuring smile, and left the room.

Anne drudged herself up and got dressed ever so slowly, prolonging the inevitable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked outside and stopped in front of his hunched form. She brought her fingers to her lips and subconsciously chewed on them a bit; all the while staring at her loiterer.

"What da hell took ya so long?" His cap was still covering his face from the light and she jumped, completely startled.

"How did you know that I was standing here?"

He reached up and removed his hat. His cool eyes gazed up at her and she felt her insides beginning to roll again. They soon gave her a dropping sensation, however, as the previous night's activities zoomed back to the front of her mind.

"Have you been here all night?" Her tone was harsh and she almost felt a little bad.

"Yeah. I t'ought about climbin' back up ya tree, but I was afraid you'd slam da pane down on me fingahs when ya saw who it was."

"Good assessment." Her hands rested on her hips and her eyes were on fire.

He nimbly got back on his feet and stood before her. "She really didn't mean nothin'."

"So you said."

"Anne, angel, give me a break. She came by last night, poutin' da way she does - nothin' like ya..."

"Oh, thanks." She averted her gaze.

"What I mean is, you're so different. Ya ain't an affected nitwit like most of dem broads around here. An' I knew dat Jack had walked ya home again da otha day -"

Her head snapped back up. "How did you know that! You really are spying on me, aren't you?" She accused.

"Hold ya horses." He held his hands out in the surrendering mode. "One of my boise jus' happened to see ya two, I don't have a set look-out on ya or nothin'."

She snorted. "Sure, I believe you. Because you would never lie, would you, Spot?" Her tone was frigid.

He narrowed his eyes are her. "Why don't we really get down to what's botherin' ya."

"Oh, please. Let's."

"Ya jus' jealous – plain and simple, doll."

She scoffed. "Of what! That little prima donna from last night?"

He moved closer to her, leaving only an inch between them. She wanted to step away, but she didn't want to show that she cared at all, so she tried to play it cool.

"She didn't mean a thing, baby..." His arm went around her waist and she let him lazily pull her close.

"You keep saying that."

"It's true." He cocked his head, examining her. "And when I said we fooled around, all we did was necked a little. Nothin' more..."

"Yeah, okay..." She rolled her eyes and her voice was icy, but she still didn't make a move to pull away.

"If I had t'ought dat you'd be my goil I wouldn't have been on the make wit' her at all, ya know..." He kissed her neck.

"Spot, we're in public -"

"So, if we went somewheres secluded ya wouldn't object to my affection?" He murmured against her ear, causing shivers to shoot up her spine.

"I don't trust you."

He pulled away and gave her a naughty grin. "Ya probably shouldn't..."

"I don't know what to do with you..."

"I could think of a few things."

"Is that _all_ that you think about?" She questioned reprovingly.

"Nah, not all. But ya tend to cloud my judgment."

"You were born with a silver tongue, that's for sure."

"Does this mean I'm fahgiven?"

There was still hurt in her eyes and he felt awful knowing that he was the cause of it.

"I'm sorry. Really, Anne. She came round and I had jus' heard dat ya was seen kissin' on Jack an' I jus' wanted to show dat I wasn't goin' soft. It was stupid. Dis whole thing is new fah me. I ain't use to carin' about jus' one goil. And ya keep playin' da fence wit' Jack an' me..."

"So, you were just trying to get back at me?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I think in a strange way I t'ought maybe she'd get ya outta my system..."

"Did she?"

He shook his head. "If she did I wouldn't be here."

"Oh." Anne looked around uncomfortably before settling her gaze back on him. "I don't know if this could ever work between us..."

"Ya know ya can't resist me..." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she couldn't help but laugh. "Good, ya know I was gettin' afraid dat ya couldn't do dat anymore."

"Haha, very funny. I'm serious, though. We seem to really just push each other's buttons."

He opened his mouth before swiftly closing it again. She looked at him questionably. "I ain't even gonna say it. Dat one's too easy."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I swear, can you ever be serious?"

"When da occasion calls for it." His arm remained on her waist, his other hand went into her loose hair. His fingers strummed through it rhythmically and she closed her eyes.

"I think you put me into some sort of trance half the time..." she whispered.

"Mmm, good. I like dat."

"The thought of us together is insane..."

"Some of da best things are..."

"We're out of our heads..."

"And into our hearts."

She looked at him, searching his face. "How do you know just the right things to say sometimes?"

"Ya make it easy."

"You make me crazy."

He chuckled. "See, we already fit togeddah."

"I will not have you cheat on me." She said firmly.

"Any guy I catch ya wit, I'll kill him." There was a glint to his eye that made her uneasy and she had a feeling that he may be being literal.

"This will never work."

"Shore it will, sweets. If ya want it to."

"I can't think clearly when you're this close."

"Den get use to not thinkin'."

He bent down and captured her lips with his in an achingly sweet kiss. It progressed into a passionate one and her knees gelled. It was a good thing that he was holding her up, because she was afraid that she may swoon.

"We have to tell Jack," she said quietly after they both took a breather.

Annoyance flitted across Spot's face. "Don't talk about Jack right after I kiss ya."

"I'm sorry but you know we have to tell him."

"I know. He ain't gonna take it well. It's his own damn fault, t'ough."

"Spot -" He cut her off with another toe curling kiss. She broke it after a moment.

"What did you do that for? I was trying to talk to you."

"You're thinkin' too much, and ya said ya can't think when you're close to me..." his smile was smug and he just looked adorable.

"You're a fool," she laughed.

"Ya know I'm fallin' fah ya, kid." His face wore the most sincere look that she had ever seen on him. "Ya know how scary dat is?" he said lowly.

"Yeah." She nodded, marveling at the great Spot Conlon, fearless leader of Brooklyn admitting that he's scared of anything. And to think, she was the cause of it.

He pulled himself away from her, grabbing one of her hands in his own. He brought it up and brushed his lips lightly across her knuckles.

"Will ya walk wit' me?"

"Of course." Her smile brightened and they began to walk, hand in hand. She pushed the gnawing feeling that this peace wouldn't last long. This had turned out to be a lovely morning and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Everythin' a'right?" He asked her, their arms swinging childishly between them.

"Perfect," she dismissed. He squeezed her hand in his reassuringly and this little gesture seemed to lighten her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did anyone catch the latest movie reference this time? Here's a hint – it's from an old Cary Grant film...**

**PS – what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm curious to see if you like it, love it, hate it? Only, if you do hate it then I'll cry – no pressure, though...heehee. : ) **

**PSS – You still haven't heard the last of Jack to be sure.**


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys really are cool! Love ya man! Or should it be – Love ya men – hmm, or should it be - Love ya mans' ! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really don't approve of this, deary."

Anne gave the older woman a placating smile. "I appreciate your concern, Mrs. Barrett. Really, I do; but you don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh, I just wish that you would allow me to -" she searched her vocabulary for the desired word, her eyes looking heaven bound. She looked back at Anne, her focus returning. "Allow me to introduce you to a more _suitable_ young man." Mrs. Barrett offered her a simpering smile. "Believe you me, deary, I know _plenty_ of candidates worthy of your attention..."

"I'm sure you do, but -"

Mrs. Barrett waved her off. "Really, why don't you let me send someone to call over that nice young Jonathon Manning -"

"NO!" She saw Mrs. Barrett's shocked face, and she tried to smooth away her outburst. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Barrett. I really am grateful for your...suggestions. However, Mr. Manning and I definitely are _not_ a match." Her voice was very firm. "Believe me."

The expression on Mrs. Barrett's face indicated that she believed the opposite of Anne's plea. Nevertheless, she seemed to reluctantly concede – at least on that particular point.

"Perhaps, dear, one of my other connections..."

Anne shook her head gently. "Really, Mrs. Barrett, Mr. Conlon is a fine escort for me."

She tisked lightly. "I'm sure that he has his own particular – _qualities_ – but that does not make him a proper suitor. Quite frankly dear, I think that you would do better to listen to this older gal's advice."

"Well, I will be sure to think of all of your advice..."

Betty entered the room and smiled. "A Mr. Conlon is here to call on you, Miss Anne."

"Thank you." Anne answered Betty warmly, most grateful to be saved from the continuation of this conversation. She turned to bid goodnight to Mrs. Barrett but she was only greeted with the swishing sound of her employer's skirt as she rounded the corner, leaving the room. It seemed that she intended to meet her caller.

"Just great," Anne muttered under her breath, blowing a stray piece of hair that had fallen in her face. She made her way down the stairs.

-

_Good, at least he had the foresight to remove his hat inside. _Anne mused to herself as he came into view. _Oh, he looks nice tonight, _she smiled to herself.

His gaze flicked upward to the top of the stairs where Anne had paused momentarily. A large grin donned his face at the sight of her as she began to descend the steps. His gaze has completely surpassed the larger woman arriving in front of him before Anne did.

"Oh! My, you must be Mr. Kinnen." Her voice was condescending, but Spot seemed to be amused by her obvious disdain.

"Yeah, shore it's Mr. Kinnen." He spit in his hand and held it out to her to shake. Revulsion coloured her cheeks and she looked quite scandalized.

Betty was walking by and saw it. She had to smack her hand up to her mouth to smother away the giggles that were escaping her. She continued to walk past, staring at the rug on the floor as she made it past them, desperately attempting to hold it all in.

Anne stopped next to him, tightly squeezing her eyes shut._ He didn't just do that, he didn't do that..._her mind denied. Unfortunately, Mrs. Barrett still looked horrified upon her eye opening.

Anne let out a shrill nervous laugh. "Oh, his tomfoolery is misplaced sometimes!" She tried to make light of it all, obviously failing miserably. Though, Spot seemed quite tickled pink. He withdrew his hand, smirking.

"Yes, well..." Mrs. Barrett looked like she was trying very hard to gain her composure. "Have a lovely time this evening. Take care, Mr. Kinnen." Her false smile was a bit contorted, making her resemble a cat trying not hack up a fur ball.

Spot nodded to her. "Pleasure to make your acquant'ance, Mrs. Barnet." He held out his arm for Anne and she accepted it rather stiffly.

"Barrett -" Anne hissed in his ear.

"OH! Do pardon me, Mrs. Barrett -" his smile and his bow was exaggerated, and Anne felt the closest to being murderous that she had ever experienced.

She shot an apologetic look back over her shoulder and the two left, leaving behind a very red faced and confused woman.

---

They walked a short distance in quiet before Anne let go of his arm and whirled at him, looking daggers in his direction.

"How could you do that!"

A smug grin slipped into it's familiar place. "What? Ya know ya t'ought it was funny."

"No, I didn't. Not at all! That is my _employer_, Spot! You know, the person that's responsible for helping me to _live_!"

"Hey, she desoyved it, an' ya know it. Someone needs to help her offa her high horse."

"It wasn't your right! Did you ever stop once and think that your behaviour would reflect on me! That you, as my friend, would effect me?"

He frowned. "Is dat all I am?"

"What?"

"Your friend?"

"Spot, you know that you're more than that! And I really -" she stopped dead in her rant when she noticed that he was sniggering to himself. "Oh, I'm glad all of this is so hilarious to you!"  
He stopped for a moment, before he broke out in another fit of laughter.

She just glared at him and turned back to head toward her home again. He suddenly looked serious and jumped in front of her, halting her flight.

"C'mon, Anne. Don't be like dat."

"Well, you clearly don't respect my feelings on this so I don't think we have anything more to talk about right now."

He cracked his neck to the left and then to the right, trying to gather his thoughts.

"It ain't dat. It's jus' dat you're so damn wound up sometimes." His tone was annoyed.

Her forehead wrinkled in denial. "I am not!"

His usual cockiness reappeared. "Sides, ya so sexy when ya get all uppity and fiery like ya do -"

"Well, that's just...just...beside the point, entirely!"

"I like how flustered I get ya..." He head was slightly cocked to the side and he had his chin tucked down towards his chest, looking at her up through his cobalt orbs.

"Shows how much you know. You most certainly do Not get me flustered." Her voice was not wavering, but her gaze was.

He chuckled softly. "We go in circles a lot, don't we, angel?" He took a step closer, standing directly in front of her. He was looking at her alluringly and her breaths were coming faster.

"Shouldn't we be going? Aren't your friends going to be waiting for us?" she managed to get out.

"Let 'em wait," he replied huskily, his face a mere inch from hers. He strummed a finger up and down her throat, leaving trails of goosebumps in the wake. She wrapped her arms around him.

They were locked like this for a minute before Anne pulled away, sucking in a deep breath.

"Well, I think that we really should be on our way. It doesn't do to keep people waiting!" She began a determined stride, leaving Spot still standing there.

An enormous grin slowly stretched across his thin face. "Tease," he murmured to himself. He jogged up to her. He caught her, fitting his arm around her waist, slowing her gait.

They continued walking and she studied him intently.

"Spot, if this is going to work you really need to tone some of your habits down when you pick me up next time."

He turned his head and rose his eyebrows. "Tone down, huh?"

She squirmed a bit in her own skin. "Well, not _tone down_, necessarily. More like – uh – oh, you know what I mean."

"Da beddah question would be, do _ya_ know what ya mean?"

"Yes, I do. I'm saying that it would be nice of you to use better manners when you come to call on me." Her tone was curt.

He nodded his head. "Ah! Ya want me to act like on'a dose priss-boys, huh?"

Anne looked away and sighed.

"Well, sweet'eart, sorry, but dat ain't gonna happen."

She turned back towards him. "That is not what I want."

He shrugged. "Sounds like it."

"Spot, I'm not asking you to change anything. I like you. A lot. That's why I'm here with you right now, you fool."

"You just want me to behave."

"No. I just want you to be a little...nicer, when you come to the Barrett's. That's all."

Spot's gaze turned steely and he scoffed. "Maybe ya want me to go talk to Jack, get some pointahs from him on how to be, huh?"

Anne groaned. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"What? I'm sure that Saint Jack would have never behaved dat way tonight, right? Mrs. High an' Mighty would prob'bly love Jacky Boy."

"This is completely stupid."

"Ya didn't disagree wit' me." He was glaring ahead of him, his pace quickening.

She stumbled a bit trying to keep up with him, his longer legs giving him an advantage. He withdrew his arm from her waist and thrust his hands into his pocket.

"Spot, stop!"

His feet stopped and he remained unmoving.

She stood in front of him, brushing the back of her hand lightly against his cheek.

"Spot, that came out all wrong. I really didn't mean for you to not be yourself. I just...I need you to try to make an effort not to be rude to her. Please? For me?" Her lashes batted in an amplified manner and he couldn't resist the chortle that left his lips.

"Mmm, ya got dat down pretty pat, doncha?"

"Well, I'm learning from the master..."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. "I'd like to teach ya a whole load o' things, angel..." his voice was enticing and it made her melt.

"Oh, I think you're a bad influence on me..." she whispered, still clinging to him.

"Oh, I hope to be, baby, believe me." He leaned and kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As always, review! Please, pretty please with a – hmm, this time it shall be with a – fine kettle of fish on top?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I love my lovely reviewers!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the dingy little diner. The faded green paint was chipping in places here and there. The door hinges were stiff and you had to push it with a bit of force to open it. Still, there was a homey ambiance to the place. The seats were well worn with many years of use and the floor was lovingly scuffed from countless feet traveling over it. There were newsboys two and fro, a few girls lounging about here and there. Smoke rings clung in the air. Loud voices and laughter clouded the vicinity.

"Here's our home away from home," Spot whispered in her ear.

Anne surveyed the place. She recognized a few of the faces vaguely, most were strangers. She saw one guy raise up from his seat, waving enthusiastically.

"Anne! Hi!" It was Gil, the boy that Spot had sent to follow her home that morning.

"Hi, Gil!" Anne returned. She immediately felt Spot's arm around her waist tighten and his jaw clenched slightly. She looked at him inquisitively but his gaze was focused ahead. He led them between a few tables before settling them down at an empty one in the middle of the fray.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks." He kissed her forehead lightly before making his way toward the back.

"So, you're Spot's latest goil, huh?" A boy seated at the next table commented. His use of the word 'latest' was not lost on Anne; apparently it wasn't lost on the other guy on his right, either. He shot him a dirty look.

"Real nice one, Hose."

"What? Everyone knows he's got a different flavah o' da week. I ain't said nothin' offensive, have I?" Hose looked at Anne expectantly.

"I'm not offended," she remarked a little too quickly.

"Don't mind him, miss. He don't have his head screwed on tight enough. I'm Roo." He offered a hand out and Anne shook with him, thankful that he didn't feel the need to spit in it first.

"Anne Hutchins."

"Yeah, we hoyd about you. Seen you around before, too. Didn't you use ta run round wit Jack Kelly?"

She smiled tightly. "Yes, I suppose that's me. How did you get the name of Roo?" She hoped to change the subject.

"Cuz I jump real high." There was pride in his voice and he puffed his chest out a bit.

"If ya was wit Jack Kelly, how'd ya get to be wit our all mighty leader in da foyst place?" Hose leaned toward her, his breath badly stained with alcohol.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Anne remarked shortly, her smile beginning to thin.

"Why not? It's not a bit a mystery how he gets da ladies..." he giggled, his precarious perch on his seat almost failing him. "Spot..ya see..Spot..." he paused to hiccup. "Spot gets all da pretty goils. Ya shoulda seen da one he brought round heah last week – or was it last night? Can't remembah...everythang jus' blurs aftah a while..." he slurred and finally did fall off his chair. The boys that noticed erupted into loud guffaws.

"Just ignore him." Roo said, looking down on his fallen comrade.

Spot returned with two large frothy mugs and sat back down. He saw Hose laying on the floor, sucking his thumb and let out a laugh.

"What da hell is his problem? He can usually hold it in fah at least anuddah hour." Spot chuckled before turning to Anne. He pushed one of the drinks to her.

"Thanks," she replied distantly.

He placed a hand on the small of her back and felt her go rigid at the contact. He looked at her questioningly and rose a brow.

"Somethin' wrong, angel?"

"No," was the brisk response.

"Huh." He moved to rest his arm around her shoulder. She avoided his gaze, instead focusing on anything and everything other than him.

"What's da mattah?" He eyed her.

"Nothing. Everything's just fine." She turned to look at him with false cheeriness. Discontentment was oozing out of her despite her best efforts.

"Don't lie to me." His voice was firm, and his eyes were locked on hers. It was almost as if he were willing her to do as he said.

She instantly tore her gaze away again. "Everything is fine, Spot. Really."

He narrowed his cool blue eyes. "Did someone say somethin' to ya?"

She could hear her gulp fighting it's way down her throat. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, one minute you're fine, I go get us drinks, an' when I come back you're all knotted up. Somethin's goin' on and ya need to tell me what it is." He studied her, and she felt as if he was filtering through all of her thoughts until he found what he was searching for.

"Who was it?" he finally asked simply.

"Really, I don't know what you're so concerned about. There's nothing wrong."

Spot looked to the table next to them and called Roo's attention abruptly.

"Yeah, Spot?"

"What da hell happened while I was gone?" Anger was beginning to surface outwardly from him and Roo flinched a bit.

"Spot, _please_. Nothing is wrong." Anne pleaded to him, eager to avoid any sort of confrontation. He ignored her and his eyes bore into Roo, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, Spot. What happened with what?"When he said that Anne cringed, knowing that his lame response would only go to further irritate Spot; and she was right.

"Don't play stupid. Someone said somethin' to her, and I want to know what da hell it was." His voice was deadly calm, making it even more intimating.

"It was nothin', Spot."

Spot stood up, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look onward. "_What_ was nothin'?"

Roo tittered nervously. "Oh, ya know Hose, Spot. He's always talkin' outta his rear. He didn't mean nothin'..."

"What did he say?" Every word was annunciated sharply and Anne noticed one of his fists clench.

"Only dat -"

Anne now stood abruptly, cutting Roo's words short. "This is idiotic. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

The crowd went eerily quiet, disbelieving that they just witnessed a girl getting in the middle of Spot's dealings with one of his boys. Spot turned a cold gaze toward her, making her clamp her mouth shut.

"Ya stay outta dis." His tone was cutting and she sat back down numbly.

After a few seconds, Roo continued awkwardly, "ya know how Hose gets when he drinks. He just starts talkin' outta his head, ya know?"

"I ain't gonna ask ya again, Roo -" Spot warned.

Roo gulped. "He just said some'im about ya being a ladies man..."

Anne got up and walked away silently. She made her way to the door and exited, without sparing a backward glance. All eyes watched her leave and then turned back to Spot.

The muscles in his jaw tightened and his eyes turned even darker. "Gil!" He called out. The boy stood up, waiting for assignment. "Ya follow her an' make shore she get's home ok. Tell her I'll be by dere in a bit."

"Shore thing, Spot." Gil quickly went out, following Anne.

-

That increasingly familiar feeling returned to Anne again, and she didn't need to turn around to know that someone had followed her. She was standing a few feet outside the diner, her back to the front door.

"Is that you, Gil?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah." He came to stand next to her.

She chortled mirthlessly. "He sends you out, he can't even come himself."

"I think that he figured you wouldn't want him to see him right now...besides he still was dealin wit Roo and Hose."

"He's a coward."

Gil's face turned a lighter shade at her words. "Ya really are different from any of da odda goils he's had round."

"I should hope so, from what I've heard of my predecessors." She scoffed. "Well, this whole thing is stupid! I'm gonna tell him so, right now!" She turned on her heel and went back inside.

"SPOT CONLON!" She strode over to him, he was still standing in the same spot. His anger looked like it had dissipated a bit and she noticed that poor Roo seemed to be relaxing somewhat.

Spot's face wore a surprised expression at her reappearance.

"You need to leave those boys alone. They didn't do anything wrong!"

"Ya need to calm ya'self, Anne." Spot spoke, not without a little patronizing tone to his voice.

"I will not calm myself! There you are berating people for talking the truth!"

Roo groaned, thinking that she wasn't helping matters any.

"Ya don't know what ya talkin' about," Spot snapped. "Now, why don't ya be a good goil an' sit here by ya man's side – _quietly_." Spot was trying to save face in front of his boys and it seemed to have worked judging by the agreeing cajoling going around. He knew he'd regret it in a few moments, though.

"You – you just don't get it." She shook her head sadly and he saw the hurt that he, once again, was the cause of. She turned and left.

Gil was standing at the doorway and he looked over at Spot when she walked past him. Spot nodded, signaling him to follow her.

-

Gil and Anne arrived back at her home, after a long walk, mostly consisting of silence. Anne spent the time stewing over Spot's ill behaviour.

"Thanks for walking me home, Gil – again." She smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry that you have to be dragged into this mess."

He shrugged good naturedly. "It's not a big deal. 'Sides, I don't mind talkin wit ya. You're a nice goil."

"Thanks. You're nice, yourself." She laughed. "Hey, you should give Spot some tips." He grinned in return. His face suddenly went serious as he was looking out into the shadows.

"Who's dere?" He called out and Anne looked perplexed.

"An ol' friend." Jack came skulking out of the darkness.

Anne's face was showered with surprise. "Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Came to give my congrats to da happy couple – where's Spot? Why isn't he da one walkin' ya home?"

"He had better things to do right now, I guess." Anne remarked, bitterness lacing her voice.

Gil stood there out of sorts, not knowing what to say. Anne turned back to him. "Thanks again, Gil. I'll see you later."

"Ya shore ya don't need me here?"

Jack laughed. "Aw, c'mon, Gil. What's da mattah? Ya don't trust me alone wit' ya mastah's goil?"

"Jack," Anne said warningly.

"It's fine, Gil. Thanks."

Gil nodded and smiled at her. He took a few steps away, and then seemed to think of something to say so he turned back around.

"When he asks me 'bout how it went, should I tell him dat Jack's here?"

"Why not? After all, _I'm _not the one who's hiding anything. Tell him whatever you want."

He looked downcast and he attempted a feeble smile before leaving.

"So, honeymoon ovah?" Jack asked her after Gil had left.

"Don't look so smug." She stepped away from him. "And it's just a disagreement. Not a big deal." She tried to wave it off.

Jack stooped a bit to get a good look in her eyes. "It doesn't look like 'not a big deal'. What's really goin' on, Annie?"

She looked up at him, and tears began to slip. "This is so stupid. I've never been this namby-pamby in my life! It's ridiculous!"

He hugged her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Neither of them noticed the figure standing in the distance, a frown marring his face. The tip of his cane glistened in the pale moonlight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As always, reviews are very much loved! Hmm, this time it can be pretty please with glorious coffee poured on top...**


	23. Chapter 23

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well," Spot drawled. "What do we have here?" His hand was resting on the tip of his cane, still looped through his pants.

Jack's head whipped round and Anne jumped away from Jack so fast, she almost stumbled over her own feet.

"Heya, Spot. I jus' came to give my congrats." Jack replied casually.

Spot approached the two slowly, assessing them with cold eyes. "Dat's real friendly o' ya, Jack. I'm shore it was jus' a coincidence dat ya came here to Anne's, where ya would see her alone...I'm shore ya were plannin' on congratulatin' me latah, huh?"

Anne's voice seemed to finally find her. "Why are you here?" She asked boldly.

He smirked coolly. "What? I'm sorry, didja two wanna be alone? Dat tree up dere gives real good access to her room, Cowboy." He cocked his head to the side. "Or maybe ya already know dat?"

"I don't know what you're trying to imply, Spot, but nothing is going on. Obviously. It's not like we had this planned." Annoyance coloured her words. "I was supposed to be spending the evening _with you, _remember!"

Spot nodded his head slowly. "Mmm, shore. Jus' a coincidence, like I said. Only, ya and Jack seem to have a lot of dose, doncha? Seem to still be spendin' an awful lot a time togeddah still, even though ya _my_ goil."

Jack's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Spot, nottin's goin' on. I'm jus' an old friend, comin' to say hi. Ya know, kinda like ya an' Annie were friends when she was _my_ goil -" He paused a moment before adding, "An' look how good dat turned out fah you."

Anne raised a hand to her forehead, wishing that they would both just shut up.

"I ain't playin' wit ya, Jacky Boy..."

She heard enough. "As it seems that you two don't need me for you to continue with your fascinating macho banter, I think I shall retire for the night. Let me know how it all turns out, hmm? After all, what are you fighting to – the death? Winner take all? I'm like some sort of race horse for the two of you to pick over; I have no say in anything. I'm surprised the two of you haven't demanded to inspect my teeth. You two need to get over this idiotic need to better the other one. Then, maybe, you can decide if any of this really even has to do with me. Until then I wash my hands of the both of you!" Her voice was abrupt and shrill.

Both boys stared at her wide eyed, surprised at her rant.

She turned and went inside, closing the door with such a force that she was certain she woke anyone sleeping within a 100 mile radius.

She tore up the stairs, tired of it all. Anne almost ran Betty down when she rounded the corner. She mumbled an apology and fled to her room before shutting herself inside. She let her body limply slide down the door and hugged her knees tightly to her chest; staying that way for awhile. She finally changed into her nightdress and dragged herself into bed. She didn't bother to look out the window to see if the boys were still down there. At that moment she didn't really care.

-

She was caught in a dream again, one she had most every night now.

Anne fluttered her eyes open sleepily and a blurry figure was lying next to her in the darkness.

"I can't even get away from you in my dreams..." she muttered, willing herself to wake up.

He reached a hand out and caressed her check, pulling her tighter against his solid chest.

"I'll always be in ya dreams, angel -" his deep voice grumbled, causing goose flesh to appear all over her skin.

"Mmm, I like you better this way."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked amused.

"Mmmhmm..." she moaned, still thick with drowsiness.

"How's dat?"

"Well, in my dreams – like this one for instance – I can have you be how ever I want you to be..." she murmured through a smile, her eyes closed.

He chuckled sexily. "So, do most of your dreams involve me bein' in bed wit' ya, like dis?"

She nodded her head against his chest. "Mmmhmm, sometimes..."

"Well, what do we do next in dese dreams of yours?" he questioned throatily.

She just giggled girlishly. "Well, I can't tell you that -"

He leaned his head down right of front of hers, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "Why don'cha show me?" He kissed her and pleasurable chills shot down her spine. They were electrifying – and they felt very, very real.

Her eyes popped open with a start and she let out a horrified scream.

"Sssh, ya wanna wake da whole damn house!"

"Spot Conlon! Oh my god!" Humiliation poured over her. "You're real...this is real...I thought I was dreaming..." she stuttered in a rush.

"Oh, I'm real, alright..." He smirked. "As for the dream, I can -"

"ANNE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Mrs. Barrett's and Betty's voices were calling, getting closer to the door.

Anne panicked. "Oh my god! You have to hide!"

"Where do-" but he was cut off because she pushed him harshly off of the bed. His body landed on the cold floor with a loud thump just as Anne's door swung open.

"Anne dear! Are you alright!" Mrs. Barrett was clutching at her chest, winded from her run. Betty was standing behind her, looking equally disheveled.

Anne looked very sheepish. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm very sorry to have woken you both! I just woke up _to_ a _nightmare_..." she spoke deliberately for Spot to hear.

"Don't you mean that you just woke up _from_ a nightmare, dear?" Mrs. Barrett queried, still out of breath.

"Of course, how silly of me. I'm very embarrassed, and I really am terribly sorry for the fuss." She looked contrite.

"Well, if you're sure everything is ok..."

She nodded. "I'm sure, thank you!"

Mrs. Barrett nodded satisfied and turned to leave the room. Betty remained standing a moment, eying Anne shrewdly. She looked over at the open window and back again at Anne's flushed appearance. A small smile crept on her face.

"Betty, it's not what you think -" Anne began, mortified.

"I don't say a word, Miss Anne..." and she quickly left, shutting the door behind her, laughing.

A hearty snort came from down on the floor and Spot popped his head up. He blithely jumped back on the bed and Anne socked him in the shoulder forcefully.

"You're a scamp," she spat at him, her eyes slitted.

He put a hand to his chest innocently. "Me? Now, Miss Hutchins, I do declare meself innocent of all charges." He flashed a toothy smile.

"You're a pig."

"Oh, ya didn't seem to mind me too much a few moments ago, sweet'eart."

She turned her head from him in a snit. "I have to remember to bolt down my window later."

He inched closer to her. "Now why would ya wanna do dat, baby? I'd only wake everyone up sneakin' up da stairs..."

She faced him in a huff. "You think you're very clever, don't you?"

He shrugged smugly. "Well..." he let his word fall in the air.

"So, you were done bickering with Jack so you just thought you'd break in up here and give me a heart attack?"

He tensed. "Let's not talk about dat no more tonight."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "All right, fine. Let's talk about how you belittled me in front of everyone earlier? Or about how you completely over-reacted? Or about how you -"

"-or how 'bout how ya liked wakin' up next to me..." He placed a soft kiss on her neck.

She couldn't help the involuntary tingle that coursed through her at his touch; and she hated herself for it. What was it about this guy that could turn her into complete mush?

"It's really late, Spot. I think that you should leave," she tried her hardest to keep any weakness out of her voice.

He gazed at her, his baby blues a swirl with a cloudy gray colour. "Is dat what you really want right now?"

She jutted out her chin defiantly. "Yes."

He titled his head. "Well, alright, den." Spot moved from the bed, but not before taking her hand, turning the palm up and brushing his lips across of it first. "Adieu, angel..." He smiled at her goofily before deftly climbing out of her window and shimmying down the tree.

She sat there in bed, immobilized for a moment.

"Wow," she whispered to herself, before falling down to her pillow. She lay awake staring up at her ceiling before eventually drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavy on the cheese and schmaltz – can't help it...did you like it, though?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ah! The morning after the ruckus! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was all that commotion last night?" Mr. Barrett grumbled over the breakfast table.

Anne shifted in her chair, looking quite embarrassed. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Barrett. I awoke to – a nightmare."

Just then Betty crossed the room and cleared her throat loudly, looking pointedly at Anne. A deep flush painted her cheeks.

"Yes, well, that's quite alright," he replied motionlessly.

"I must say, Anne dear, I was quite relieved when I came in and found that it was only a dream gone awry!" Mrs. Barrett wore a look of complete seriousness. She then said in conspiratorial hushed tones, "Why, when I first made my way down the hall I could just swear that I heard a man's voice coming from your room! Oh! You can imagine my fear for you, child!"

Anne's face blanched considerably and she really wished that she could float away on a nice fluffy cotton candy cloud right at that moment. She feigned immense relief, "Oh! I am only grateful that it wasn't!" She paused a moment before asking to be excused from the morning spread.

"Well, you didn't eat much, deary, but I suppose it's fine. Remember Mr. And Mrs Talbot are taking little Minnie and Charles with them today. My little precious babies will be gone for the weekend."

"We're not babies..." the two children groaned.

Anne smiled kindly at the them. " I don't know how I shall pass the days without you two little monsters..." she joked, delighting them both.

"Have an awful fun time, Miss Anne...we'll miss you," Charles remarked solemnly, eliciting a poke in his ribs from his sister.

"Told you that you have so a crush on her," Minnie teased good naturedly.

Anne giggled to herself but kindly pretended that she didn't hear. "Now, you two be good to each other...and mind the Talbots."

"Yes, Miss Anne." They both replied in unison.

Anne left the dining area and went up the stairs to her room. Betty was in there, collecting her laundry basket. Anne sighed.

"Betty, how many times have I told you that I really don't mind doing my own clothes! You needn't bother with it."

Betty smiled. "And how many times have _I_ told you that it really isn't worth your belly achin'. It's all part of my job." Betty stood, looking at Anne humourously. "Sides, Miss Anne – you have enough things taking up your time, I'd imagine." She smirked.

Anne's back went taunt. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Betty's pent up laughter escaped her like a struck balloon. "I'm sorry..." her mirth and tone told Anne that she was anything but. "You just..." laugh, laugh, laugh, "you just shoulda seen your face last night, Miss Anne!" She peeled with chuckles. "Your face was so...well, you looked as though you had just seen a ghost!"

"I told you that I had just had a nightmare -" Anne was certain that Betty had not actually seen Spot so she was hoping that she could dispel this assumption on her part.

"Oh to be sure, Miss Anne!" Betty's eyes were twinkling. "However, I seemed to have **_spotted_** a certain gray cap lying on your floor last night. It did look awfully familiar." Anne's complexion was turning more and more milky. "And, as I heard Mrs. Barrett comment this morning, it did sound as if there was a man in the room that you were speaking to...but, it must have only been my imagination."

"Of course." Anne choked out.

"Of course." Betty echoed. "So, what are you plannin' on doing with your weekend off, then?"

Grateful for the subject change, Anne sighed. "Oh, I was thinking of actually going to visit with my sister. It's about time for me to go by and say hello."

"That ought to be fun."

"Sure. I'm not expecting it to be, though." Anne smiled a half smile and retrieved her carpet bag from under her bed.

"Are you planning on stayin' the whole weekend?"

"We'll see. Don't know if I can stand it there that long."

"Well, I do hope that you have a grand time, Anne."

"Thanks."

Betty went back out the door and stopped, turning back around. The laundry basket was tucked under one arm, the other hand was holding something out to Anne.

"Before I forget – I picked this up from your floor this morning when I was getting everything together..."

"What is i–" Anne's voice caught in her throat as Betty handed her the worn gray cap.

"He certainly likes to keep you on your toes, that one does, doesn't he?" Betty winked at her before leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne was sitting in the carriage, looking out of the rectangular window. Mrs. Barrett had insisted that she take her carriage over to her sister's house. She said that 'it wouldn't do for a lady to be traveling in any other fashion than a good carriage ride'. She would have just as soon rather walked the semi-short distance. A good stroll always did wonders to help clear her head and she sure needed that. Her focus was caught through her blank staring and she yelled out a greeting from the window box.

"Hi Boots!"

The boy peered over, trying to discern who was calling out to him. He couldn't fathom who would know him that could traveling in such a fancy manner. He smiled when he recognized her.

"Please pull over a moment..." Anne asked the driver. He obliged, pulling the horse to the side of the street. Anne got out of the door, without waiting for the driver's help.

"Boots! How are you?"

"Real good, Anne. How ya doin'?"

"Just fine. So, how is the life of a Manhattan newsie these days?"

He shrugged. "Same ol' days – getting up at the crack o' dawn, getting' da papes, yellin' da healines, scrapin' by...but I still love it." His smile was genuine and Anne felt a pang in her heart. She missed all of these boys. The boys that she had come to call family after being around them so much, hanging from Jack's arm.

A silence hung between them for a moment, the city's bustling the only sounds to reach them. Boots looked over at the her carriage.

"So, ya movin' up, huh?"

Anne followed his gaze over to her transportation and then looked back at him. "Oh, my employer insisted that I take this. You know me, though. I'm a plain old walking girl at heart."

He smiled. "We all miss ya, Anne."

She returned it. "I miss you all, too."

He toed a pebble on the ground. "Is it true dat ya off runnin' round in Brooklyn dese days?"

"I suppose," she answered mildly.

"Ya a smart goil, Anne. Jus' make shore ya know what ya doin'..."

She groaned. "Why does everyone keep saying that to me?"

Boots raised his shoulders and then let them slump again. "Ya know Spot Conlon. He can be a nice guy an' all; but he can also be..."

She raised a brow. "Obnoxious?"

He let out a chuckle. "Not exactly what I was gonna say, but yeah, dat, too."

"What _were_ you going to say?"

He turned an intense look at her. "He can be real nice to goils...real smooth talkah...ya know what I mean -"

She nodded, a tiny smile playing on her lips. "_Believe_ me, I know -"

"But he can also be...how do I put dis?" He removed his cap and scratched his head, before placing the hat back on. "I know...let's jus' say dat I wouldn't **_nevah _**want my sistah to get wit' him. Ya know what I'm sayin?"

Anne nodded again. "He's really not like that, though -" Her voice lacked the conviction that she wanted.

"'Course ya would know bettah den me, I guess..."

Anne swallowed forcefully. "Well, I suppose I should be going -"

Boots grinned again and touched her shoulder lightly. "Like I said, real good to see ya again, Anne. Ya need to stop by an' say hello to everyone." He paused briefly before adding, "Jack would want ya to -"

"Thanks, Boots; I will." She hugged him, leaving a delighted look flashing across his face. She stepped back up into the carriage and waved good bye. The driver led them on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Susan?" Anne walked inside after she bid the driver farewell. The house was completely silent and there wasn't a sign of anyone being home. She walked up the stairs, through the rooms, back down the stairs, and stopped when she was once again in the small foyer.

"Hmm, that's odd. Susan's always here this time of day..." she muttered to herself. It was after noon by now and the thought of just sitting, waiting in this house was not a very pleasant prospect. She left her bag in her old room and exited the house.

She walked and walked and walked, deciding that this was as good a time as any to find Spot. She wanted to chide him for his behaviour last night. She wanted to let him know that sneaking in through windows and climbing into one's bed uninvited were not gentlemanly things to do. The memory of him lying next to her the way he was brought a rush of heat up her neck. Who was she kidding? She really just wanted an excuse to go and see him right now. So, anger was as good of a mask as any, wasn't it? Although, she really was still livid over his patronizing attitude towards her in front of his group.

"Hey, ya lookin' fah Spot?" A dirty boy broke into her thoughts. She had been so absorbed in her inner rambling that she hadn't even noticed she was crossing into Brooklyn. It amused her that she was so well known now, simply because of her association with the borough's big wig.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"He jus' finished sellin', he's prolly by da docks."

"Thanks."

"Ya want me ta take ya dere?"

She was about to politely decline his offer, when she changed her mind at his hopeful look. It amazed her how eager these boys were to get their leader's approval. She figured he would like to be the one to lead her to Spot, seeing as how Spot would most likely be pleased.

"Sure, thank you."

They walked the way over, he didn't say much. When he did speak, he was nice. His name was

Arthur. At her surprised look at his lack of a real nickname he answered that it really was in fact his dubbed name. He used to be a whiz with the wooden sword plays when he was younger, so they named him after King Arthur. She laughed, he seemed like a nice kid.

They approached the docks and she quickly saw Spot on his high perch. He looked like a king, hoisted high in the air. He looked down and noticed her, regally jumping off of his throne.

"Heya, angel. What brings ya to me dis early in da day?" He immediately snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his. He placed a kiss on her lips and gazed at her through coruscating eyes.

"I had some time to whittle away."

He looked at her smugly. "Dat's da only reason ya came all da way down heah?"

"No, I also came down to talk to you."

"_Talk_? Well, den, let's go somewheres more comfortable..." A grin spread across his face. He led her away, and they walked over to his beloved 'Casa de Conlon' in silence. He guided her inside and closed the door behind them. A little of the sunlight trickled in. There was a small window high on one wall that she hadn't noticed the last time she was here. The other time she had been inside it had been too dark and her nerves had been too wound. Other than that, everything looked the same. The same dinginess, the same single table, the same solitary bed. That bed that looked so unassuming, just sitting there so innocently. It could probably tell some awfully juicy stories...stories involving numerous women...

"Ya alright, baby?"

Anne snapped her attention back to the current situation. "I'm sorry; what?"

"Ya seem awful preoccupied. What's goin' on?"

She heaved a sigh. "Why were you like that last night?"

"What? Ya mean charmin'?" He grinned.

"No, I mean an ass."

"OH! Goil, ya continue to wound me." He gave her his best wounded kitten face.

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone! Telling me to 'sit by my man and be quiet'! That was humiliating! I am _not_ going to let you talk to me like that again." Her voice was firm and she was wearing her best resolve look.

He assessed her a moment before a knock sounded from the door. Spot opened it and Gil was standing on the other side.

"Sorry to interrupt ya, but I was only lettin' ya know dat a few a' da boyse from Queens is here. Dey wanna know if ya up fah a game latah."

"Game of what?" Anne asked from behind Spot.

"Pokah," Gil answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ya tell 'em I'm busy at da moment -"

"I'd love to play!" Anne chimed in abruptly.

Spot turned his head round to look at her. "Ya wanna play?" She nodded. "I t'ought dat ya weren't much fah da game..."

"Well, you can teach me and there's always a first time for everything."

Spot smirked at her. "I don't mind helpin' ya wit' all your foyst times..."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There was a lot more to this chapter, but it was getting too lengthy so I decided to cut it here. The next chapter picks up immediately where this leaves off and I'm posting it with this as well. **

**Review, my pretties... **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next part – dadadummm, dose darn Queenies...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three walked to the Brooklyn Lodging House. The rickety old sign was swinging in the wind. The stairs creaked noisily underneath their booted feet. Spot was leading her by the hand and she really loved the feel of his calloused palm against her smooth one. They reached the landing and entered a narrow doorway.

"Heya Spot!" various boys chorused throughout the bunk room. Some of the bunks had been pushed up against the walls and a wobbly old table was in the middle of the room; a deck of cards placed on the top.

Spot nodded in greeting, leading Anne to the table. He sat down and she took the seat next to him.

"So, how are ya, dese days, Spot?" A burly guy asked.

"Not too bad, Meck. How's it rollin' in your neck o' da woods?"

"No complaints. Ain't ya gonna introduce me to ya pretty goil?"

"Dis here is Anne. Anne, dis is Meck. He's Dodd's right hand man ovah in Queens." Anne smiled slightly, finding herself a bit uncomfortable under Meck's weighty gaze.

"We gonna play pokah, or what?" another one of the boys prodded impatiently. The game began and Anne watched the play closely. Here and there Spot would lean in and whisper something in her ear, explaining what a rule. Every time that he did this he made sure to let his breath tickle her neck, causing little jolts of shivers to run through her.

After about an hour a new boy walked in, joining the group. His arms were full of variously hued bottles.

"Sorry, it took so long, fellas." He distributed the drinks around the room. One was handed to Anne, but Spot quickly snatched it out of her hands before she barely had time to grasp it.

"Why did you do that?" she asked annoyed.

"'Cuz ya don't need it." He told her authoritatively.

"You think I can't handle my liquor?"

He laughed out right at this. "I know ya can't, angel."

"How would you know? You've never seen me drink."

"Lucky guess."

"I don't need you to make my decisions for me -"

"C'mon, Spot. Let her have a drink...it ain't gonna hoit none." Meck coaxed.

Spot stared at him coldly.

Anne flounced her greatest wide eyed look at him. "Please, Spot..." she smiled sugary at him.

He reluctantly gave in. "A'right. But don't go blamin' me when ya get a belly ache latah." He handed the coppery liquid back to her after opening it. She took a swig and promptly tried to suppress a cough. Spot chuckled.

She kept down the urge to gag. "What is this, exactly?"

"Whiskey."

"Oh...very, uh, good."

"Alright, ya proved your point." Spot reached for the bottle again but Anne held it out of his reach.

"Oh, no. I like this...stuff."

Spot exhaled loudly. "Ya tryin' to be stubborn?"

Anne leveled him with one of her looks. "What can I say? You're rubbing off on me." She grinned sweetly at him.

"Fine, sweet'eart. Why doncha jus' polish off dat whole damn bottle, den? If ya think it's so good?" He stared at her, silently daring her to back down.

"Fine, I will." She matched his gaze.

The rest of the boys watched the battle of the wills in interest. It was quiet another moment, Anne took another drink, and everyone slowly resumed the game.

---

It was one of the tightest games seen in the last few years at this lodging house. People won, people lost, a few minor scuffles broke out. Hours had past and Anne was good to her word, finally ingesting the bottom drop of the stinging liquid. She hadn't spoken more than a word to Spot since the little challenge. Her mind was getting mighty fuzzy. Everything was taking on a rosier tint and the entire world was feeling kinder. She turned her gaze to Spot. He was still sitting there, looking smug as ever. He won yet another hand and the corners of his mouth turned up again. He gathered his latest pot of money before looking over at her.

He smirked at her goofy expression. "Feelin' pretty good, huh?"

"Mmmhmm. I feel lovely..." she breathed delightedly.

He nodded, amused. "Yeah, I t'ought ya might."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Spot, I'm really glad that I'm here with you right now. You know that, don't you?" she cooed.

"I know, baby." He kissed her check and she beamed.

"My sister isn't here, though..." she trailed, her mouth suddenly turning upside down. "Where is she?"

"She ain't in town right now."

Anne lifted her head to look at him again. "How do you know?"

"She left early dis mornin' wit' dat deadbeat husband of hers. Some business trip to da country fah a few days."

Anne giggled. "You know, you know everything. Abso-lute-ly, _everything_, don't you?" She leaned closer to him. "You know everything about women, too, don't you?"

Spot put his arm around her, amused by her soused rambling. "Shore, sweet'eart. I know everythin'."

She wobbled a bit in her chair. Her eyes were boring into his when she asked this next question, her voice was of the utmost serious tone. "How many have there been?"

"What?" he asked her confused.

She glared at him. "Women, of course. How many women have you been with?"

The entire room had their attention focused on them now. Spot groaned. "Dis is one'a dem questions dat broads like to ask an' dey _nevah_ like da answer..."

"Oh, I won't mind. I'm just wondering...I won't get angry, I promise."

He shook his head slowly. "Uh-uh. I ain't gonna fall fah dat."

Anne pouted in her inebriated state. "Oh, come now. You can tell me..."

Spot looked right in her eyes and pursed his lips, obviously trying to think up the best answer to feed her. "A fair few," he finally settled on simply.

Most of the guys laughed at this understatement.

Anne scowled. "I'm not a fool. I know it's more than a few. I'm drunk, not stupid."

"You're givin' me a headache, woman."

"I just want to know..." she whined.

Spot suddenly stood up. "I gotta take a piss." He walked away, stopping briefly to whisper something to Gil, and then he disappeared around the corner.

Anne wrinkled her nose at his gross choice of words.

"Don't worry your pretty lit'le head about it sweetface." Anne turned in her chair to see Meck talking to her.

Her body stiffened defensively. "I'm not worried."

He nodded his head sarcastically. "Yeah, ok, I believe dat. Ya have every right to be worried, darlin'. Ya afraid ya won't live up to his – _expectations_ – am I right?"

She fidgeted. "I don't know what you're talking about..." she replied meekly, the alcohol buzzing in her brain.

He leered at her. "Oh, I think ya do. You're afraid dat when it comes down to it, ya jus' won't measure up."

"You have no idea what you're saying -"

"I can tell," he cut her off. "Ya got dat hoity-toity air to yas. 'Sides ya got 'innocence' written all ovah yas...though a goil nevah stays like dat long wit' Spot 'round." He sneered.

"Dat's enough." Gil called out from the corner, advancing toward them.

Meck ignored him, keeping his focus on Anne. "Ya got every right to worry, goilie. Spot's gonna expect some'in' from ya soon, an' ya know it. An' if'n ya don't wanna go dat way – well, dere's always anuddah goil lined up fah him, ain't dere? '**Da great Spot Conlon**' nevah is lackin' fah womanly companionship..." he sniggered, thinking himself very clever. His pompous demeanor fell, however, when he flicked his eyes upward, freezing at the leader standing in the doorway. A hush fell over the room, cigarettes and cigars were forgotten, left dangling from mouths – voices were silenced – even the smoke in the air seemed to halt it's hazing.

"Stand up." Spot's voice was low.

Meck tried to let out a little laugh but it came out as more of a mutated strangle.

"Stand up – now."

Meck begrudgingly obeyed.

Spot took the few strides it took to reach him and stopped right in front of him. "What da hell have ya been sayin' to her?"

"Nothin' much."

"You're a liah. I _hate_ liahs," Spot spat. "I had dis problem wit' one'a me boyse da odda night – so I ain't in da best a tolerant moods..."

"Look, I was jus' doin' ya favah...I was tellin' her what to expect."

Cold fury massed in his blue eyes. "_No one_ does Spot Conlon a favah. Ya got dat, dumbass?"

Meck was getting more and more nervous. "What's da big deal, huh? She's jus' Kelly's ol' hand-me-down. It ain't like ya gonna keep her around long aftah ya-" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

Spot's fist connected with Meck's jaw with a sickening crack, causing the burly guy to thud to the ground. The other Queens newsies immediately jumped up and over next to Meck, fists out ready to assist their fallen brother. Meck slowly got back on his feet, followed by all of the Brooklyners standing at attention as well.

"Ya disgust me." Spot seethed. "Ya ain't nevah got call to talk to a lady like dat."

Anne was watching the entire exchange detached, her mind muddled and her reflexes off. It looked as though the scene was all occurring in slow motion.

"Why don't we settle dis outside, Conlon? Huh? Away from your cronies?"

"Shore thing, scum."

The two went toward the door. Before leaving Spot called out to Gil.

"Ya keep her in here –" he then addressed the room at large, "an' no one is talk to her, ya hear?" Satisfied at the subservient nods he left.

Anne felt as though she should be doing something, but her feet felt like they were encased in cement blocks. She saw the other Queens boys try to leave the room but the Brooklyn boys blocked their escape, forcing them to stay put.

It seemed as though half an hour passed, but Anne couldn't really be sure. Her sense of time was quite off at the moment. Spot finally appeared back in the doorway. His hair was tousled and his clothes were rumpled. His knuckles were bloodied. She couldn't help the thought that shot through mind - _he looks sexy – is that sick, he gets into a fight defending my honour and I find him irresistibly attractive right now. Mmm, look at his hair falling into his face...I'm drunk, yes, I am..._ She dragged her brain back to focus on what was happening right now.

"Where's Meck?" One of the Queenies roared.

Spot smirked. "He's down dere eatin' dirt."

"Why you -" Queenie stopped short at Spot's glare. "Ya really think dis goil is worth it? Foyst ya screw relations wit' Manhattan an' now us?"

The other Queen boys joined the first one, circling around Spot. The Brooklyn boys were about to come over, but halted when Spot pulled out his cane.

"Doncha _nevah_ fock wit' me -" his eyes were menacing and he was palming the tip of his cane threateningly. "An' doncha _nevah – nevah – _insult her again." He cocked his head to the side, his tone dangerous. "Cuz if ya do, I ain't gonna be so generous to ya as I was to ya friend."

He walked past them to Anne. She stood up and let him lead her out silently. They made their way down to his little place without a word. She stumbled a few times on the way, he kept her upright. The moon smiled down on them and Anne hadn't fully realized that night had fallen. They had been cooped up in that stuffy room for hours. When they walked into his 'house' he lit a candle and put his cane down, then turned around to shut the door behind them. She instantly fell into his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine," he soothed.

"Your hand is hurt."

"It's nothin'." He was holding her and that's all that mattered him right then.

"I'm sorry that I got drunk," she hiccuped.

"It's a'right. Everyone needs to let lose, sometimes." He laughed lightly. "'Sides, it's my fault. Couldn't resist tauntin' ya..."

She was quiet and when she spoke again he had to strain to hear her words. "I can go that way, Spot..."

He pulled away slightly so that he could really look at her. "What are ya talkin' about?"

She sniffled. "You know – _that way_. I'm falling in love with you, you know..."

His gaze softened and he stroked her hair tenderly. "I don't want ya doin' nothin' ya ain't ready fah, angel."

"But – but, I don't want you to leave me for the next in line -" she peered up him through trembling eyes, and he saw how vulnerable she really was for the first time.

"Sssh – doncha ya worry bout dat, sweet'eart. When ya ready, believe me I'll be happy. But, until den, I ain't in any rush, huh?"

She searched him, trying to ascertain his sincerity. He looked earnest and she held onto him so tightly that she thought she'd stretch herself to death.

"Let's go to bed, baby. No funny stuff. Remembah dat foyst night? Perfoyct gentleman..." he said to her softly. She let him move her to the bed and she passed out the very second that her head hit the pillow.

Spot gazed fondly down at her. "Knew she couldn't hold her liquor..." he muttered to himself with grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmmm, this time pretty please review with a – OH! I know – pretty please review with your favourite newsie serving you chocolate on top – oh, yeah, that's the best one yet...That should entice some nice reviews, hmm? **

**I love ya guys! You rock!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, three chapters posted in one day! That's a definitely a record for me! Yeehee. Hope you guys like it!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was the world mocking her so harshly this morning? And what were they doing outside, banging about so? It sounded as though there were a million hammers zooming past her, smashing everything around to bits and pieces – including her head. Her face scrunched up in pain, making her resemble a Shar Pei. A deep chortle assaulted her ears from somewhere above her. She vainly attempted to force her eyes open, but everything was still black.

"It takes a minute to gain your bearin's da mornin' aftah."

She finally managed to look up, growling when she saw his amused grin. "You don't have to be so darn chirpy about it all..." she snapped.

"Why not? I'm not da bucket head who drank a damn bottle of whiskey last night..." he broke into all out tickled fits. "'Specially fah da foyst time drinkin'...ya got guts, t'ough. I'll give ya dat, angel."

"Would you just shut it!" Her raised voice pounded into her own brain and she cursed silently. Her head felt like a ton of bricks just waiting to crumble off slowly and painfully. She gently lifted her hand to her forehead, hoping that somehow the pressure could alleviate some of the immense discomfort.

"Dat ain't gonna help ya none..."

"Drop dead."

"Aw! What kinda way is dat to treat ya man? Aftah all, I can help ya feel bettah."

She glared at him through reddened eyes. "This is _not _the time for your shenanigans."

"_Shenanigans_!" He busted out, "I haven't hoyd dat word since my gran'da was around."

"Your grand da?"

"Yeah – grand faddah. In Ireland – where he's from – dey call 'em gran' das."

"Did you know him well?" She was pushing away the nausea fighting for her attention. This is the first time he had really spoken about anything of his past to her.

He shrugged. "Nah, he died when I was 'bout 5. He held on fah a good while, t'ough." His eyes were glazed from seeing an old memory.

"What about the rest of your family?" She was lying on her side now, trying to stop the burning in her throat.

He seemed to suddenly snap out of his wistful reverie. He looked back at her. "Ya don't look so good."

"Thanks," she bit out.

"Ya lookin' a bit green dere -"

"I feel..." her eyes widened and she bolted out of bed and ran out the door. Retching noises could be heard outside and Spot sighed. He followed her out.

"Ya alright?" He squatted down and gathered her falling hair into his hands, keeping it out of her face while she finished being sick.

Her stomach began to relax, and she leaned back on the balls of her feet. She kept her herself from facing him, mortified.

"Ya done?" he asked softly. She nodded mutely. "Let's get back inside." He helped her up and steered her back in to the bed, closing the offensive bright glare of the sun out again.

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry."

He seated himself behind her, his legs spread out on either side of hers, her back leaning against his chest. He began rubbing serene circles on her back.

"Nuttin' to be embarrassed about – we all been dere at one point or anuddah."

"Not me." She felt herself molding back to him. The lurch in her stomach was beginning to subside and her head was slipping from a blaring pain to a duller ache. She rested her head back and fitted it under his chin.

Spot kissed the top of her hair. A contented feeling shot through her and she had the sensation of warm fuzzies traveling through her veins. They sat that way for awhile in silence, their mingled breathing the only sound.

The peaceful feeling was not to last long, however. The door was swung open without warning and a woman appeared. Spot's body that was so pleasantly languid only seconds before now became as stiff as a board. Anne twisted her body around to take in what was happening. She saw Spot's features tighten and a foreboding filled her.

"_This_ is her?" The woman's voice was chilled with contempt.

Spot jumped to his feet. "What da hell are ya doin' here?" He looked as though he were about to push her out the door but Anne stopped the move.

"Who are you?" Anne asked her, deathly afraid of the answer.

"She's no one ya need to be concernin' ya'self wit. She was jus' leavin'..." Spot shot in.

"This is eerily familiar..." Anne drawled sardonically, earning a hard glare from him.

"I can't believe that you were dropping me for this -" the other female chewed on her words as though she was eating something very foul. "-this _girl_."

Anne felt her heart shutting down, benumbed for anything else to penetrate her at that moment. "So, how do you fit into everything?" Her voice sounded strange, as though it was coming from someone else.

"She don't fit at all. Dat's why she was jus' _leavin_."

"I'm Jade. I was one of our boy's little stand-by's," her smile was filled with venom. She turned toward Spot, trying to wrap her arms around his neck but he would have none of it.

"I cut ya loose already, now beat it," his tone was cold and he grabbed her by the elbow turning her toward the still open door.

"Why don't you ask him _when_ he cut me loose, hmm?"

"I mean it, ya shut your mouth an' get outta here _now_."

"What is she talking about?"

"She jus' all tied up cuz I ain't runnin' round wit' her no more – she's tryin' to lie to ya, Anne..." there was a horrible guilty tint to his voice.

"Why don't you tell her in who's bed you slept in – not for the first time – a couple of days ago -" she smirked nastily. "Though we didn't actually get around to doing much _sleeping_, did we, baby?"

Anne's face crumpled and she dared a glance at Spot. He was looking at her, his face twisted into a strange repentant look. Her body seemed to leave her at that moment; she felt as though she had no anchor to her. As though her feet were not touching the ground – like she were in some sort of horrible weightless limbo.

"I have to go..." she trailed off apathetically.

"Anne, no -" he made a move to stop her and take her into his arms but she violently pushed away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she walked out the door and left.

"You're a nasty bitch," Spot spat at Jade, and ran out after her.

"Anne! Anne!" It didn't take him a minute to catch up with her. She was walking slowly as if she were lost. Her expression was vacant.

"Anne, angel! Will ya jus' listen to me?"

There was no answer.

"I did **_not_** cheat on ya! It was dat night _before_ ya came round an' said ya wanted _me_, dat night when ya were still runnin' round wit Jack."

Still no answer or any sort of response that she was hearing him at all. She just kept walking, staring blanking ahead. She looked like a zombie.

"Remembah! Dat night, Anne? Remembah we talked 'bout dis already..." his voice was pleading – afreakishly strange occurrence from the leader of Brooklyn. "We talked about dis – about how ya hadn't made up ya mind; about how I didn't know dat ya would choose me?"

Not an acknowledgment. Just more wandering steps.

"I needed to get out my frustration ovah ya – dat's all she was..."

Finally Anne stopped, causing a caught off guard Spot to almost plow into her.

"You _slept_ with her! Were you just 'trying to get me out of your system' with her, too? Like with that other twit Rebecca? You're a liar! And a cheat!" She flung her fists at his chest, emotion finally overwhelming her.

"I didn't cheat!" he yelled back, losing his control.

She scoffed. "Oh, alright. Sure, you're gonna try to coward out on a technicality. You _slept_ with her! That's why you said that you would wait for me last night, hmm? Because you're getting it in other places!" her voice was cracking and her fists were still pummeling into him. He made no move to stop her.

"That ain't how it is an' ya know it." His voice almost calm again.

"Yeah, sure. You're horrible. I'm a fool, though. I'm a fool for not listening to what everyone has been trying to wedge into my head. How could I actually believe you?"

He tried to hold her but she pushed him away roughly.

"Leave me alone. Stay away from me from now on." Her voice was frosted with the iciest tone that he had ever heard.

"Anne, angel – ya don't mean it. Ya don't know what you're sayin'," he reached out for her again, and she stepped away.

"How could you?" her voice was strangled.

"I didn't know -" he began and she had never seen him look this haunted and if it were possible her heart would have broken even more. "I didn't know dat I'd get ya...I t'ought fah certain ya would go back in Jack's arms. I haven't been wit anuddah woman since ya said ya were mine, baby. Ya know it's true..."

"Oh, what an accomplishment. A whole three days, huh? That's probably a record for you to stick to just one girl." Her tone was laced with disgusted sarcasm.

"Ya need me."

"No, I don't." She said steely, and turned her back to him. She started to walk away, but paused a moment before saying over her shoulder, "I'll learn not to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, I know it's sad. : ( But you have to have healthy doses of angst, too, doncha ya? Don't lynch me! It's far from over: ) **

**Did you like it though? **

**Review, review, yes indeed, review! Or else Spot will be angry – and you won't like him when he's angry...heehee.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's been a bit – about a week, egads? Anyway, here's an extra long chappie fer yews...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, are you ever going to tell me the reason that you've been moping about for the past two days!"

"I'm not moping." Anne was dusting off the display case, keeping her focus trained ahead.

"Hm," Betty replied shortly. "So, I guess that wasn't actually _you_ that came home early yesterday with a sour expression. That was your twin sister, huh?"

"My sister isn't my twin-" Anne kept cleaning distractedly.

"Anne, you're not even paying attention to me, are you?" Betty touched her shoulder gently, awaking her from her daydream.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." she gave up and slumped her shoulders. "I don't even know what I am anymore."

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's your answer for everything, isn't it? You know, just because you don't talk about it doesn't mean that it's gonna go away."

"Well, I for one, am glad that this problem isn't a problem any longer. It's a relief, you know that?" She was vainly attempting to convince herself of that.

"**_What's_** a relief! That's what I've been asking you all day yesterday and all day this morning! Frankly, Miss Anne, I'm getting exhausted trying to keep up with all of your affairs!"

A surprised sound escaped her lips. "Well, I'm sorry that I've been such a bother."

"You know that I meant it only in jest. I'll stop teasing you if you only spill to me what has you in such a bind this time."

All Anne had to do was give her a poignant look. "Ah! So, it's our rebel, Mr. Conlon, huh?"

"How _did_ you guess?" her tone was ironic.

"Mm, call it woman's intuition." Betty laughed. "Really, it can't be all that bad..."

Mrs. Barrett's voice could be heard and Betty quickly snatched the duster from Anne. "She's coming. Thanks for helping me but she mustn't catch you helping or it'll be my hide for sure..." she whispered hurriedly.

Anne smiled at her, told her she'd speak more with her tomorrow and retired upstairs. She passed Mrs. Barrett on her way up to her room.

"Good night, dearie."

"Good night, Mrs. Barrett." Anne was about to continue on her way but the older woman seemed to be trying to say more.

"Oh, Anne dear. I just want to say thank you for all of your work with my precious babes. Since you've arrived they have improved in their studies and manners. I'm very pleased that you have joined us. I thought that you should know that."

A warm smile spread across her face. "Thank you, very much, Mrs. Barrett! Your children are wonderful and I'm blessed to be able to work with them." She nodded in parting and made the rest of her way up to her quarters. Conversation with her seemed somewhat forced at times, Anne thought. She means well, but she's so confined with old ideas combined with silly ones. She was glad to finally be able to escape to the solace of her empty room.

Anne began her short nightly ritual, lighting a candle, getting dressed into her night things, picking out a book, and lying down to read for a bit before eventually succumbing to sleep. Her nightgown was on the old fashioned side, her aunt had picked it out for her years ago. It was fancier than she usually liked, but it had been given to her in the warmest regard so she had a certain affinity towards the clothing. It had been made in France, her aunt gushed, it was put together in the most elegant lace and shimmery gauze wrapped around in sections; but modest in the cut so she felt comfortable in the sleeping garment. It helped her feel like a princess, she always thought blushingly; and it was the best thing to wear when she wanted to immerse herself in an exotic tale before bed. She was almost finished with the last paragraph of the chapter when a large thud startled her. She dropped the book and jumped up, going to the window. There was a figure down below and she opened the pane to yell at Spot to leave.

Only it was not Spot.

"What in the world are you doing! Is everything alright?"

"No. Ya need to come wit me."

"It's late! I can't possibly go anywhere right now!"

Jack sighed so loudly that it even carried up to the second story. "He's hoyt, Annie."

His words felt like dry ice pouring over her. "Bad?" she asked hoarsely.

Jack only nodded. "C'mon..."

"Let me get changed-"

"We don't have time. Grab a wrap and your coat and let's go." He commanded.

"Jack! I can't possibly go in public in this, it won't take a moment-"

"He's **_bad_**, Annie. Real bad. We gotta go **_now_**."

Anne quickly threw on her wrap, thrust herself into her jacket (which she was very glad she had up in her room because she had to mend it earlier), and blew out the candle. She crouched through the window and began reaching for the sturdy tree branch.

"Annie? Lemme come up dere an' help ya down..."

"Not necessary. I can do it," she answered resolutely. She clung to the trunk a moment before tentatively reaching her foot out to the next branch, and then lunging forward. Anne did this all the way down to the last branch. She shimmied toward it, smugly saying "See, I told you I could do that -" Of course, as soon as the words left her mouth her foot slipped sending her flying in the air.

Luckily for her Jack was anticipating such a possibility and caught her deftly. He held her in his arms, waiting for her to catch her breath. "Ya alright?"

She nodded mutely. "First time I've ever climbed a tree."

He smiled. "Not bad fah a beginnah." His amusement flickered out quickly, his face creasing.

A dead weight pitted in Anne's stomach. "What happened?"

Jack put her down on her feet and stepped away. "We'll talk as we walk." He took a step but stopped at her loud wincing noise.

"I think it's twisted," she hissed.

"Your ankle?" She nodded and he sighed, cursing under his breath. "I'll carry ya." He easily lifted her back up and began to walk quickly, carrying her like a large bundle in his arms.

"Tell me."

"Seems Spot got into an altercation wit' Queens..."

Anne groaned. "Again? Was it that despicable Meck slime?"

"Yeah, well dis time he also brought his friends...an' Dodd." At her questioning look he remarked, "Dodd, da leadah of Queens. Dey all's a buncha cowards." Jack spat, anger swirling inside of him. "Dey waited til earlier tonight to get him. I guess Spot's been more up fah a fight den usual dese days – specially since dis weekend, hoyd it started wit some pokah game dey had wit some a' da Queens boyse," he looked at Anne and she shirked under his gaze. "Anyway, he an' Dodd got into it dis mornin' ovah some'im and Dodd got soaked real good by Spot. He didn't take too kindly to dat, so he sent his boyse aftah him tonight. Dey waited til dey could get him alone and all jumped out an' wailed on him. _Fifteen to one_! He roughed a lot of 'em up pretty damn good, too."

"What happened then?" her voice was tiny and scared.

"Den he wasn't doin' so good wit all of dem comin' at him at da same time. Dey beat him pretty good, Annie." He continued his brisk pace in silence.

She was bouncing around in his arms. Her ankle was beginning to throb. She took in Jack's appearance. He looked very worried. With he and Spot's recent rivalry she knew that Spot's condition had to be serious for Jack to be this anxious. She was also surprised that Jack would come to fetch her to bring with him.

"He asked fah ya." He answered her silent question aloud.

"He did?"

"I haven't seen him yet, but Gil was da one who came ovah to Manhattan to get me. He told me what happened, said Spot wanted to see me an' he also said he was on his way to get ya. I told him I'd come bring ya instead. I hope dat was alright."

"Of course. Thank you, Jack. I'm really sorry for the way everything's been turning out. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that-"

"Sssh. It's ok, Annie. Don't think about none a' dat stuff right now. It's gonna be a real rough night. We don't need to worry bout all dat right now," he reassured.

Anne's arms raised in goosebumps as a chill breeze zipped by them. Jack held her a little closer.

"Sorry, ya must be cold in ya night clothes. I know da jacket doesn't help much when ya only got a nightie and a wrap undah." His cheeks flushed and he averted his gaze. " I was jus' afraid if we waited too long dat it would be-" he cut himself off, looking straight ahead.

"Too late?" she finished for him. "Jack, is he really that bad?" she asked fearfully.

He didn't answer for a long moment. "Don't know."

They continued their journey in relative silence. Anne's arms that were wrapped around Jack's neck were getting sore and her poor body was becoming uncomfortable from the jolting of their speedy trot. They finally passed over the bridge and were nearing the Brooklyn lodging house. A small boy was perched outside on watch. He saw them and swiftly ran inside Spot's little home to alert of their presence. Gil then walked out and greeted the two.

"Ya made it." Gil was eying Jack suspiciously, focusing on him carrying Anne in his arms.

"I twisted my ankle," she offered in explanation. His face remained unreadable but he nodded for them to enter.

They walked over and Anne muttered 'Casa de Conlon'. As they stepped inside they saw Spot sprawled out on the bed. His eyes were closed but they snapped open as soon as he heard the footsteps come closer. He gazed at them heavy lidded.

"Well, well. Ya win now, Jacky-Boy?" his voice was strained and he had purple and black polka-dots of bruising strewn over him. He was looking over Jack still holding Anne in his arms. "Ya didn't really need to rub it so damn much to a dead man, did ya?"

"It ain't like dat, Spot," Jack began but was silenced by Spot's hoarse chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want none o' ya pity, Saint Jack. I jus' needed to tell ya to watch out fah -" he started coughing violently. After the fit subsided he composed himself. "Ya an' ya boyse need to watch out fah Dodd. He ain't playin' fair. Sending 15 of his fockin' boyse aftah me. Yeah, well, I did soak him real damn good. Ya shoulda seen him..." he recalled smugly.

"What did he do to get da wrath of Spot Conlon dis time?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice light.

Spot's eyes bore into Anne's. "He was makin' comments he didn't need to be makin'," he replied shortly.

She wavered under his gaze and leaned her head in so only Jack could hear. "Let me speak with him -" Anne whispered in Jack's ear. "Please? Just put me down."

Spot laughed darkly. "Ay! Heah I am, near death's door, an' ya can't stop ya sweet whisperin' fah a few moments? Ya two need to get a room. Hell, ya can take my bed when I'm gone...may not be to much longah now..."

Jack smirked. "Even in death ya gotta be a pain in da ass, Conlon."

"_STOP TALKING ABOUT DEATH_!" Anne shouted in an outburst. "No one here is dying! Just _stop_ it!"

Both boys were quieted, staring at her silently as though she were a mirror that may shatter and burst forth ejecting shards at any minute.

"Please put me down, Jack. I can make it from here." He just continued to stare at her gob smacked a moment before reluctantly setting her back on her feet gently.

He assessed her briefly before saying that he'd be outside and he closed the door behind him.

Spot looked her up and down slowly. "Ya don't take ya time, do ya?"

"What?" she was leaning on the back of chair for support, trying to keep weight off of her injury.

"What happened to ya?" he asked, noticing her discomfort.

"I twisted my ankle."

He scoffed. "Good thing ya got ya new old boyfriend to heap ya around places...surprised he's _allowin_' ya to be in here wit' me alone now," his mouth turned up in a smirk. "Prob'ly thinks I'm too injured to try anythin'..."

"He's not my boyfriend again."

"Shore looked like it. Or do ya go round now lettin' guys jus' carry ya around like some sort of pristine goddess?"

"Are you trying to hurt me more than you already have?"

He looked at her quietly. "Why are ya here?"

"Didn't you want me to be?"

"Yeah, but I seem to recall ya sayin' ya weren't gonna care fah me no more..."

Anne shrugged. "How do you know that I still do?"

"Cuz it's written all ovah da pretty face of yours, angel."

She looked away abruptly. "Looks can be deceiving," she replied harshly.

He nodded in agreement. "Ain't dat da truth..." He shifted slightly more onto his left side. His hand shot up to clutch at the right side of his ribs.

Anne wobbled the few short steps over to his bed, ignoring the pain shooting up her calf at the pressure. She laid down next to him, brushing her fingers over his swollen cheek. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Nevah bettah, sweets," he murmured through clenched teeth.

"Are many of your ribs broken?"

"Ah, ya know...a few I suppose. Nuttin' to hissy about..."

"You need to see a doctor," she said sternly.

He shook his head calmly. "Nah, none of dose quacks fah me, thanks."

Anne groaned. "You really are stubborn, Conlon!"

He forced a smile. "Comin' from ya, dat's a compliment." The corners of his lips turned back down. "Are ya really wit Jack again?"

"No. I hadn't even seen him all weekend. I hadn't spoken with him until he came to get me tonight."

"I didn't mean to hoyt ya, Anne," he began.

"You don't mean to, but you do," she finished off for him.

"All dis is new fah me, ya know. I ain't use to bein' wit jus' one dame..."

"Clearly."

"Would ya stop interruptin'?" he snapped. She closed her mouth and listened. "I wasn't kiddin' ya when I told yas I was fallin' fah ya. It wasn't jus' a line, neitha. If I was jus' tryin' to get up ya skirt, I woulda already-"

"You seem awfully sure of yourself there."

His trademark cocky smirk fell over his features and for the first time that night his condition didn't appear quite so dour. "Sweet'eart, ya know ya puddy in me hands," his smug voice caressed her ears and she burned scarlet.

"If you weren't already – broken – then I would beat the tar out of you, Spot Conlon!"she cried indignantly; which of course only amused him.

"Hey, who ya callin' broken?" he laughed, but ceased quickly after he started wheezing from the racking in his ribcage. "Well, maybe I am a bit on da broken side..." he conceded.

"We're both broken," she replied so softly that it made him ache even more. He gazed at her quietly, gingerly wrapping a pained arm around her waist.

"I need ya, Anne angel."

"You don't need me; not really," she said sadly.

"I do, baby. Jus' ask my boyse. Dey tell me I been meanah and harder on 'em den per my usual self dese past days."

She studied him intently. "I don't trust easily and you've already burned me." He opened his mouth to respond but she continued. "I suppose you didn't 'technically' cheat on me, but it was close enough. I don't want to give my heart to you and then have you stomp all over it. You have no idea what it was like for me to stand there, having to hear about you sleeping with another woman! Just the other day, too! Do you have any idea what that's like! To have to hear about the one that you really care for being with someone else?"

"Yeah, I jus' saw ya walk in here wit Kelly. In his arms even..." He ran his fingers down the large front buttons of her still fastened jacket. A piece of lace was poking out.

"Spot, I told you that I hurt my ankle. I couldn't walk, that's why he carried me here. It was very nice of him actually and you should be-"

"What da hell?"

"What?"

He unbuttoned her jacket, his brows furrowed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked anxiously, frozenly watching his scraped fingers undo her fastens.

"What were ya and Kelly really doin' before ya came here?"

"I was about to go to bed! What are you trying to imply?"

"Nuttin' much. Just seems a bit odd dat he was carryin' ya in his arms when ya jus' happen to be wearin' a lacy gossamer nightie. He seemed awful reluctant to let ya be in here, too."

She huffed impatiently. "I don't know what I was thinking! Coming here was a mistake and you obviously are _not_ in mortal peril tonight so I should be on my way." She started to raise.

"Yeah, fine. Ya always do dis," he remarked aloofly.

She paused and laid back down. "Do what?"

"Run away. It's damn annoyin', too."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah, if ya wanna," he tried to say nonchalantly.

"Well, maybe for a little while longer." She settled back down next to him. "This doesn't mean that we're back together, though. This is just for right now because you're hurt."

"Shore. Whatevah ya say, angel." His arm went around her again possessively and he groaned slightly at the painful movement.

"Is this alright?" she asked as she snuggled into him carefully.

"It's good." He sniffed her hair and a lopsided smile appeared on his face.

The two lay together with their eyes closed, both with varying degrees of broken spirits and bodies. Their breaths came in unison as they each drifted off.

Jack cracked the door open and saw Anne lying there, in Spot's arms. He noticed her jacket had been opened and could see Spot's arm disappear under it. He frowned to himself and shut the door again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Long chapter – like it? Review as always, why? Because we love it! 'We' being all of the strange characters that run round in my brain...heehee. That sounded wonky.**

**-**

**I'm leaving the country for a week and a half the beginning of next week but I shall try to post up one more chapter before I leave. Otherwise, look for an update here – oh, if not by Easter then it should be up the 27th or so...ok, me lovelies? Don't forget to check back – and of course! REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, here's one more for ya...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's da deal wit Annie and Spot?" Jack asked as he approached Gil.

Gil was sitting on the ground, leaning against the building of the lodging house. He looked up at Jack, not saying anything.

"C'mon, Gil," Jack seated himself next to the boy. "You an' me always got along okay. Why da silent treatment?"

Gil turned to face him. "I don't think dat I'm the one you should be talkin' to, Cowboy."

"Why not? Whassa' mattah?"

He shrugged. "I only mean if ya tryin' to get information on Spot den ya should ask elsewheres. What's it to ya, anyway?"

"Hey, I'm not lookin' fah ya to squeal 'bout nuttin. Jus' wonderin' about him an' Annie, dat's all."

Gil eyed him closely. "Why?"

Jack let out an impatient sigh. "Ya ask more questions den a bull, ya know dat?" The other boy just continued to start at him. Jack raised his shoulders lazily. "I jus' wanna know cuz I care 'bout Annie, alright? And if Spot's bein' a dumbass, den I wanna know about it."

"If I tell ya, will ya leave me alone?" Jack nodded so he went on. "Dey had an argument a couple of days ago. She got pretty steamed at him and left, so I guess dey busted up den."

"What did dey argue about?"

Gil laughed. "All I knows is dat I hoyd yellin' and den saw Spot runnin' out aftah her. A few minutes latah Jade came out -"

"Wait – did ya say Jade?" Jack interjected.

"Yeah, it was her. She looked real pleased wit herself, too."

Jack released a low whistle. "Didn't know dat she was still around. I tought he kicked her out to da curb a long time ago."

"I didn't see her around for a long while, neitha. Not til last week. She came round lookin' fah Spot and he told her to go find anuddah guy to screw..." Gil burst out laughing. "Ya shoulda seen her face! It was classic! But den a few minutes latah da news of ya bein' out wit Anne came back to him so I guess he went off wit Jade den."

"Conlon's a real moron, sometimes." Jack commented more to himself then to Gil. "He shoulda known dat news of dat would get back to Annie. Not dat I'm complainin' none."

Gil snorted. "Ya like a closed playin' field, doncha?"

"I jus' don't want her to get hoyt."

"Isn't it too late fah dat?" Gil asked him seriously.

Jack only nodded. "It's gettin late, bettah get her back home." He got up and went back over to Spot's. He opened the door and went inside. Anne was sleeping closer to Spot then she was earlier and he was holding her protectively. Jack stepped closer, hating the look of contentment on both of their slumbering faces.

"Whaddya want?" Spot's voice punctuated the air.

"I tought ya was sleepin'," Jack muttered surprised.

"Does it sound like I'm asleep, dumb ass?"

"Glad to see ya injury didn't reach ya tongue."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Jacky Boy. Whaddya need?"

"Annie needs to get back."

"She's jus' fine here."

Jack glared at him. "Would ya quit thinkin' bout yaself?"

"Whacha so worried bout?"

"Well, I jus' don't think she'd want her boss to wake up and find her gone out all night like dis. She prob'ly has to work in the mornin', too."

Spot groaned, knowing that Jack was right. "What's da deal wit' youse?"

"I tought ya two weren't togeddah anymore, Conlon – so what's it to ya?"

Spot's gray eyes narrowed. "Dere ya go, tryin' to fock wit me again, Kelly. It ain't healthy."

Jack smirked. "Don't think ya in much position for threats right now."

"Don't _under_estimate me, _friend_. And don't _over_estimated my regard fah ya. It don't mean beans when it comes to dis goil..."

"Ya got no idea what ya have in ya arms right now, do ya, Spot?"

"Oh, I think I do, Jack."

"Oh yeah? Den why in da world would ya still be fockin' around wit otha skirts?"

"Ya don't know what ya talkin about, ya damn hypocrite."

"A-ha!" Jack laughed. "Ya tryin' to tell me dat ya been completely faithful?"

Spot glared at him murderously. "Yeah, dat's exactly what I'm tellin ya."

"Den what's all dis hubbub about Jade? Or – who was dat oddah dame – Rosher's sistah, wasn't it?"

"Dey was all before I got Anne...officially."

"Technicality, Spot. Ya know it and Annie knows it."

"Look, I know what ya tryin' to do and it ain't gonna woyk. Ya had ya chance wit her and ya blew it, Jacky. It's all your own damn fault. So, now ya know what ya missin and ya keep comin' round tryin to fix it. I got news fah ya – it's too late. She's mine."

"Are you trying to make decisions for me again?" Anne's voice startled them.

"How long ya been awake?" Spot questioned.

"A while. You think I could sleep with you two fools arguing like you have been?"

"Why didn't ya say nothin?" Jack asked embarrassed.

"Because it was interesting getting to hear your little conversation." She pulled out of Spot's embrace, straightening and fastening her jacket back up. "Both of you are idiots in your own way. _You -_" she pointed to Spot, "have trouble sticking to one woman. I think you try to lose yourself and your problems in chasing them all." She turned on Jack now. "And _you_ are so afraid of needing someone that you hurt them before they can hurt you. But the both of you have something in common – you're both idiots." She rose, momentarily forgetting about her somewhat mangled ankle. She quickly sat back down on the bed. "Blast! I forget about that ankle..."

"Language, miss." Spot admonished laughingly.

"This really is all just a game to you, isn't it?" Anne shrieked, promptly shutting him up. "You don't even deny the fact that you're overly amorous!"

"Hey, it ain't my fault da women love me..."

Anne and Jack both scoffed in unison.

"Well, do you really have to love them all back?" she asked quietly.

"Anne, angel..."

"NO! Don't 'Anne angel' me. I just don't know about you. I need to go home."

"I'll take ya," Jack immediately offered.

Anne looked back and forth between the two, before finally accepting.

"I need to talk to ya before ya go...alone." Spot gave Jack a filthy look.

"I'll be out in a minute, alright?"

Jack looked as though he thought it was anything but alright, but he wordlessly stepped out leaving them alone.

"What more can you say?" Anne asked depressed.

"Ya can't get on wit'out me."

"Your cockiness can wear thin, you know."

"I told ya, I'm done wit dem oddah goils..."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm sure everything is going to be all fine and dandy! I trusted you, Spot. And you let me down."

"I'm sorry," he answered simply.

"Me, too." She gazed at him. His injuries tugged at her and the fact that he could have been lost to her suddenly hit her fully. "They could have killed you!"

"Nah. Not me, sweets."

"Oh, right. You're Mr. Invincible, is that it?"

"Shore, why not?"

"I hate that you've been with so many different women."

He gazed at her intently. "I can't change dat, baby. I can tell ya, promise ya, dat dose days are ovah. If ya want 'em to be."

"I love you, Spot Conlon – and I hate that I do," she said shatteringly.

He merely looked at her, his eyes softening and turning into an electric blue. He did not say a thing, though.

She gave out a short melancholy chuckle. "You don't love me, though, do you?"

"It's real hard fah me to say some'em like dat, angel. Ain't nevah said it before."

"That's too bad," she whispered, getting up. She bit her cheek at the pain shooting up her leg.

"Take my cane. Lean on it on your walk home."

"I can't take that, you're never without it."

"I'd rather have ya wit it fah a few days den have Saint-fockin Jack carryin ya again. I don't like dat."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and reached for it from it's position by his bed. He grunted at the tenderness of his entire body and the aches that covered him when he moved. He held it out to her and she accepted, leaning on it.

"This does really help. Thank you." She attempted a smile but it came out more like a watery line.

"I'm gonna take ya home," he tried to get up, gritting his teeth as nausea began to wash through him.

"Oh, no. You're not going anyway for a good few days." She put her palms on his chest and gently pushed him back down on the bed. He grabbed her wrists, stopping her from straightening back up.

"Ya shore ya gotta go?" his deep voice grumbled, his face inches from hers.

She swallowed down a giant gulp. "Mmmhmm. You need to rest in bed anyway."

"What I had in mind involved stayin' in bed..."

The laugh that she was trying so hard to suppress shot forth. "Even when you're in pain you're incorrigible!"

"Dat's good, isn't it?" he asked smugly.

"It's time for me to go." She finally stood up, using his cane for support. She wobbled the few steps to the door, his eyes never leaving her.

"You'll be back, sweet'eart -"

"If you're lucky," she remarked smartly. She threw him a smile before disappearing out.

"I love ya, Anne angel," he murmured to the closed door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's that update! I'm so very glad that you guys are still enjoying this! I promise to update this very soon after I return home! I'll probably actually end up writing some more chapters on my oh so looooooooooong plane rides so hopefully I'll have more done and ready to just type up and post in a week and a half! So, check back my lovelies! More should be up about the 27th or so!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, I'm back from my Irish travels. I hope that you guys like this! As always, mega thanks to all of my wonderful magnificent reviewers! Good to be back to our lovely fanfiction world!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..."

"So?"

"Ya shore ya alright walkin dis much?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Anne snuck a smile. "Really, Jack, I'm grand."

Jack's brows lifted in amusement. "Grand?"

An embarrassed flush crept up her cheeks. "Guess I've been reading too much Irish poetry again," she laughed still walking, every other step supported by Spot's cane. Jack tried not to notice.

"Who ya readin dis time?"

She quirked a brow. "Since when are you interested in poetry?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not really. Jus' tryin to make conversation."

A few moments of silence passed between them.

"You both mean a great deal to me, you that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do – unfortunately. Only he means more to ya - "

"Jack-" she began but he silenced the rest of her statement with a wave of his hand.

"No need to rub salt in it..." His crestfallen face made her heart lurch.

"If it makes you feel any better I think that Spot and I are over-" she tried to mask the melancholy trickle to her voice.

She failed.

Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm da king of New Yawk."

"I'm serious. I am _not_ going to be one of Spot Conlon's _playthings_!"

"Ya already are – his favourite one, too-" Jack piped up bitterly without thinking.

Anne's steps halted and she stood leaning on the cane – for more than just physical support.

"Why do you do that?" she asked hurt.

He fixated on a loose fray trailing his sleeve. "I don't know," his hollow tone glided.

She shook her head mutely before picking up her stride again, Jack following closely.

"I'm sorry..." he said but she made no answer.

The moon was hiding it's silvery face behind the clouds, flooding the streets in inky blackness. They walked the rest of the way, any conversation that was had was strained. They reached her home and Jack shifted on his feet uncomfortably. His focus was on the cane that she was leaning on.

"I hate dis."

Anne didn't say anything.

"I really really _hate_ dis, Annie. Why would ya put up wit him?"

She sighed. "Jack, we've been over this many times already..."

"I know I screwed up, ok? What can I do to fix it? We were happy, remembah?"

"Yes, I remember. Thats why it hurt so much when _you_ threw it all away."

He ignored her statement and plowed on. "Remembah how we used to fit togetha? We'd walk all around dese Manhattan streets, hand in hand. We were in love, Annie."

"Jack, don't do this-" Anne pleaded in a strangled tone.

He gripped her shoulders in a desperate hold. "I need ya. Can't ya see dat? I'll treat ya bettah den he evah could!"

"Don't say that..." she whispered not looking at him.

"Ya know it's true! I love ya, Annie..." he kissed her fervently before releasing her, looking at her as though she had the power to end his life or begin it. "It can't be too late..."

She stood there, staring heartbreakingly at him.

"Can't you see I'm in love?" his face was contorted into one of the saddest forms she had ever seen.

"Mmhm..." she muttered softly. "So am I..."

"With him?" he gulped, fear at her answer seizing his entire being.

"Jack-"

"Just answer the question," he snapped.

"Yes, I'm falling in love with him..." she reached her free hand out to touch him but he jerked away. Her other hand tightened on the tip of the cane, turning her knuckles white. "I'm so sorry-"

"He's gonna break your heart-" Jack's eyes were glassed over and brimming with betrayal. "He's gonna shatter ya to pieces, ya know dat, doncha?"

"Why did you do this?" The sliver of moonlight peeking through the clouds made her face turn a ghostly shade of pearl. "Why did you wait to discover this? I _loved_ you, more than anything. I wanted to be with only you and you just tossed me aside. And now that I've learned to care for another – _now_ you find out that you can't live without me? I will always care for you, very much."

"He's gonna rip ya apart and you're still gonna love him, won't ya?"

"He cares for me, too, Jack. You know that – this is different from his other relationships-"

"Has he told ya he loves you?"

She looked down. "No," she conceded.

"But ya know dat **_I_** love you. Ya _know_ dat. I'll scrape and kill myself tryin to make a bettah life for ya. I'll do everything I can to make ya happy...I'll spend my whole life makin ya happy, Annie-"

Her head lifted to gaze at him, an unreadable expression covering her. "What are you saying?"

Jack stooped down on one knee. "Will ya marry me, Annie?"

"What – Jack – are you – huh?" she choked out, befuddled.

"I'll get anuddah job – a good job, where I can afford to take care of us, Annie. I'll settle down, I'll stop my dreamin – I'll be dere fah ya..." he said all of this in a heated rush, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

Words escaped her. She kept standing there in a daze before she finally whispered, "please don't ever stop dreaming, Jack. That's one of the things I always loved about you..."

He got back up on his feet, locking her in a frantic gaze. "I'll do whatevah ya want me to. You'll fahget him, ya will. You'll go back to lovin me, and we'll be good togetha, again. Like da old days...Whaddya say? Marry me, Annie..."

"You're talking crazy-"

He shook his head emphatically. "I'm not...well, maybe. Maybe I am crazy, but it's da right thing. It's gotta be."

She pulled her hand from him and took a step back. "You can't ask me to marry you. I'm so turned around. I don't think that I can be with either one of you right now. I think that I need some time."

"Time?" He turned his head, gazing off, thinking, before turning his eyes on her again. "Time, huh? I'll give ya dat..."

"I can't say that we'll ever be together again, Jack-"

"But you're not sayin we won't-"

"But I'm not saying we will, either," she interjected firmly. "I was so taken by you and look what happened. After we broke up I thought that I would drown in my sorrows. Then, Spot came along and swept me off my feet, I suppose. Then, he – well, let's just say that hasn't quite worked out, either. So, I think that the best thing right now would be for me to take a break from any sort of romantic entanglement."

"Are ya just sayin all dis to appease me?"

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Appease?"

He chuckled slightly. "Hey, I read da papes."

"I do miss the way that you could always make me laugh."

"See? We're good togetha."

"I can't just forget him."

"_He_ doesn't seem to have too much trouble fahgettin _you_ when he's off wit udder dames-" he replied scathingly and then he paused. "Sorry," he said earnestly.

"He does care for me-" she trembled.

"Are ya tryin to convince me or yaself?" he asked gently.

"A little of both, I guess." She looked around her, not really seeing much in the darkness. "I really need to be getting in."

He nodded. "He could keep treatin ya like dirt and you'll still live and die fah him, woncha?" His words came out cracked and she didn't know what to say in response; so she was quiet. He regarded her a moment longer and exhaled deeply. "I meant what I said about marryin' ya. You'd fahget him in time...I love ya, Annie...we'd be good togetha. Jus' think about it?"

"I can't do-"

"Don't say nothin, not right now, please?" a few strands of hair fell into his face, somehow making him appear even more vulnerable.

"Alright. Thank you, I really appreciate you getting me tonight and bringing me to see him."

Jack nodded and she turned around about to go inside.

"Annie?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"He gave ya his cane?"

"I was surprised that you hadn't mentioned it yet. He lent it to me to use for the next few days."

Jack looked like he was wrestling with himself over what to say next. "Fahget what I said earlier. Ya are different to Spot. I've known him a long time and I ain't nevah seen him let anyone get close to dat cane before. Much as I hate to say it, he does care fah ya – you're not just anuddah one of his goils..." His face was pained, as if it took all his will power to admit that.

"Thanks, Jack. It doesn't really matter, though. I told him I was his and I was foolish enough to delude myself that it would work out. He is what he is and I am what I am. I'll never be enough for him. I know that."

"You're too good fah him, and he knows dat. Ya too good fah me, too, but I meant what I said earlier. I would woyk my whole damn life to give ya a good life..."

Anne smiled feebly. "You're a good man, Jack Kelly. Goodnight." She disappeared into the house.

Jack stood a moment, gazing at the closed front door. He needed to do something big, something to really convince her that she was wasting her time on Spot; that he was the one she belonged with. An idea popped into his head suddenly and he left with a much lighter heart, planning his grand gesture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You like? Let me know – review, of course. It's almost as addictive as my beloved caffeine! Good to be back and writing here, it was only a week and a half but it sure felt longer! Heehee. Let me know you guys are all still out there and liking this...yes? Very Jack centric this time, poor fellow...**

**Oh, and I already have another chapter written so I should be posting that one up on Sunday - oh, lookee, way after midnight, that's today: )**

**Review! Please?**


	30. Chapter 30

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost a week had past and Anne was good to her word. She was 'taking a break' from love, as she put it. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jack or Spot. She knew Jack must be restraining himself from visiting because he had promised to give her time. She figured that Spot must have been quiet because he's been laid up with his injuries – though those should be doing better by now. Jack's rash and impetuous proposal kept playing in her mind. She felt so helpless standing there in front of him, this boy strewing all of his hope at her feet. She just couldn't give him what he wanted.

She couldn't even get what she wanted. She tried to tell Jack that night that it was hopeless. That no matter how foolish and asinine she was being over the whole thing, she simply couldn't get Spot Conlon out of her head...or out of her heart. Anne knew that Jack was right, he was going to shatter her to pieces. Whether Spot meant to or not. The answer was very easy.

The answer was easy but the means was not. That is, she knew that she should just stay away from him – nay, she knew that she _needed_ to stay away. He had bewitching ways with her, she couldn't understand why he held this obnoxiously mesmerizing power over her. But he had it and he was fully aware of this advantage.

"Miss Anne?"

Anne drifted out of her reverie to find her little charges staring at her questioningly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did you finish reading the passage?"

Minnie and Charles nodded enthusiastically, both of them practically jumping up and down on their balled feet. Anne let out a hearty chuckle.

"Alright, you're both dismissed."

The two tore out of the room in a blur, running with outstretched arms toward the open fresh air; well, as fresh as City air can be. Anne rose to follow them, thinking that some nice breezes may do her some good. Hopefully, the wind could help brush out some of her cockamamie thoughts. Thoughts of a certain silver eyed bewildering young man...

She lifted the hem of her skirt slightly to descend the outside steps leading to the street. She was relieved to have her ankle healed, no longer relying on the support of Spot's cane. She dreaded the thought of having to return it to him, knowing how limp her resolve was around him. Her fond gaze lingered a moment on the two children that had wedged a place in her heart over the past few weeks. They seemed to be blissfully playing hopscotch with a couple of the other neighbourhood children. It was only then that she fully noticed the person striding up to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Susan!"

Her sister stopped when she reached her, looking very much tattered and bruised. Anne gawked at her, open mouthed. "What happened?"

Susan attempted a smile, but it came out as a sort of a half grimace. "Do you think that we could go inside and talk a few moments?"

"Of course." Anne led her inside to the sitting room, both taking seats across from each other. "Did Andrew do this?" Anne asked her with a scratchy voice.

Susan nodded stiffly. Anne's faux pretenses dissolved as she fully took in her sister's pained appearance. Her eye was covered in a giant raccoon mark, lid puffy and cheek swollen. She quickly moved to take a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her older sister protectively. Susan let out a sniffle.

"I'm the big sister – I'm the one who's supposed to coddling you; not the other way around..."

"Nonsense. How did this happen?" Anne asked in a choked rasp.

Susan took in a few breaths, steadying herself before beginning. "Well, he's been so tetchy lately – more than usual. He's been working on a big case and today he received a negative verdict. When he got home I asked him how it and went he just gave me a look..." she was staring not seeing, at the floor, avoiding Anne's gaze. "He told me how it went and I tried to console him, but he lashed out at me, saying that all of this was really my fault anyway..."

Anne fumed. "WHAT! I always knew that he was just a no good son of a-"

"Anne!" Susan chastised. "I think you really are spending too much time with that ragtag newsboy beau of yours; really! Picking up such language. It is _not_ refined and I certainly did not teach you that!"

Anne bit her tongue, knowing that she was just erupting into this lecture trying to keep her mind off of Andrew's lashing. She let her go on a moment more, not bothering to correct her on the current romantic status of her now _non_-beau After another few seconds of this Anne gently prompted her to continue with the nasty events.

"So, anyway, he was yelling and moaning about the way he does. The windows were open and I just _knew_ that everyone outside could hear his ridiculous outburst! Well, you can imagine my mortification knowing that the entire row could hear everything so I pleaded with him to calm down. That's when he started to throw things – my pretty blown glass perfume bottle that Auntie gave me years ago; remember?" Anne nodded slightly and she continued. "I shouted at him to stop but then – oh, Anne, then he reached for my little locket -" she paused, gathering her emotions, trying to check them so she could finish.

"You mean Mom's locket?" Anne whispered, a hollow plummet slamming down her belly.

Susan nodded, tears flowing. "He broke it, Anne. He broke it just to spite me. He knew what it meant to me – to us, you and I – and he smashed it into a million pieces. I lost it then, oh how I lost it! I shrieked and wailed and flung myself at him, trying to scratch his eyes out! I swear I would have, too, if he hadn't cracked one at me! His fist slammed into my eye and I...I...I..." Susan finally broke down, sobbing into her sister's shoulder.

Anne patted her back soothingly, wishing beyond anything that she could stop her grief.

"I just collapsed into the corner, like a piece of flimsy nothing. I remember opening my eyes enough to see his look of triumph. He was about to lean down and strike me again but then all of the sudden he was gone! My watery vision was so blurred that I didn't even realize what was happening at first. Then I saw it..."

"What?" Anne asked with baited breath.

"_Him._ Your man was beating him to a bloody pulp! He had ripped him away from me, Anne. I saw his fists in a flurry and heard cracking and it was awful! Andrew was limp in the corner and I just sat there...I just sat there, numbly. Grateful and horrified at the same time."

"Who are you talking about?" Though she suspected she knew exactly who he was.

"Spot's his name, isn't it?" Susan's breaths were starting to steady and her composure was slipping back into place – fragile though it may be. "You know, now that I think about it, it really is a coincidence that he was around. Didn't you say that he's from Brooklyn?"

Anne nodded, trying to digest this new information. What was Spot doing there in the first place? And he obviously was over his injuries, so why had he not come to see her yet? Not that she minded, she scolded herself. After all, she was the one who said that it was over between them. She wanted space away from him – right?

"Anne? Are you even listening anymore?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course I am."

"Well, do you know what that guy of yours did? He actually made Andrew apologize to me! Me! Andrew apologize! Of course, it came out more as a grunt than actual words – I don't think that he can really move his jaw much right now. And I tell you, the look of feral fury in your boy's eyes...you got your hands full with that one, Anne. I wasn't sure which one of them scared me more, really..." Susan trailed off, deep in thought.

"He has a soft nerve when it comes to woman-battering bastards."

This time Susan didn't reprimand her curse. In fact she seemed frozen in thought.

"Please, tell me that you are most certainly **_not_** going back to him again after this!"

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm not even sure where Andrew is...Spot told me that I didn't have to worry about Andrew – though, he had another name for him – anymore. He said that he wouldn't be around to bother me again...what does that mean, exactly?" Susan asked slowly.

Cold shivers brushed down her skin. "I don't know –"

"Well, I'm going to stay out in the country for a while. Do you recall Catherine?"

"Your old friend from primary?"

"Yes, she's invited me over to stay with her countless times. So, I'm leaving on the train this afternoon to join her there. I just really needed to see you before I left and let you know what was happening. The coach is waiting outside, though, so I had better be going." Susan rose and Anne walked her to the door.

"I'm so sorry that you've had to go through all of this! I know that it's gotta be so frightening to have to begin over like this but, really, it's going to be so good for you!"

Susan nodded her head reluctantly. "I know. It's going to take some getting use to – not having someone yelling at me all of the time." Her face wore that faraway look before she snapped herself back to reality. "You'll come visit, soon, hmm?"

"I would love that," Anne gushed, so happy that her sister was finally getting out of such an unhealthy situation. Their relationship had been so strained over the past years, getting worse and worse. She was looking forward to renewing their friendship and sisterly bonds.

Susan was walking out the door when she turned and grinned mischievously. "Perhaps, you can bring that heroic man of yours with you to the country..."

Anne blanched. "Oh, I don't think so –"

Susan's face turned serious again. "You will tell him thank you for me, won't you? Who knows what else would have happened if he hadn't shown up when he did – " Her features crumpled and she pulled Anne into a hug before she could break down again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They embraced before letting go, each tearing up.

"Don't let it be too long before you come out. And you really should reconsider bringing him with you – there's plenty of room! Catherine's house is stately, she must have at least 10 different bedchambers! I wouldn't make you share one with him – unless you wanted to –" and with that she winked before running down the steps and disappearing into a near by carriage before Anne could reply.

Anne stood there, dumbfounded, wondering just when her usually overly stuffy sister turned so cheeky. She tried to will the flush that had popped over her away, as she mulled over all of the things her sister told her. So, Spot Conlon had come to the rescue. So many questions surrounded this – how did he know he was needed there in the first place; how in the world did he manage to give such a thrashing when he himself was still healing; and the scariest one of all – what _did_ it mean when he said that Susan didn't need to worry about Andrew anymore...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time to review...yes?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we go – this is an action packed chapter; so to speak...and as always – a MAMMOTH THANK YOU to all of my FANTASTIC reviewers! You guys are the ones that keep me writing all of these strange thoughts that invade my crowded head... **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You going out for a stroll?" Betty asked.

Anne nodded. "We're done for the day and it's glorious outside. You should come..." she urged.

"Well...it would be very nice to get out for a bit, to be sure," Betty said slowly. "And I have gotten everything done..."

"See! Come on, I won't take no for an answer." Anne grabbed Betty's hand and led her outside.

The late afternoon sun hung brilliantly in the corner of the sky. The wind wisped past their ears and the warmth kissed their cheeks. They lost themselves in the burgeoning crowd, everyone hustling to get home before dinner. The two friends took their time though, in no hurry to get anywhere.

"Anne!"

She spun around looking for the owner of the voice, but recognized no one.

"Annie!" Jack jogged up to the two girls, slipping the hat off his head as he approached. "I was just on my way to see ya."

"Jack! Hi." Anne smiled genuinely. "Oh! You haven't met Betty, have you?" She indicated to her and made the introductions.

He shook her hand – minus the spit pretense. "Nice ta meetcha."

"You, too," she mumbled shyly.

He turned his focus back to Anne. "What brings ya ladies out dis fine afternoon?"

"The weather was too good to waste cooped up on our time off." Anne answered.

"So, are ya off da rest of da night, den?"

"Yes, thankfully. I could use a little resting time after our lessons today!" Anne laughed.

"Well, hows bout comin to our little shin dig tonight?"

"What shin dig?"

"Race's birthday – we're having a little get-togetha. We shore could use a couple o' gals like yaself to brighten da room –" He displayed his brightest grin, oozing with charm, to convince them.

Anne turned to Betty. "What do you think?"

Betty flushed excitedly. "I think that it sounds absolutely lovely!"

"So, dat means you'll come?" he asked hopefully.

"Sounds like it. When does it start?" Anne asked, pleased.

"Right about now – c'mon." Jack led the way and the girls followed.

They walked up and down a few streets, making small talk the entire way.

"It's gonna be a big blow out for Race, he's turnin da big 2 - 0! Ha, he's gonna be an old man soon," Jack laughed.

Anne looked at him, "you're older than Race by almost a year! So, you must be really getting old," she joked.

They arrived as the sun was about to set for the night. There were groups milling about outside of Tibby's. She immediately noticed some of the Brooklyn boys among them and she groaned. Jack followed her discomfort and frowned.

"I wasn't shore if they were gonna make it," he commented. He spotted the leader after a moment and snapped his gaze to Anne, studying her reaction closely but she had yet to notice.

"We'll introduce everyone, but I don't expect you to remember everyone's name," she informed her slightly overwhelmed friend.

"I suddenly feel terribly under-dressed for a party," Betty muttered self consciously.

"Don't worry about it, these are an informal bunch! Besides, you look nice." Anne looked down at her own blouse and skirt, wishing that she was a bit better dressed herself. She firmly pushed back the notion, reminding herself that she wasn't out to impress anyone anyway. She was being very down with love right now, she scolded internally. Then, she noticed Jack staring at her curiously.

"What?" she smiled.

He looked down and that's when she noticed the cocky figure strutting up to her.

"Hmm, didn't know I'd be runnin into ya here –" he looked her up and down. "Ya gonna introduce me to ya friend?" He turned his cold gaze to Betty.

"Spot Conlon, this is Betty Smith – Betty Smith, this is Spot Conlon," she said annoyed.

"Yeah, I remembah seein ya before, when I picked up Anne," he assessed her coolly a moment before a smile flicked on. "It's nice to properly meet ya."

"Thanks," Betty smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too. I've heard a lot about you...both of you, really." She looked at the two strained friends, and Anne cleared her throat loudly.

"Shouldn't we be joining the party?"Anne broke in and began walking toward the door.

Spot pulled her over by the arm as soon as they entered the restaurant and brought them to the corner. Betty looked over when Anne wasn't next to her anymore, seeing the two hanging back. Jack also turned to see where Anne went so Betty averted his attention by asking him to point out which newsie the party was for. They were instantly bombarded with questions and introductions from all of the boys, curious as to who the new female was. She hoped that Anne didn't leave her alone too long, because she was a bit nervous being there and not knowing anyone else.

Spot was gazing at Anne, freezing her speech momentarily. He looked good – no more bruises visible on his face, only a few fading purple marks on his arms here and there. She noticed that he seemed to be standing more stiffly than usual, thinking that his ribs must still be painful. He merely continued to stare, unspeaking, his face blank. He was apparently waiting for her to say something first.

"You look good," she remarked casually, referring to his obvious healing.

He smirked. "Ya lookin pretty damn good, ya'self, angel..."

She sighed. "I meant your bruises."

"I know what ya meant," he pulled her in closer as a guy almost lost his balance walking past, nearly spilling all of the contents of his large mug down her skirt. He passed but Spot still held onto her arm, keeping her in the same place.

She tore her gaze away from him, scanning the diner. "You haven't come to call on me..." she remarked aloofly, still avoiding his eyes.

"Ya said we weren't togetha, remembah?"

She shrugged. "Since when has anything that I said ever had any bearing on your actions?"

He dismissed her comment and answered flippantly, "Well, I didn't think ya'd be too lonely –"

She turned her focus to him. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Only dat I was right..."

"Stop speaking in riddles. Say what you mean."

"Ya here wit Jack?" he asked shortly.

"I'm not _ dating_ Jack..."

"Dat's not what I asked." His eyes were like cold steel.

"Betty and I ran into him on the street earlier and he invited us here; this wasn't preplanned."

"Huh."

"Well, I don't suppose that you've been lacking companionship, either," she stared into him, trying to decipher if her words were true.

"Ya bettah believe I ain't gonna be lackin it no more –" he smiled wickedly at her before releasing her so suddenly that she almost tripped over her own feet. He was gone in an instant and she saw him begin to chat with a couple of giggling girls at a table.

"Ya ok?"

She turned to see Gil looking at her concerned.

"Of course, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

He looked as if he didn't believe a word she was saying but he dropped it. "Ya wanna sit?"

She politely consented and they sat down at a near by table.

"Whaddya want? A fizz?" he asked her, about to make his way over and get them beverages.

"What are you having?"

"Beer," he answered without having to think about it.

"Well, I'll have one of those, please," she tried to hide any prim uncertainty that was welling inside of her.

He hesitated. "Spot ain't gonna like ya drinkin no beer."

"Spot isn't the boss of me, now is he?"

He scoffed. "Maybe he's not your boss, but he is mine – and I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders, thanks."

"Alright, I'll get one myself. It's fine." She began to rise from her chair but he motioned for her to stop.

"Ok – I'll get ya one..." he was about to go to the task, but first he added, "but if I'm not around aftah dis, it's on your head..." He blended in with the other celebrators as he went to fetch their drinks.

She saw Betty and Jack making their way through the tables to reach her.

"Ya want anythin to drink?" Jack offered the ladies as Betty sat down to join Anne.

"No thanks, Gil's getting it for me."

"I'd like something," Betty answered, unsure of what she wanted. She looked to Anne.

Gil approached again, stopping any comment she was about to make short. Jack raised his eyebrows as he looked down at the frosty mug that Gil set before her.

"Beer? Since when do ya drink beer?" he asked, a trace of humour in his voice.

"Since I felt like it –" Anne answered irritably, getting sick of being patronized. If she wanted alcohol then she would drink alcohol, by golly. She had done fine with it last time she drank, she told herself. Sure she had felt wonky the next day, but she was fine. And – _and _ it would really irritate Spot...and oh, how she loved to get under that boy's skin. He deserved it after all, flipping her around the way he did. She never knew quite what to expect out of him day after day...

She sipped her bitter drink, unsuccessfully hiding the sour face it produced in her. Jack laughed.

"Let's get ya somethin a little more suited fah ya," he began to get up but she grabbed his arm.

"I am not a child, Jack. I've already had this discussion with Spot. I'll drink what I want."

He gave her a hard look. "A'right. Here." He plopped his glass down in front of her, trading his for hers. "See if ya like dis one bettah."

She bent lower to examine the tall and narrow glass. A dark amber liquid was swirling around and she was about to decline it when that all too familiar tone infiltrated her ears.

"Ya gonna drink or jus hug it all night?"

She slammed the liquid down her throat in one giant swig, fighting the urge to spit it all out again. It fired down her esophagus and she felt the burning go down to her toes.

"Ain't dat somethin?" he drawled out slowly.

Betty sat next to her, not saying anything.

"What are ya drinkin?" he swiveled his attention to her.

Betty sat a moment, silent, wondering what to say.

"Whassa mattah? Cat got ya tongue, pretty one?" he leaned closer to her, putting his hands on the table ends. Anne started seeing red.

"Um, no?" Betty feebly responded, furtively looking at Anne for help.

"Leave her alone, Conlon."

He chortled, tilting his head toward Anne. "Conlon? Since when do ya call me dat?"

"Since you're trying to pick up on my friend – _Conlon_."

"I'm jus tryin to talk to her. Hot damn, _Hutchins_ – I didn't know ya were so jealous." His self satisfied little smirk started to burrow holes into her.

"Jealous?" she asked out to the room at large. "Jealous that I'm not one of your bed buddies? I don't think so –"

He straighted up again with a tiny grunt. Anne's eyes widened with concern for a fleeting moment before she remembered her anger. He brushed aside the pain in his ribs so quickly that she doubted anyone other than herself had noticed.

"So, ya sayin ya wouldn't mind if I asked your friend, _Betty_, out tonight?"

Betty just sat there very uncomfortably, wondering if she should say something or if it best to leave to them. She opted on the latter choice.

"You want to ask her out with you? Why don't you, then?"

She finally decided to step in. "Um, excuse me? I don't think this is such a good idea –" she looked back and forth between the two but they were too busy glaring at each other. "I don't really know my way back so I think I really need to stick with Anne, anyway."

"Oh, don't ya worry bout it none, sweets. I'll show ya around..." he held his hand out for her and she rushed a look at Anne.

"Sure, Betty. Go ahead, he really knows how to show a girl a good time. He's had plenty of practice at it, after all...in fact, I bet he's been with over half of the women in New York," she replied scathingly. She looked around her and located the still full mug of beer, plowing it down her throat swiftly.

"Yeah, dat always solves everythin, darlin. Why don't ya get real nice an' soused. Den maybe Jack will let ya stay at _his_ place dis time while ya get sick."

Anne let out a little whelp before her manners turned cool as a cucumber. "Maybe I will stay the night with Jack –"

Whoops and hollers exploded around the diner but Jack did not looked pleased.

"Would ya all jus' make up your minds who's beddin who tonight so we's can back to MY birthday pahty? C'mon, now!" Racetrack's voice floated above everyone's tittering.

Jack stood up, knocking his chair to the floor as he did so. His face wore stern lines and his mouth was turned down. "Ya know what? Ya two desoyve each uddah right now..." he looked at Anne and Spot, deep annoyance flooding over him. He turned to poor Betty, who was paralyzed with not knowing how to respond to any of this. "Can I walk ya home? I don't think dese two are even near done usin' us to get at each uddah..." Anne cracked with shame at his words. "And I don't know bout ya, but I don't see myself havin a good time wit dem pittin us in their little game."

Betty looked at Anne, silently asking what she should do.

"I'm so sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to treat you like that –"

She looked at her friend understandingly. "It's alright, Miss Anne. I just want to go home,"

Anne nodded and was about to get up.

"No – it's alright. Jack can walk me – you and Spot need to talk."

Jack waited for Betty and when she was ready he escorted out the door.

Anne remained in her seat, burying her head in her hands. She heard Spot sit down next to her.

"Reckon he's right?" he asked after a moment's pause. He looked around the room and barked at everyone to mind their own business. They quickly stopped paying attention to them anymore – or they at least covered up their easedropping well. They weren't fools – they knew what the wrath of Spot Conlon could be.

Anne uncovered her face and sat back up fully. "I still have your cane."

"Ya had bettah still have it, or heads would roll."

She sighed but didn't say anything.

"I've been a dumbass,"

"You certainly have." She gave a self deprecating chuckle. "So have I..." She locked him in a gaze. She suddenly grew somber. "You saved my sister."

"Someone had to save her. Your sistah seems like a nice goil, but ya tell her to pick a bettah man next time..."

"She asked me to thank you again."

He didn't answer.

"How did you know? How did you know that you were needed?"

He scooted in closer to her. "I'm all powerful, ya said so yaself, before, didn't ya?"

"What happened to Andrew?"

He scowled. "Do we really have to talk bout all dis right now?"

She nodded.

"Well, too bad. I've missed ya too much to waste any more time," he broke off. He swept her off her feet and balanced her in his arms. "See? Much bettah." He was biting his cheek and she could tell that her added weight had to be pulling at his still healing injuries.

The crowd of boys split to make room for him, he was walking briskly through the throng with her. She knew that she should protest but she was so – fuzzily sploshing along – to put up much of a fight. He walked out the doors yelling happy birthday to Race as he stepped out and kept going.

"Spot? You can't carry me all of the way to Brooklyn."

"'Course I can."

"You're still hurt," she reprimanded.

"Can't put ya down, I'm tired and I don't feel like runnin round chasin ya any more dis evenin," he kept up a decent pace. She could see the strain in his face and she squirmed around, attempting to force him into putting her down.

"What _are_ ya doin, woman! It's gettin mighty annoyin,"

"Put – me – down! I won't run away, I'll follow you back...I promise."

After a quick look at her he reluctantly assented, placing her back on her feet before they continued their journey.

They both stopped when they reached his place. He stepped forward and opened the door, making a grand sweeping gesture, urging her to enter. He followed his routine; lighting the candle and closing the door. He turned to see her.

She was already heading for the bed, exhaustion written all over her.

"Do ya want anuddah one of me shirts to sleep in?"

She smiled. "That would be lovely."

He fished it out for her and handed it over.

"I'll jus be waitin outside while ya get changed," he took a step away but was halted by her hand grabbing his forearm.

"Don't leave –"

He gazed at her intently. "It's da drink talkin," he finally muttered.

"It's not the drink – it's me." She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "Please love me..."

What little resolve he still possessed shattered at that desperate plea and he wrapped himself around her, engulfing her into a passionate kiss. The intensity grew and multiplied ten fold, leading the two backward toward the small bed. He trailed needy kisses along her jaw and down her neck, sucking on her collar bone lightly. He could feel the tension steadily balling into one giant fire blaze and he pulled himself up with immense difficulty.

"We need ta stop, we need ta stop **_now_**, Anne," he grumbled huskily, out of breath.

"What if I don't want to stop?" she asked tremulously.

He growled lowly, finding it more and more difficult to cling to the waning string of control that was slipping. He nipped at her lips and she reveled in the feel of his weight leaning on top of her. Tips of his hair were brushing across her forehead, tickling her pleasantly. He let his head fall and rest into the crook of her neck. Spot could feel her pulse racing, his own heart pulsating so hard and with such force that it felt as though it would slam out of his chest and bounce off the floor like a skipping stone.

"If I don't get off of you _right now_ – well, we'll end up goin too far, angel," he warned throatily.

"Would that be so bad?" she asked softly; coyly.

"Fock! Ya shore like to tempt a man..." he resumed kissing her, his need for her frenzied.

She rubbed her hands through his hair, an excited and nervous hum buzzing forth from her parted lips.

Her composure was hazed so completely, she wouldn't even be able to tell you her name; but she was so in tune with him she knew that she would forever remember the exact inches of skin that he touched. She'd be able to recall every tingle he induced.

Then suddenly she felt very cold. He had jumped away from her so abruptly that she wasn't sure what had happened. Her eyes flew open and she no longer saw his face above her, she could only make out the outline of the ceiling.

"I need to go fah a walk," he replied shakily, straighting his crumpled up clothing.

"Spot?" she questioned gently.

His eyes softened and he stood back by the bed. He looked down at her – took in her hair splayed out on the pillow; her lips puffy and swollen by a right proper kiss; her clothes wrinkled and disheveled...but mostly her eyes screamed to him. They screamed to him of all that she kept locked and hidden within her – everything that she almost let him into. And he was terrified. He was terrified of being the one that she trusted and loved and gave her heart and body to completely – only to have him stomp all over it and break her. He knew then, for certain, that she loved him wholeheartedly.

He knew one other thing for certain, also –

That he loved her wholeheartedly.

He was screwed.

She was still looking at him curiously and self consciously. He bent down, gingerly minding his ribs that he had been so wrapped up in the moment to notice that they were aching. He brushed his lips along her temple in a gentle caress.

"I'll be back, angel. I just need some air fah a minute..." he whispered.

"Did I do something wrong?" she trembled, her body shivering slightly.

"No, baby. Of course not. It's all me – I almost let ya do somethin ya ain't ready to do. I was almost my usual bastard self," he muttered. "But I'll be _damned_ if I fock dis up wit ya – it ain't gonna happen. Not anymore den I already have, anyway." He smiled slightly at her and she returned it, reaching her hand up to brush lightly across his cheek. He leaned his face into it before pulling away and placing a reassuring kiss on her forehead. He slowly bent down to retrieve the forgotten nightshirt for her and handed it over.

"I'll be back –" He walked to the door, but turned around. "Are ya ok?"

She nodded her head slowly, grinning minutely.

He planted his smug smile back on. "I knew ya couldn't resist me –" and he quickly jumped out of the door and shut it before she could throw anything at him. Though he could have sworn he heard her shout 'smug bastard'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woowee, so did ya like it? Review! **


	32. Chapter 32

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had cast it's heavy fog in her brain, and she fluttered her eyes open slowly. The room was enveloped in molasses like darkness. She felt a hard body next to her under the covers and she sighed contentedly.

"Angel baby, whassa mattah?" Spot's voice rumbled deep with sleep.

She ran her hand down his arm, marveling at how right it all felt. Being next to him was right, even being in his bed was right. Anywhere he was would be right she thought to herself. She draped her arm over him, needing to feel closer. Itching to be nearer – her bones vibrating with a primal urge to mold with him. She could hear his breathing even out again, signaling that dreams were about to overtake him once more. She shuddered as she remembered her dream.

Anne had awoken from the worst nightmare she had ever had. Spot was in it and he was about to be murdered. Most of the details were blurry, but despair had hung over the entire horrible dream. One thing stood out above all else, though – she had never been able to say goodbye. And she had never let him know that she really was his. Dream Anne had been angry with Dream Spot and they had spent their last night together arguing and storming off angrily. It scared her more than she cared to admit.

She wanted to assure herself of her place with him. She _needed_ to know that she was his and that he was hers. Anne took a deep breath, trying to embolden her nerves enough to say what she was aching to put out.

"Spot?"

"Mmmm..." he sighed, turning over groggily. "What's goin on?" His speech was slurred with drowsiness.

_Breath in, breath out._ "I want you."

That woke him up.

He turned back towards her, his eyes wide open but not being able to see too much in the black. "What?" was his intelligent response.

"I want you – I'm ready to be with you," she said softly.

"Anne, honey – ya don't have to do dis –"

"What if I want to?" She paused, but he made no sound. "I want to know that I'm yours."

"We don't have to have sex fah ya to know ya mine..." he brushed a calloused hand down her throat. "Not dat I'd object to da offah –" She could actually hear his smirk, if that was possible. "But I wanna know dat ya doin it fah da right reasons, and not jus cuz ya think ya gotta." His voice was low and tender and Anne knew if was difficult for him to stop and reason when she was making him such an offer.

"I love you and I want to be _with_ you – aren't those the right reasons?"

He groaned. "Ya shore know how to test a guy, don't ya?" He paused. "You're still touched by da liquor from earlier."

She gave a pronounced shake of the head; tears stinging her eyes. "Please?" she gasped, needing tangible affirmations of his love. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but it was this burning desire consuming her. She felt as if she may never see him again and she had to be with him. That nightmare had really knocked her for a loop and all she could think was that he need to know – he needed to feel how much she needed him.

He reached out to cup her face with his palm, bringing his lips up to hers. He stopped a breath away. "Where's dis sudden need comin from, sweets?" He was exuding want and she felt his tension and reserve coming to a breaking point. He wanted her and she could only imagine how insanely difficult it was for him to hold back – and that only furthered her resolve to be with him that night.

She leaned forward ever so slightly, making their lips meet. That was the last sign he needed, apparently, because he flipped her underneath him, pouring his need into her. He kissed her aggressively before calming into a slower, needier touch. Their hands flew everywhere, wanting to explore uncharted territory. He slid a hand up the nightshirt she had borrowed from him. Every bit of her skin that he touched seemed to glow with electricity. He quickly relieved them both of their offending tops and she soaked in the feel of his bare torso against hers. She ran her hands up his sides and she heard him hiss a second.

"Are you alright?" she panted, afraid that she had pushed too hard on his bruised rib.

"Oh, believe me – I'm _good_ , darlin," he breathed back cockily before resuming his fevered roaming of her. She laughed nervously and he paused to kiss her tenderly. "Ya shore bout dis?" he asked one last time, praying that her answer was yes.

"Yes..." she kissed his neck, fueling him even more.

He took his time, knowing that this was all new to her. He wanted her to enjoy herself and he wanted her to feel safe in his arms. Though he still hadn't openly confessed his love to her, he wanted her to feel how much he loved her.

When it was time, he went very slowly and carefully, making sure that he didn't cause her any more pain than initially necessary. He grasped one of her small hands in his large one reassuringly, offering her extra comfort. She moaned into his mouth and he kissed her, they began a rhythm, losing themselves to each other.

* * *

A lark's song filtered through her consciousness, slowly waking her. The sunlight was peeking through the creaks of the wooden walls. She felt a leaden weight on her waist and she looked down to see a masculine arm strewn across her abdomen, holding her possessively. A giant grin spread across her face and she tried to stay completely still, lest she wake him. She could feel his warmth behind her and a very secure feeling blanketed her. 

Her hair prickled as he nuzzled the back of her neck. "Mornin', love," his deep voice reverberated.

"Morning." She cast a furtive glance back.

He turned her over to face him, pulling her flush against him. A large smile stretched over him. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm. You?"

"Oooh, yeaah. Best sleep I've had in a long time, angel." He kissed her cheek, settled on his back, causing her to rest her head on his chest.

She inhaled deeply, anxious energy bounding within her.

"Ya alright?" His eyes were an electric blue, lit up with what she swore was a touch of uncertainty.

She reached her hand up to lightly drum her fingers against his shoulder. "I'm wonderful..." she sighed delightedly, causing a smug countenance to overtake him.

He shrugged arrogantly. "'Course ya are – ya spent a night wit me..."

She giggled softly. "Did you – I mean, did you have a good time, too?" she asked meekly, ducking her head from his gaze.

He tilted her head up with a finger on her chin so that he could gaze at her. "It was da best damn night of me life, baby." He looked at her earnestly and a myriad of shivers bolted down her.

She took immense pleasure and satisfaction knowing that _she_ caused this response in him. She had never known such a thrill in her life.

There was a hurried knock at the door, causing him to groan loudly. "Whaddya want?" he yelled out, impatience biting at him.

The door cracked open and Gil popped his head in. He instantly shot his eyes down to the floor, an embarrassed stutter hanging on his lips.

Spot yanked the cover up to Anne's shoulders to make sure she was well covered. Blood red inflamed her face as she tried to shrink away, invisible.

"What da _hell_ do ya think ya doin jus bargin in here, boy!" Spot yelled out furiously, jumping out of bed and picking up his pants. He swiftly shimmied into them and buttoned them up, leaving the red suspenders hanging to the sides. He looked for his shirt as he waited for Gil to answer.

"Uh – I _really_ didn't mean no disrespect, Spot, but dis is _urgent_ –"

"What da hell is so damn urgent ya lose your head and pull a stunt like dis?" He found what he was looking for on the other side of the room and threw the shirt on loosely.

Gil whispered something to Spot, and Anne looked over in time to see Spot's face go stone cold. He whispered back to him, causing Gil to look up at Anne. Her stomach plummeted at the despair that she saw there and Gil quickly turned his attention back to Spot. He nodded and left, closing the door behind him in an instant.

Anne sat up in bed, clinging the sheets to her protectively. "What's going on?" Worry wearing her.

Spot avoided her gaze, doing the buttons up his shirt deftly. He pulled his suspenders up and searched for his boots.

"Spot? _Tell_ me what's happening!"

He halted his movements and looked at her. His baby blues were wide and his face was pained. He sat on the edge of the bed and went about lacing his boots in a rush. As soon as he was done he moved up the bed and took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

Terror seized Anne and she looked at him frantically. "**_What is going on!_**"

His hold on her tightened. "I gotta go fah a while, sweet'eart –"

She looked at him incredulously. "**_Why_?**"

He exhaled at length. "Da bulls are lookin fah me."

A chill breezed through her. "Because of Andrew?" she asked detached, wishing this wasn't happening.

"Now Anne, angel –"

"What did you do?" she asked outwardly gaining her calm, inwardly her insides were knotting up.

"He desoyved what he got," Spot answered evasively, his baby blues murking into hard grey.

She stared at him. "Did you – did you...Spot, you didn't –"

"I didn't do nothin I shouldn't have." He stood up abruptly and grabbed her clothes, bringing them back to her. "Ya need to get dressed – fast." Tears were pricking at her and he melted back next to her. He kissed her tenderly, keeping a tight hold of her when he pulled back.

"I'm so sorry it had to be dis way, dis mornin of all mornin's..." he looked at her with a longing that shattered her heart. "I gotta go fah awhile, love. They'll be here any minute – ain't no use in runnin. Dis will all be ovah and done wit and I'll be back to ya," he pulled her into his chest fervently.

"Please – what's happened? What did you do?" she asked in a rush, he was scaring her more than she knew possible with all of his talk.

"CONLON!" came the yelling outside, obviously the police coming for him.

She grabbed the front of his shirt with her fists, clinging to him for dear life.

"Whaddevah ya hear – it ain't true, Anne. I didn't murder him. I can't explain it all to ya now, but know dat I didn't do it and I'll be back to ya soon enough. You'll wait fah me?" The grossly uncharacteristic vulnerability dipped in his words killed her.

"Of course, I'll wait for you! I still don't understand – when will I see you! Where –"

"Ssh, don't worry – my boys will be watchin out fah ya. Gil will keep ya informed. I don't wanna leave ya, especially not now – I'm so sorry I let ya down, angel –"

The door swung open and a few officers barged in. Spot immediately stood up and glared at them defiantly. Anne had the blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon, visibly shaking uncontrollably. She wished that she had time to dress properly. Everything appearing to happen in a slowed down blur.

Spot slipped his mask of indifference and tough as nails attitude on. "Well, well, well – officers. To what do I owe dis visit?"

"You go by Spot Conlon?"

He nodded smugly.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Andrew Hack."

"I didn't do it an' ya fools know it..."

Anne cringed.

"Shut your mouth, ya street trash! We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Spot mocked contemplation. "Mmm – ya guys usually like it da hard way, don't ya?"

A cop smacked him and Anne screeched.

"Spot!" He turned his head toward her and saw her silent pleading. His heart sank.

"Lead da way, boys..."

They pushed him roughly out and Anne jumped out of bed. She tightened her hand holding the blanket up, covering her securely and ran to the door way. "I LOVE YOU, SPOT CONLON!" she rasped out painfully.

He turned his head around, gazing at her intensely. "I LOVE YA, ANGEL!" He finally said it – and then he was gone.

A horrible sob tore from her lungs and her knees buckled. She was about to collapse to the ground, but Gil was there in an instant to hold her up. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder, weeping inconsolably. He led her back into Spot's little house, away from all the prying eyes of the onlookers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do ya think? I'm quite happy with this one myself, hopefully you guys are, too. This one is pretty intense, I suppose...things are really movin along, now. I know, I know, I'm evil – having Anne and Spot ride all the way up on the highest of highs and then crashing them all the way down to the bottomless pit! Don't hate me – it's not over: )**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry, it's taken so long to update! I really didn't mean to leave you guys hanging! OH! And THANK YOU so INCREDIBLY much to those of you who left such glowing, wonderful, amazing, humbling, perfectly plummy reviews! You guys are really THE best and you really keep me going and writing more and just feeling lovely all day! Thanks!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Jack around?" Betty asked in a panic, one of the Brooklyn boys following closely behind.

Race assessed her a moment. "Who're ya?" he asked suspiciously.

"Betty – Betty Smith. I'm Anne's friend; we met briefly at your party last night."

"Ah, well, I don't remembah too much from dat – had a bit too much liquid gold, if ya get my drift." He turned his gaze toward the guy standing next to her. "Whacha doin heah, Scrap?"

He was about to answer when Betty cut him off. "I _need_ to see Jack, right now! Where is he?"

Race looked at her with slitted eyes. "He's prolly shootin' da breeze ovah at ol' Horace." She looked at him blankly. "Horace – aw, nevahmind. Ya know da big statue ovah dere?" he pointed out vaguely.

"Can you show me? I need to find him _now_."

"A'right," Race relented and began to lead the two. "Wha's dis about?" He asked as they walked along.

"Spot's in trouble," Scrap spoke up for the first time. "Gil sent me ovah to find the cowboy."

"What kinda trouble?"

"Gotta talk to Cowboy foyst."

They walked in silence for a few yards before Race suddenly blurted, "Shit! Dis involves Annie, too, don't it?"

There wasn't time for an answer because Cowboy was in view. Betty sprinted up to him.

"Jack! I need to talk to you!"

His face was showered with surprise. "Betty? Whassa mattah?"

"Spot's been –"

"Lemme talk to him foyst," Scrap butted in. "_Alone._"

Jack nodded his assent and they took a few steps away from the small crowd of newsboys. Betty watched as Jack's features turned down with a frown and saw him rubbing his hands over his face in anxiousness. After another moment he walked back to her.

"Have ya seen Annie yet? What's goin on wit her?" he asked quietly.

"I woke up this morning and when she wasn't in her bed I figured maybe she was with Spot. So, I went over there and she refused to see me. There was a boy – Gil, I think was his name, and he explained what happened. I told him I'd talk to you and he sent one his guys with me. I came straight here, along with Scrap. I think she might talk to you if you went," her eyes were turned up to him hopefully.

He heaved a sigh, looking down. He mumbled a few obscenities before slipping on a calm facade. "Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack swung open the door, without bothering to knock. The sight before him wrenched at his heart. Anne was lying on Spot's bed curled up into the fetal position, looking thoroughly broken. She was wearing one of his long shirts and staring off unseeing. She made no motion to show that she even registered his entrance.

He shut the door behind him and approached her, kneeling in front of her blank stare.

"Annie?" No answer.

"Annie?" This time his voice was a little louder – but still there was no response. She was barely blinking. If it hadn't been for her open eyes Jack would've sworn she was comatose. His worry grew to paramount proportions.

"Annie!" He reached up and forcefully shook her by the shoulders. She finally focused her gaze on him, but her mouth remained clamped.

"Annie, c'mon, it's me. Jack. Ya gotta talk to me..." he coaxed.

She shook her head painfully. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now," she croaked.

Minute relief ebbed through him at the sound of her voice. "Annie, it's gonna be alright."

She turned to stare away again. "I'm so cold," she muttered. Goose bumps broke out on her bare legs. Jack found the discarded quilt on the floor and covered her with it. She tugged absentmindedly on the cuffs of Spot's long shirt dangling loosely down her wrists.

Jack gazed at her a moment, willing her to say something else – anything else, but there was nothing. Just more of her mindless stare.

"Annie, he's gonna get out. I don't think he did it."

"Since when was the law always fair? Justice doesn't always prevail – you should know that." Her voice was so empty, it sent steely jabs down him to hear it. He had _never_ seen her even close to this despairing.

"Ya don't think he did it, do ya?" he asked.

"I don't know what to think. He said he didn't." She swallowed hard and a murderous glint appeared in her eye. "Even if he did, it's not like that bastard didn't deserve it. He would've killed my sister," she said with haunting conviction.

"I think he's been set up. Your bruddah in law had a lot of enemies, it's anybody's guess who finally got to be da one to twist da knife."

Anne looked at him tearfully. "I think he did it, Jack."

"But ya jus said ya didn't know –"

"I don't _know_; but I feel it. Something inside me tells me he did it..." she trailed off. "He did it for me," she finished in a whisper. "It's my fault...all my fault..."

"Oh, Annie," Jack sat on the bed and took her up in his arms to comfort her. Her body was completely limp, like a numb rag doll. "Annie, it ain't ya fault! Don't go blaming ya'self. Ya did nuttin wrong! Ya hear me!"

Her head lolled as he tried to hug her. "Just leave me be, Jack. _Please_."

He gazed down and his breath caught at the vacant look in her eyes. She truly believed that she was the cause of all of this. He gingerly put her back down on the bed and she merely lay there, unmoving, as if it would take too much strength or will to even twitch a muscle.

"I'll get him out."

"How? Everything's hopeless..." she mumbled, not even looking at him. "All because of me."

"Stop!" Jack barked at her, regretting his harsh tone as soon it escaped him. She didn't seem to be bothered though; in fact she didn't seem to feel much of anything.

"I _will_ make dis bettah, Annie. You'll see," he promised as he pulled the quilt back over her. He got up and walked out with heavy feet and a cracked heart. He had thought seeing her with Spot had been the most heart breaking thing for him – who would have ever thought that seeing her _without_ Spot would be a hundred times worse?

Betty was sitting near Gil a few feet outside the little 'house'.

"Did she talk to you?" Betty asked eagerly.

"Sorta." Jack stood restlessly. "Has she been like dis the whole time?" he asked Gil.

"Yeah," he answered instantly. "Soon as dey dragged him off, she's been quiet...well, when she's not cryin her eyes out, dat is." Gil replied thickly.

Jack bit his tongue, thinking. He looked at Betty, saw her slumped and scared demeanor. His eyes softened. "I'm sorry ya gotta go t'rough dis all, Betty. You're a good friend of Annie's," he held his hand out to her and she took it, standing up. "Would ya mind if I talk to Gil a minute? Den I'll take youse back home."

She nodded and stepped away, far enough to give them privacy but close enough that he could still keep an eye on her.

"Did he do it?" Jack asked Gil, wasting no time.

"Whaddya think?" he retorted.

Jack shrugged. "I don't think he did – but Annie figures so. I know dat son-of-a-bitch had a _lot_ of ouddah guys out dere dat wanted him dead just as much as me and Spot did..."

"Does it really mattah? Ya really think dey's gonna give him a fair trial?" Gil answered disbelievingly.

"Denton!"

"What?"

"Our man Denton. He might know who to talk to – he could help!"

"Who da hell is Denton?"

"He helped us a lot durin da strike years ago. He's got a lotta connections in New Yawk. I'm gonna go talk to him and Davey. Dey can help." Jack stood straighter as his excitement over his new idea began to take flight. He turned about to leave when Gil's voice halted him.

"Why ya gonna go to so much damn trouble for your competition, huh? I thought ya's said ya like a empty playin field...now's ya chance again, Cowboy." Gil said, not without a healthy dose of venom.

Jack looked offended. "Ya really think I'd just leave Spot in dere to rot? Ya think I'd leave Brooklyn to rot? I know you're Spot's right hand man, Gil, but sometimes ya can be a real fool."

"Dat's why I like ya, Cowboy. Ya got honour."

Jack merely nodded at him.

"And thanks – fah comin here and talkin to her. Spot would want ya to."

"Don't know if it did much good. I ain't nevah seen her so...broken. I just wanna..." he stopped himself and simply turned around, silently walking away.

Gil watched him get Betty and the two began the long walk back to Manhattan. He exhaled at length before getting up and going back inside Spot's.

"Hey, Anne. I ain't gonna make ya talk or bug ya wit my squakin. I'm just sittin here wit ya." He sat on the floor near the door, leaning his back against the wall.

Anne regarded him shortly. She was grateful that he wasn't going to try to make her speak. Grateful that he wasn't going to talk. And grateful that he was just there, so she wasn't alone.

"I'm glad that you're here," she said softly. "You understand and miss him almost as much as I do, don't you?"

"Yeah. Ya don't have to worry. I ain't gonna leave ya alone. Not evah – not til Spot's back."

She nodded numbly and detached herself again. The night and early morning's events playing over in her head for the billionth time. Those smoldering blue eyes that she loved so burning into her. The memory of his tender caresses tingling her skin along the recent trail that he had made less than 12 hours before. His voice floated in her ears as she drifted off, imaging his arms encompassing her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah! Now comes the time to review! Poor Anne's gotta watch that she doesn't pull an Ophelia, eh? More of my angst, I'm afraid...I won't take so long to update again: )**


	34. Chapter 34

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anne? May I come in?" Betty slowly opened the door. She walked in, closing it softly behind her. She looked down protectively at the seemingly lifeless girl lying in front of her.

"Oh, Anne. Are you alright?"

Anne gave a weak little nod.

"Have you been laying about this entire time?"

Anne shrugged slightly. "Pretty much – expect when I have to use the washroom or something," she answered quietly. "I just can't bring myself to get up and do anything..." she whispered.

"Have you even been eating?" Betty asked concerned.

"Not much."

"Anne, I know this is hard for you...but you can't let yourself just waste away like this. Do you think this is what Spot would want?"

"No," was her immediate response.

"Well, then. I know it's easier said than done but you need to snap yourself out of it. I'm really worried about you." Anne didn't say anything. "I had to tell Mrs. Barrett that you went to your sister's in the country. You know, to be with her during the grieving."

Anne snorted slightly. "Ha – some grieving. I don't think there's a soul alive that regrets Andrew Hack not being around anymore..."

"Everyone is worried to death about you. You need to get up out of this bed, Anne. You need to _do_ something. Maybe you really should visit your sister for a few days; get out of the city for a bit."

"I don't want to leave."

Betty sighed. "It's been three days. Three days of you being a zombie...you can't go on like this. You'll drive yourself mad."

"Did Jack bring you here?" Anne asked mildly.

"Yes. He knew that I wanted to talk to you. He talked to that reporter friend of his,"

"Bryan Denton?"

"Yeah, that was it. He's checking around, trying to find an angle or something to help Spot out. You see, it's gonna be ok..."

Anne averted her gaze, staring at the wall for a few moments before returning her attention back to Betty.

"You like Jack, don't you?" her tone was neutral.

Pink tinged Betty's cheeks. "Why would you think that? Of course I don't."

Anne's countenance softened. "It's alright, Betty. Jack's about the best guy there is. He'd be lucky to have you."

"You wouldn't mind?" Betty asked sceptically.

"No. I want Jack to be happy. I want you to be happy, too."

"So, there's nothing between you anymore?"

"Jack will always be very special to me. Always. But I'm in love with Spot. Jack is just a very dear friend to me, now."

"You know that I would never be with him if you didn't want me to –"

"I know."

"Doesn't really matter, though. He's still too hung up on you to even notice me..."

"He won't be –"

"Why not?"

Just then, Jack cracked the door open slightly and was relieved to hear the two girls talking. He didn't really know what they were talking about, but just the sound of their voices was comforting. He was so worried for Anne and he was thankful that she was actually speaking with someone. They didn't notice him and he was about to step away and close the door again when Anne's next words stopped him cold.

"I slept with him!" Anne suddenly blurted out.

"_What_?" she asked shocked.

"Spot and I made love."

"When?"

"That night – after we left Tibby's – I'm sorry we were so horrible to you and Jack that night," Betty dismissed it with a pish posh wave, telling her not to worry and to continue. "We talked and came back here. I wanted...I wanted him to know how much I love him, but he said we needed to wait. Oh, Betty, he was so sweet and perfect about it all. And then it just sort of...happened. It was so amazing and I just..." her voice broke, emotion flooding her.

"Shh, it's ok..." Betty soothed, resting her hand on her shoulder trying to offer her comfort.

"Ya slept with him?"

Both girls whirled their heads around to see Jack slumped in the doorway.

"Jack –" Anne called softly.

Betty stood again, looking awkward. "You two should talk. I'll be outside." She left, closing the door.

Jack stood still a couple of feet away, his back against the wall. He had his chin tucked down close to his chest, his hair falling in his face as he silently looked up at her.

"Jack, sit down. Please?"

He mutely complied, taking a seat on the foot of the bed. Anne sat up, dizziness rushing her for a few seconds. She'd been lying down so long that all of the blood rushed to her head as she straightened up. She struggled for the right words but he beat her to it.

"Wow. Didn't think ya would actually bed him, Annie..."

"I love him."

The simplicity to her tone made him cringe a bit. "Ya really are in love him, aren't ya?" She nodded. "He love you?"

She nodded again. "He told me."

"Was dis before he got ya in bed or aftah?" Jack asked bitterly.

"It was after, for your information. You know he loves me, Jack."

Jack stared into her eyes a moment, wanting so desperately to find something to cling onto; but there was nothing. He nodded slightly.

"I know he does," he finally answered. "So, dis is it, ain't it?"

Anne sat very still, at a loss.

"It's really ovah between us..." he added tearing his gaze away from her.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." She reached for his hand. He started to withdraw it at first, but then settled his palm against hers. "You'll _always_ have a very special place with me..."

"I know. You'll always have a piece of me, Annie. No mattah what."

"I know," she gave a little smile.

He grunted softly. "I don't wanna stop seein ya. As friends I mean," he shuddered a little at the 'f' word coming from his lips.

"I always want you in my life. Promise me?" she softly pleaded. He nodded.

"I promise ya, Annie. We'll always be a part of each uddah's lives." He hugged her and she felt a few more tears slipping down her cheeks. She let out a little self deprecating laugh.

"You would think that I'd be out of water by now..."

"This is gonna woyk out. Ya just gotta have faith." He felt her nod against his vest. "And Annie – ya _gotta_ get up and stop laying around. It's just gonna make ya feel woyse."

She paused a moment before jumping up. A new found energy bounded inside her. "You're right. I have to get up." She was still adorned in Spot's oversized shirt. "I need to bathe and get dressed!"

"Thata goil."

"Where can I bathe around here?"

Jack shrugged. "Dere's a tub in da lodgin house ya could use. I'll go up and make shore no one botha's ya."

"Thank you. For everything." She was about to go out when he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Ya can't go up in dat. Ya got any bottoms to throw on?"

She looked down. The shirt stopped mid thigh, leaving the rest of her legs exposed. She blushed realizing that she had been lying about in that, embarrassed that Jack had seen her like this – oh, so had Gil. She released a little mortified moan.

"I don't know –"

"Well, where's da dress ya were ya wearin when ya foyst got here?" Jack asked through clenched teeth, attempting to push the accompanying vision of her being with Spot and the two of them together at bay.

She looked around, having not touched or moved anything since that next morning when the police had taken him. She retrieved her skirt off the floor. Jack stared blankly at her briefly before cottoning on and turning around. She quickly stepped into her skirt and pulled it unceremoniously up, fastening it and letting the bottom of her shirt trail out over it. She picked up her previously discarded blouse from the floor to bring so she could change into it after her bath.

"Ready?" He asked after she moved toward the door.

"Yes." He moved in front of her, his hand twisting the knob open. She put her hand out to pause him.

"It's alright to move on, Jack," she gave him a meaningful look.

"What?"

"Don't feel guilty for starting to move on and have feelings for someone else." He looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Betty?" she clarified.

His eyebrows shot up, a sure signal that she was on the right track.

"I don't want you to be alone," she gazed at him earnestly and he smiled back.

"I know ya don't. You're a real lady, Annie."

She grinned at him, deciding to drop the subject, knowing that he wasn't ready to face any possible feelings that he may be developing in regards to her friend. She was pleased to see that she did at least get a reaction to the suggestion, though.

The two walked out and toward the lodging house. Betty and Gil were standing outside. Jack told them were they were going and Gil's eyes brightened at seeing her actually up and outside. Gil instantly shot up the stairs saying that he'd empty the place for her. The three followed him up, having to step to the side when a few of the newsboys trickled down the stairs past them.

They reached the top and saw Gil pouring another bucket of water into the old worn tub.

"It's not hot, but it's not too icy cold," he remarked to her as he emptied out the last drop, leaving it half full with water.

She gave him a grateful grin. "Thank you, Gil. This was very sweet of you."

"Well, ya know..." he looked away pleased.

"A'right, we'll wait outside da door to make shore no one disturbs ya." Jack and Gil left, with Betty following them.

Anne undressed and sunk into the not quite lukewarm water gratefully. She let the slippery coolness lap at her as she sat a moment, thinking. She shook herself out of her thoughts and quickly went to scrubbing away the grime and frothing her skin with the small chunk of soap that Gil had located for her. When she was done she stepped out gingerly, wrapping herself in the raggedy old towel set out next to her. Drying off and redressing in her blouse and skirt of a few nights ago she went to the door to let the others know she had finished.

Gil and Jack both whistled simultaneously, causing them all to laugh. Anne squeaked out a little thank you.

"So, Gil – can we go over there now?" Anne asked hopefully.

"Where?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"To the jail," she said before briskly brushing past them, causing them to follow her down the stairs.

"Ya wanna go the jail right now?" Gil asked.

"Of course. I need to see him!"

"Annie, ya can't just walk in dere..." Jack said.

"Why not? They can have visitors, can't they?"

"He's suspected of murder – not just some petty crime. Ya show up dere and they'll be askin ya a whole load of questions, too..." Jack argued, trying to convince her to slow down. They were now walking out of the lodging house, her pace unrelenting.

"Anne, really, you should stop and think about this first," Betty added.

Anne finally halted abruptly, causing the other three to almost plow into her back. "There's nothing to think about. Aren't you all the ones who've been saying that I need to stop moaning about and doing nothing? Well, now I'm doing something!" She picked up her pace again without waiting for an answer and led them all outside.

"Do ya even know where ya goin?" Jack inquired, getting annoyed.

"No – where do I go?"

Gil looked between Jack and Anne, knowing Jack didn't want him to take her.

"Anne, we should wait. Denton's checkin on a few things right now. We don't wanna give da bulls anymore to wrack against him."

"Why would my visit look bad for him?"

"Cuz ya the victim's sistah in law! I don't think dey knew who youse were when dey picked him up dat morning, but if ya go in dere right now dey'll start askin questions. It'll give dem anuddah motive for him wantin to off Andrew," Jack explained.

Anne sighed. "But they're going to make that connection between us whether I go in there or not. They're going to realize that Spot and I are together, then they'll piece that I'm Susan's sister..."

"Can ya just wait till tonight?" Gil asked her hopefully.

"Why tonight?"

"Cuz da cell dey got him in is in da back of da jail house, so he's got a window facing out. Ya can talk to him t'rough dat and dey may not see ya."

Her shoulders slumped. "Alright. But you have to swear that you'll take me down there tonight!"

Gil agreed.

"Well, I need to be getting back home."

"Betty, thank you so much for covering for me with Mrs. Barrett! It means the world to me."

Betty smiled warmly. "Don't mention it. When are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure. I just need some more time. I'll send a note over to my sister so she knows where I am."

"Alright. And don't worry about Mrs. Barrett, she didn't seemed too sussed about you being at your sister's at all."

Anne nodded and turned to Jack. "I'm always thanking you these days, aren't I?"

"Ya take care, Annie. Remembah what I said – bout me always bein here fah ya."

"Remember what I said, too." She winked at him and looked at Betty. "So, are you two walking back together?"

"Yeah." Jack answered somewhat uncomfortably.

"Hey, tell Denton I said thank you, too, will you?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, he'll figure something out."

Jack and Betty waved as they walked away, leaving Gil standing with Anne.

"Ya wanna go back in?" Gil looked at her.

"Can we just walk awhile?"

"Shore." Gil and Anne walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Gil was determined at all costs to keep Anne safe. He had promised Spot that morning that was taken away that he would protect her at any and all cost. A sting of jealousy over his leader crept up at him, but he pushed it away just as fast. He had a duty and he was going to keep it.

Anne was so anxious about seeing Spot that evening. She couldn't wait for the sun to set. For days she had wanted to just lye there and be left to herself. But now, she couldn't stand the thought of laying in that bed alone – the bed that she had shared with him. She longed for his touch again. For him to be telling her everything was good. She felt a lump rising in her throat for the billionth time. Tonight. She only had to wait until tonight and she would see him. Tonight had better hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and make me happy? This chapter was going to go on and include the night visit to the jail but it was getting too lengthy and this just seemed the best place to stop. I'll post the rest probably tomorrow – actually, hey, if I get some really nice reviews then perhaps it will prompt me to post the next chapter tonight! Heehee.**

**PS – hey Reffy – I posted; now it's your turn: ) Told ya I'd get more out this week! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you guys for still reading and being so great with your kind feedback!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a tapping at the door and Anne halted her rhythmic pacing back and forth. She called out for Gil to enter.

"Ya ready?"

"I have been for hours. Let's go." She pushed past him and began the journey impatiently.

Gil had to almost speed walk to keep up with her anxious clip. He moved in front to lead when she got as far as she knew the way, neither speaking much. Both had bouncing butterflies whirling away through their bellies. Anne was just nervous about seeing him and Gil was feeling trepidation over whether or not Spot deemed him to be doing what he was supposed to be – mainly taking care of Anne and keeping an eye out for Brooklyn. Filling the Brooklyn King's shoes for even a few days was not an easy task.

Gil shot his arm out suddenly to stop Anne's movements. "We're almost there," he whispered. They crept forward slowly, each trying to lightly glide their feet along the cobblestones so as not to attract any unnecessary attention. Gil silently motioned for her to follow him around the old brick building to the back. They could see a few officers through the open front door immersed in a card game in the corner as they passed.

A solitary lonely window was illuminated in the darkness, the silver glow reflecting off of the cold steel bars striping the small square opening. Anne approached it a little gun shy.

"Wait – let me make sure it's alright." Gil moved in front of her to check that it was only Spot in the cell. "Spot?" He peered in through the dark bars.

"What da hell is your ugly mug doin here?" Spot joked standing up and walking to the bars. He was about to make another comment when Anne stepped out from behind Gil. "Angel?"

"Spot. I've missed you! Are you alright?" She rushed over, clutching the bars tightly, apprehension burned into her.

He covered her small hands with his large ones, both pairs of hands now wrapped around the unforgiving barriers.

"I'm fine, sweet'eart. How bout you? Stayin outta trouble?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. I need you, though." Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"I need ya too, baby. I finally fell asleep yestahday dreamin of ya underneath me again..." he breathed husikly.

She felt heat coarse within her, shooting like a bullet through each of her veins. She swallowed hard, taking in a deep breath hoping to still the frantic pacing of her heart. The cloudy blue of his eyes made her knees almost falter and she tightened her grip on the bars underneath his hands to help steady her.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her slipping composure. "Jack said that he talked to Denton. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he came by earliah today. Fettered about wit a lot of questions."

Anne leaned her head in closer, so her nose was almost resting against one of the bars. "Spot – did you do it?"

"I told ya I didn't," he snapped back harshly.

"I'm sorry," she recoiled, moving her hands from under his. Her back went rigid but her feet remained where they were.

"Sorry," he muttered, not use to uttering such a word. He looked at her regretfully. "Ya should go."

Her forehead creased and her eyes narrowed. "You want me to leave?" she choked.

"Ya shouldn't be here. If dey see ya, dey're gonna bug ya wit a lot of unpleasant questions."

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what happened! Why do they think you're guilty?" she whispered firmly.

He locked her with a steely gaze. "Dere's an awful lot about ya bruddah in law dat ya didn't know, Anne. He was mixed up in some nasty business."

"Like what?"

He sighed. "Ya don't wanna know."

"Yes, I do. Tell me."

"I didn't murder him directly but I didn't exactly help him neitha."

"What does that mean?"

"It means dat aftah ya sistah left dat day I took him fah a little trip."

"To where?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she had to ask.

"Let's just say it was to someone dat was lookin fah him – and he wasn't too pleased to see him."

"But –"

"No more questions. I don't want ya gettin involved."

"Being involved with you means that I am involved with this – whatever it is. I have a right to know."

"Dere ya go askin too many damn questions. But ya right about me makin ya involved in dis...maybe we need to lie low fah awhile..."

"What, you mean not speak or communicate with each other?"

He shrugged in the darkness. She could see his features blanken in the pale moonlight. Was he just trying to get rid of her now? Was Jack right all along about him using her to sleep with him and then tossing her aside?

"Anyway, Denton and his lawyer friend got a good lead dis mornin. Said da bulls will prob'ly let me out on bail and bond tomorrah. Denton's gonna front me da money sos I can get out and we can get a leg up on da trial..."

"If you get out, will I see you tomorrow?"

"About dat – I don't know if dat's a good idea. Like I said, maybe we should wait." His entire body took on a detached air.

She swallowed hard again, this time for a different reason. A sick feeling overwhelmed her and she suddenly felt the need to retch. She bit back the pain washing over her in waves, not understanding his abrupt change toward her. It had only been three days! How could he have changed so much in three days!

Gil quickly rejoined them. "Sorry to cut dis short but we'll have company if we don't leave now."

Anne turned to him, feeling anesthetized. "Let's go." She began to take a step away when Spot's voice halted her.

"Ya ain't even gonna say goodbye?" hurt replacing his previously aloof attitude.

"Goodbye Spot Conlon. Don't worry, I won't bother you. I'll 'lay low'. It will be like I'm not even around," she told him coldly.

"Angel, dat ain't what I meant. I meant –"

"It's ok. You got what you wanted from me and now you're done. I get it. _I _told _you_ that that was the way it was in the beginning, remember? I guess I just forgot for a while. I thought that you had actually changed. Jack was right, all along. You finally bedded me and now you're done. I get it."

"What da hell are ya ravin about, woman?" he cut in but she didn't stop.

"Don't worry about me, though, ok? Cuz I won't stay lonely for long. I guess I should thank you for giving me my first experience. Now I know what I've been missing and I won't waste so much time next time. There's plenty of other guys out there, Conlon. Maybe one of your boys will help me get over you." She wanted to hurt him, to eviscerate him, she wanted to tear him to shreds like he had done to her. He thought they should 'lay low for a while'. Well, ha! Fine, just fine with her. That's just another way to say 'bye, thanks for everything, now I'm done with you'.

His eyes took on that old steely death cold glare. "Ya bettah not think about getting wit one of me boys unless ya wanna really see me kill someone," he warned.

"You don't even want to see me. Why should you care?"

He groaned in frustration. "I didn't say I didn't wanna see ya! I said –"

"We gotta go _now_," Gil reiterated, grabbing Anne by the arm and yanking her away just in time. As soon as they were safely hiding behind a nearby carriage a group of policemen turned the corner walking toward the jail house. Gil made a gesture for her to follow him and he stooped down as he left their hiding shelter, Anne following behind.

Neither made a peep the entire way back and they didn't stop until they reached the makeshift house and lodging building. Anne was about to enter Spot's.

"Anne?"

"What?" her tone had slipped back into the depressed one she had occupied for the past few days.

"What happened?"

"He's done with me." She spun around and went inside. Gil entered right behind her.

"I know dat ain't true."

"He told me so."

"Dat don't make sense."

"He said so, not in so many words, but close enough. He said he thought we should 'lay low'. He doesn't think we should see each other. He's gonna get out tomorrow and he doesn't want me to be here when he does!"

Gil shook his head disbelieving. "Can't be."

"Gil, what else could it be? I'm a fool. He really did only want to sleep with me. Now he's over it cuz he proved that he could get me. He conquered his conquest and he's ready to move on."

"Ya know dat ain't it. He's gotta have a reason. He must be protectin ya from something. He love ya, Anne. Ya know he does." Gil defended his boss, hoping that he really was right. Something was very off about this entire thing. Gil decided right then and there that if what Anne was saying was really true, if he had really just been using her he would soak him within an inch of his life. King of Brooklyn or no, he had better not hurt this girl like that. He knew Spot could whip him, but he would at least put up a good fight if need be. Anger started to boil within him at the thought that what she was saying could be true.

"I'm gonna sleep here tonight and leave early in the morning. So, you can tell your precious leader that he won't have to worry about me coming round anymore."

"Where am I gonna tell him ya went? Ya goin back home?"

"Tell him I went to the devil for all I care!" She crawled underneath the blankets, still fully clothed. "No, better yet – tell him I went to live with Jack! That would teach him!"

"I still think you're wrong about him not wantin ya no more...he'd be an idiot not to." Gil walked out, shutting the door behind him. He slumped down outside on the ground, taking his post of the last few days guarding her per Spot's orders. Though to be honest, he'd be out here watching out for her, order or not. He had always been Spot's right hand man, his most trusted guy. So what in the hell was he doing here almost hoping that Spot didn't get out too soon. It was horrible, a dreadful thought. But Gil couldn't help it – he liked the power that he was enjoying right now. He liked the respect he was receiving from everyone; true his position as the 2nd in command had always afforded him that, but not like this. His power grew now that people knew Spot trusted him enough to actually leave him fully in charge in his absence. In charge of Brooklyn and of his girl. That meant that he had a lot of trust stocked into him. Her remark about using one of his guys to get over him was rolling about in his mind. He had never let himself think of her in that way, not really. His loyalty to Spot had always prevented such a thought to fully materialize. Lately though, the thought had occurred to him that she was , indeed, quite a nice girl. She was intelligent too, and had a mind of her own. Not one of Spot's usual easy picks.

He knew she didn't feel that way towards him. She had only thought of him as a friend and besides not wanting to betray Spot he also didn't want to take advantage of her. If he did then he would be no better than Spot. He reached inside his inside jacket pocket, withdrawing a small flask. Gil unscrewed it and took a few nice long swigs, letting the warm liquid blaze down his throat. He fell back as the door opened in from behind him, causing him fall flat on his back. Luckily, he saved his amber treasure, not a drop being spilled out of his rusted silvery container.

"Gil? Are you ok?"

He looked up to see her upside down face frowning at him. "I'm ok."

"What are you drinking?" she asked, eying his hand.

"Cheap whiskey. Want some?"

"Sure." She sat herself down next him in the doorway as he sat back up, offering her a drink.

She forced down a large gulp, puckering her lips afterward. She took another and then another before handing it over to him. "I love him. He treats me like dirt and I still love him," she mumbled.

He threw back another few swallows. "I still think ya took it da wrong way."

"How can you take the one you love telling you to stay away the wrong way?" she moaned. "Can I have some more?"

He handed it back to her. "Dat stuff ain't gonna make ya feel any bettah. Well, it will for a while but not for long."

"Then why are you drinking it?" she asked as she ingested some more.

His shoulders rose in question. "Why not?"

"Exactly," she agreed, taking another drink. "Uh oh – it's almost empty."

"Don't worry, I got more..." he uncapped another small bottle that was in the other pocket.

"Do you always carry this much alcohol around?"

"Nah – but times have been tough lately." He downed some of the liquid before giving it back over to her.

She chug-a-lugged it halfway empty before passing it. Some of the Brooklyn newsies walked by and one of them whistled in their direction. "Ooh, lookee boys – Gil might get some action while daddy's away!" He laughed, sending the others into side stitches.

"Shut up, ya morons!" Gil yelled from his seat.

"Let's go inside," Anne suggested as she rose on slightly unsteady feet. Gil stood to help anchor her.

"Ya go inside – I'll stay out here."

"No, you come too. You can talk to me and make me laugh. I can't sleep and I don't want to just sit here thinking about..._him_. Please come in. You're one of the few people I feel comfortable just talking to. And you're a real gentle...guy." She let a little giggle. "I think your drinky is starting to get to me."

"We're both drinking, we're both angry at Spot – it's pro'lly not a good idea to be in dere togeddah – sides, won't look too good eitha."

"Come on, Gil. Nothing's gonna happen. You know I love that asshole you call your leader and you're not interested in me anyway. Please don't leave me alone to wallow by myself? Sir Gil?" She flipped back more whiskey down inside her stomach.

"Alright." He led her inside and shut the door behind them right as another one of the other Brooklynites was making another rude insinuation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like always, I would love a review from you! Hmm, what's going on with Spot? Is he being wonky for a reason or is he really just being a loser jerk? What do you think? Uh oh – alcohol and anger don't always mix well...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok, I could not leave it hanging there so here's more...**

**Thank you to my supercalifragilisticexpealidocious reviewers! I love ya guys! Over 200 reviews! YES! That makes me very happy! You guys really do all deserve your newsie of choice for a nice and tasty reward...mmhmm!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil sat slumped against the wall watching over the sleeping girl. Her soft snores permeated the room causing Gil to chuckle softly. They had spent hours talking last night. She was so worried over Spot and he did his best to try to reassure her that it would all be alright. She had finally fallen to sleep a few hours ago, but he stayed awake. He had seen her tossing and turning in a fitful slumber. He could have sworn he heard her mumble his great leader's name a few times, which only furthered his irritation. If Spot blew this then he really was the biggest idiot in the world.

Nicotine was starting to call to him. He realized he hadn't had a cigarette in hours, not since he and Anne came back in here last night. He rose to his feet cautiously, doing his best to tip toe out so as not to wake Anne. As soon as he opened the door he breathed in the fresh air whirling about, opening his sinuses. The sunlight poked through a few holes in the clouds, making him squint. It smelled like rain and the wind was whispering past his ears. He went to grab a smoke from his pocket when he remembered that he had taken off his jacket inside and left it there. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Late night?"

The icy voice jolted him. His eyes flew open to see Spot casually strolling toward him.

"Heya Spot! Ya got out early dis mornin..." Gil tried to come off as unconcerned, but his head was actually roaring.

"It ain't mornin. It's past noon. Ya lose track of time?" He stopped now, standing directly in front of him.

"Oh, well, ya know how it is."

Spot pursed his lips and nodded. "I been hearin. Ya look like ya didn't sleep too well dere, Gil. What were ya busy doin?" He was so calm with his questions, it gave Gil the oogities even more.

"Nothin special. Just talkin to ya goil about how much she misses ya," he hoped that his use of 'your girl' instead of merely saying her name would help appease him.

"Youse just talkin?"

"Of course." He gulped.

"Den why is it as soon as I get back here to _my_ Brooklyn I'se hearin all sorts of rumours bout ya two last night?" Spot tilted his head at him, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

"Like what?" He wanted to back down, mutter sorry for anything that someone may have said but he stood his ground.

"Like ya and Anne were gettin pretty friendly ovah a bottle." His frosty blues shot daggers at him and he seemed like a coil ready to spring.

"She's my friend, Spot. She's _your _goil. I've been watchin out for her, like ya asked. Nothin more."

"You're me right hand, Gil. I'd hate to find out my trust in ya's been _misplaced_." He gave an alarming smile.

The door swung open, interrupting this little interrogation. "Gil – are you out there?" Anne's voice came lofting out, but they couldn't see her. She was inside gathering her things.

"Yeah, I'm here –" he was about to add 'here with Spot' but she cut him off.

"Hey, I was thinking...oh, where's my blasted shoe?" she muttered to herself. "Oh, there it is! Anyway, I was thinking that when Spot gets back maybe you should just tell him that I left after I saw him last night. You know, that way he won't think I stayed here last night and then scurried away this morning. He doesn't want to see me then I don't want to see him. Oh, and it would be nice if you didn't mention the drinking, he'd probably get the wrong idea and think that we –" her mouth abruptly seized at the sight of him when she finally stepped out.

"What would I think, angel?" Spot asked coolly.

"Spot. You're back early."

He chuckled dryly. "Funny, dat's just what Gil said. It's almost one in da aftahnoon. Guess ya lose track of time when ya havin fun."

She rose one brow. "I'm sorry I'm still here. I know that you didn't want us to see each other right now." She brushed past him breezily.

"Stop." It was a command and it seemed to tear a hole through the air as it reached her.

She froze, but made no move to walk back to him.

He looked at Gil. "Beat it."

Gil looked at her uncertainly, not sure if he should leave or not but she didn't meet his gaze. She was too busy staring down at her shoes to even notice. Spot, however, did take note of this and wasn't pleased at his hesitation.

"What da hell are ya waitin fah? I'll talk to ya latah, now scram." His voice was getting angry and Anne still hadn't looked up so he left reluctantly.

"C'mon." Spot walked inside, but Anne remained where she was. "Whassa mattah? Your feet stuck?"

"You're being an ass."

"Ain't da foyst time you've said dat," he called back out.

"And I'm sure it won't be the last," she told him defiantly.

"Will ya just come in and talk to me?" He came out and stood in front of her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought you said we shouldn't see each other for a bit..." she tried not to think about him holding her.

"Come inside." He released her, leading her inside by the hand and shutting the door with his foot.

"Are you tired of me?" her question was so bare, his defenses instantly crumbled.

"Of course not, baby. I love ya. I just don't want ya to be hoyt. I don't want ya to get involved in all dis mess." He brushed his hand over her cheek, the roughness of his skin against her smooth contours made her tingle. "I'm just tryin to protect ya."

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered giving in, fluttering her eyes closed and falling into his touch.

"Me too, darlin. Dere's just one thing I gotta ask..."

"What's that?" she murmured as he kept running his fingers up and down her neck.

"What exactly went on wit you and Gil last night?" His voice was accusing and he stopped his caressing movements, waiting for her answer.

It was like her head had been dunked into an ice cold river. She stepped out of his embrace. "Excuse me?"

"Ya hoyrd me. I need to know what really happened."

"Oh, yeah, because you've been such a flowing source of information these past few days."

His stare darkened. "Stop avoidin da damn question."

"I will when you stop acting like a fool!" She sat on the bed, crossing her legs and overlapping her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"I'm not da one dat was seen sloshin up next to Gil and his bottle, now am I?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Do you honestly think that there is anything between your sidekick and me?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed ya still haven't answered me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think such a ridiculous question really deserved a response." She studied him closely and had she not been offended by his question she would have been amused at his face. She particularly found amusement in the fact that his jugular vein seemed to be bulging, a sure sign of his snowballing anger. Apparently she was not successful at hiding her mirth.

He glared at her through slitted lids. "Ya think dis is funny? I'm pretty damn shore ya wouldn't be laughin if it was people talkin about me bein wit anuddah broad..."

That ended her merriment. "Will you just sit down a minute?" she patted the bed beside her.

He seated himself, his eyes still a thunder gray.

"I don't know what you've heard but absolutely nothing happened between Gil and I. We did drink some of his whiskey," Spot gave her a look. "I know, it was stupid. I was just so upset about what you said last night. And we did both came back in here and talked." He cocked a brow at her, disbelieving. "Yes – **_talked_**. About you mostly."

"He didn't touch ya at all?"

She shook her head. "Not even a bit."

He relaxed and gathered her in his arms. She melted back against him, his arms wrapping around her front. "Where did he sleep?"

"You know, I don't know if he slept at all actually. I remember finally falling asleep really late but he stayed awake now that I think about it."

"Was he next to ya when ya fell asleep?"

She smiled up at him reassuringly. "No, he was sitting across the room the entire time. You really have nothing to worry about."

"I ain't worried," he spouted off dismissively. "Just aftah your little comment about using one of me boys to get back at me, well dat and all the squakin a few of da boys been doin – I just had to check is all. I need to go take care of a few things now – silence all dis bullshit."

She turned over in his arms so she was facing him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Not now. It feels so good to be back in your arms."

"Feels good to have ya..." he flirted suggestively, causing her to laugh lightly.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on about Andrew?" she asked seriously.

"Alright, I'll tell ya just what ya need to know," he relented. "Hack was a real dumb ass. Got real greedy. He did some not so legal things fah some of da big wigs 'round dis town. Anyway, one of his 'favahs' dat he did hit da Cannelli's real bad –"

"That's that big underworld family?"

He nodded. "And ol' Vinnie Cannelli was none too happy wit Hack. Jack and I dug all his doyty deeds up, to get some leverage on da scumbag. Dat's why we knows about Vinnie and da family. Aftah I stopped him from beatin ya sistah bloody – I didn't want nuttin to do wit him no more. I wanted to kill him, Anne. I really wanted to..." he drifted off, his face taut. Anne reached a soft hand up to brush the hair out his face, snapping him back to reality. "Prob'lly woulda killed him if it weren't fah you – I was selfish, didn't wanta be locked away, nevah be able to be wit ya again. So, I did da the next best thing. I paid Vinnie a little visit wit dat sorry piece of flesh. I knew he'd take care of him and dat way my fingahprints wouldn't connect me. Dat's why I need ya to be real careful. Da bulls know I didn't do it. I'm pretty shore dey know it's Vinnie – but dey don't want to make too many waves wit him sos dey're out fah a scapegoat. But Vinnie's guys are afraid I'm gonna squeal to da wrong guy sos I need to keep a watch out. Dat's why we may need to lay low fah awhile, baby. I don't want Vinnie's guys seein ya around and knowin dey can get to me through you. Not because I don't wanna see ya – I always want ya."

She lifted her gaze to him. "You did this all for me."

"I'd do anythin fah ya, love." He pulled her into a kiss, gingerly at first, then speeding it in intensity. Her arms snaked around his neck and she moved around so that her back was lying on the bed. She was tired of worrying; she was tired of being scared of her own shadow. She didn't want to think about anything; she just wanted to feel alive. She wanted to feel that she still had Spot. She pulled him down over her and she could feel him grin against her lips.

"Why, Anne baby, I got my virtue to think about..."

"Hang virtue!" Anne breathed, squeezing his waist with her knees.

He smirked cockily. "Mmm, you're a real firecat now, aren't ya?" He placed heady kisses down her neck, his expert hands promising her another night of splendor.

She felt like she was drowning in his affection, and she loved it. "So much for staying away..." she managed to get out between kisses and the swirl of clothes being abandoned.

"Tomorrah – we'll start tomorrah..." They pushed all thoughts of anything but each other out of their minds. Everything else could wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, this is getting close to the end; my guess would be about five to ten more chapters...eh, somewhere around there, anyway. I have a sequel in mind if there's enough interest in one. I love these characters together, they're so fun to write! Thanks for reading and I would be most obliged if you would leave me a review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Alright – I know, I know – it took me waaay tooo long for this next chapter! My only excuse is that at least I had put up three chapters at once last time, right? Yes, that was about three weeks ago, but if you think about it, it's almost like I added a chapter a week, right? No? Well, anyway, here's a long and somewhat eventful installment...and like always – review when you're done, please! You guys are so good at that, though, thank you! Thank you for all of your awesome and encouraging comments! Every single one is very cool! So, you guys all ROCK! I won't leave it so long between the next update!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rustling sound was vaguely heard in the recesses of her mind. She wrestled with the lead that was pulling down on her lids and pushed them open reluctantly. She turned her head to see a figure leaning down and straightening again after pulling up his britches. He was oblivious to her stare and she continued to watch silently for another minute, wondering what he was up to.

"Spot? Where are you going?"

He stiffened instantly and froze a twitch before his face relaxed. "Anne, angel; didn't know ya were awake."

Her brow furrowed as she kept a steady gaze on him. "It's barely dawn. Why are leaving so early?"

"Gotta get an early start. I gotta sell me some papes before I go off to meet up wit Denton an' some big shot he got lined up to help in da case. Da only reason I got out so soon was cuz dey got some witness squealin' on one'a Vinnie's boyse," Spot smiled to himself. "It also helped dat Denton came in hollerin' wit some of his high fallutin' mumbo jumbo about probable cause an' all dat...gotta hand it to da guy, he's good at puttin on da heat when need be."

"Oh," she sighed, trying not to pout over his having to go so soon.

He pulled up his hanging suspenders and sat down next to her. "I don't wanna go, baby. I'd rather stay here wit you all damn mornin, if I could..." His thumb traced lazy circles over her bare shoulder.

"I have to go back to the Barrett's today – back home."

He smirked. "Ya shore ya don't want to just stay here and live in sin wit me..."

"Mmm, tempting – but no. Besides, I thought today was the day we had to begin our 'laying low', Mister Conlon." Her tone was teasing but her eyes were sad.

His lips drew into a line as he gazed down upon the girl that had burrowed her way into his heart. He wanted nothing more than to lye back down and spend every minute pouring himself into her. Dropping every worry, shedding every negative thought. Instead he consulated himself with taking her hands in his. "Ya go home today and I'll get ovah dere real soon to see ya. Don't worry; nothin can keep me away from ya fah long."

"I still have your cane in my room, you know."

He nodded. "I know – it's been real strange not havin dat wit me; like I lost one of me legs."

She smiled coyly at him. "Maybe you could come by tonight and get it..."

"Now who's da one doin da temptin?" He leaned down and kissed her, cupping her cheek in his large hand possessively.

"Spot?" she murmured through their exchange. He didn't answer, not wanting to break the assault on her lips. "Spot?" She reached a hand out and placed it upon his chest, pushing slightly.

"What?"

"Hadn't you better get going?"

"Ya tryin to get rid of me?" he taunted her with nips on her lower lip.

"No, I just know if we continue this you're not going to be leaving any time soon..."

He gave her a roguish smile. "Would dat be so bad?" He brushed his lips against her collarbone before standing back up slowly. "You're right, though – I gotta be goin. And ya should get some more sleep. When you're ready to go Snake Eyes will walk ya back."

"Where's Gil?" As soon as the question flew out she saw his face tighten.

"What's it to ya?"

Anne sunk a bit further into the bed at his accusing tone. "Nothing, I just wondered because he's the one you usually have walk me back when you can't."

"Not anymore." He turned his back on her to grab something off the table and shove it in his pocket, but she couldn't see what it was.

"Spot – please tell me that you don't believe what any of those yokels were saying about...anything. I told you that Gil and I –"

"Gil and you, huh? Nice ring to dat. Ya two really have gotten awful chummy, haven't ya?"

Anne shook her head violently for a second, as if it would shake out these bizarre accusations. "You _can't_ be serious."

"Why da sudden interest in him?"

"There is no 'sudden interest' in him. I just want to make sure that you haven't gotten any idiotic ideas, that's all. Plus, I like Gil – he's a nice guy. I don't even know this Snake person that you're sending to take me home!"

"Yeah, well Gil's not as nice as ya think, sweet cheeks."

"Where is he?"

His eyes flashed dangerously. "He ain't around right now."

"Where did he go?" She knew that she was pushing it, she knew that he was near his exploding point but she wouldn't stop. A horrible feeling started to worm at her, and if anything happened to Gil she felt responsible.

"He took a little vacation. End of discussion."

"But – you've been with me this entire time – since you got back yesterday. You haven't spoken to him at all after I was there and I didn't hear him say anything about going away." His expression remained hard. "You snuck out after I fell asleep last night, didn't you?"

"I had a little talk wit him, nothin to get ya'self all balled up ovah. Now, I said end of discussion."

"Did this talk involve any fists?"

Spot's jaw clenched. "Dat's how ya wanna make me out, huh? Some maniac who just goes around beatin everyone bloody. Would dat make it easier fah ya to try and leave me?"

"_What?_ Where is this all coming from?"

Spot scoffed. "Nowhere, angel. I gotta go."

Anne's arm darted out and she grasped Spot's arm, holding him in place. She stood, wrapping the quilt around her with her free hand and moving to stand in front of him. "I know things are really hard right now. And all this mess with the trial is – well, it frightens me to death. I know that you're probably more touchy over – things – because of the whole Jack issue. But Spot, know that it's you that I want. I don't want Gil. Nothing happened between us. I'm only worried about him because he's been very nice to me while you were away – he protected me for _you_. I just want to know that you didn't do anything foolish because of a misguided jealousy."

"Ya don't know all da facts."

"What does that mean?"

His eyes bore into hers. "Da way I handle Brooklyn is my business. I don't tell ya how to be a governess, you don't tell me how to deal wit my problems."

She tore her gaze away and released his arm, stepping backward. "You better go, so you're not late."

He stepped back up to her, wrapping his arms around her quilted sides. "I don't mean to push you away, baby...things are just real tense right now." He rested his forehead against hers.

She nodded against him, then kissed his temple lightly as she stepped back. "You really should get going."

"Alright." He stroked her hair with a gentle touch, before turning and going out the door, pausing a flicker. "I love ya, Anne." He stepped out without another glance.

She stood still a moment, staring at the closed door, before getting dressed. A niggling worry about what exactly Spot and Gil's 'talk' had consisted of kept nibbling away at her. He was so evasive about it all, and that was never a good sign – not that silence necessarily meant anything with the sometimes stoic Brooklyn leader. He had learned from a young age that keeping your mouth shut often gave you the upper hand and he sure knew how to play with a full deck. She leaned down to button up her boots and then opened the rickety old door inviting the awful sunlight in.

"Ya ready to go?" A burly guy asked.

"You're Snake?"

"Snake Eyes, yeah."

"I'm Anne," she offered, extending her hand out. He shook it awkwardly for a tick before turning his back to her and beginning to walk. She jogged up to him and had to hasten her pace to keep up with his long, beefy legs.

"So, why haven't I seen you around much? Are you new here?"

"Nope. I just know hows to keep to myself."

"Why do they call you Snake Eyes?" Anne was trying in vain to make small talk, anything to keep her mind from wandering to where it was wanting to stray.

"Why all the questions?" he asked gruffly.

"Why all the avoidances?"

He looked at her sideways but said nothing.

"Can I ask you something?" she prodded again.

"Hasn't stopped ya so far..."

"Where's Gil?"

He spared her another glance but didn't miss a step – he didn't answer, either.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased, but still nothing. She halted her steps and crossed her arms in an irritated manner.

He took a few more steps before noticing that she wasn't next to him anymore so he stopped and turned around, annoyance oozing out of his visible pores. "What are ya doin?" he snapped.

"I'm not moving another muscle until you answer my question."

"Which one? Ya asked a million of them."

"What happened with Gil? He's the one who always walks me home. Where is he?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" he countered in a tone that she couldn't quite decipher.

She narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You two shoulda known; ain't no good woulda come outta your canoodlin' that night..."

"What?" she asked scandalized. "_What is it that you think happened?_"

He shrugged nastily. "You tell me. All I knows is that some of the boys have been givin off some pretty interestin hints as to what the two of ya did after ya went inside closed doors..."

All the fury that had been slowly rolling up in her belly like dough was finally released in a nice swift crack across his check."How _dare _you imply that I – that _we_ – would _ever_ do anything of the sort!" She felt herself quake with her anger as she attempted to will her furious heart slower.

"I'm only sayin what I was told. Ya ain't got no need to be wailin on _me_," he defended sulkily.

"Is this what everyone was saying to Spot? This is what he thought?"

Snake Eyes chuckled hollowly. "Believe me, girly, if your boyfriend really believed all that actually happened the only place anyone would find poor ol' Gil is in the bottom of the Hudson."

"You do know what happened to him, though, don't you?"

He stared at her. "Really, why are you so concerned? You should watch that, don't want to give off the wrong impression, do ya now?"

"I don't really give a blast what impression I give – tell me what happened!"

"Let's just say your friend Gil's got a few wounds to nurse for awhile..."

Her shakiness only increased along with the unpleasant conversation and she spun on her heel, veering off in the other direction without a word.

"Where do ya think you're goin?" he called out to her.

"To the distribution center – I've got a bone to pick with the _fearless_ leader," she bit out.

"You're going the wrong way."

"No, I'm not – I thought the center was this way."

He strolled back up to her casually, his mouth appearing to be housing a very large canary. "It is – but that's not where he is."

"Yes he is; he said that he was coming out here so early so he could get a good start before his meeting."

Mr. Beefy Burly whistled in disbelief. "Wow, I'm surprised he actually told you about that."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Just didn't think he would, that's all."

"Why not? I think it's really great."

He looked at her incredulously. "You think it's _great_?" She nodded. "Well, world's full of surprises, I see..."

"I still don't understand what you're blithering on about." Anne was getting impatient at his strange behavior; she also didn't like the way he was looking so smug.

"Just didn't know you'd be ok with a 'meetin' like that."

"What's wrong with it?"

He shrugged. "Not too many broads would be alright with their man being connected to Vinnie, that's all. But you ain't afraid of nothin, are ya?"

"I don't know what you're getting at, but it's starting to grow tiresome."

A slow, creepy smile stretched painfully across his cheeks. "You really don't know where he's goin, do ya?"

A palpable fear started flashing through Anne. "Stop your riddles and tell me _now_."

"He received a little note during the wee hours of the night – from the big bad underworld boss, Vinnie Cannelli."

Anne waited impatiently before she broke through his obnoxious dramatic pause. "What did it say?" she demanded curtly.

"Seems he's been tryin to get a hold of Spot since that morning he was put in jail, but Spot told him that they both got what they wanted so there was no need to meet again. Well, ya can guess Cannelli didn't like that too well. So, that's why he sent the message last night."

"I don't remember Spot getting any message..."

"You were asleep, I reckon. It was after he sent Gil away and it was only a couple of hours ago that he got it."

She shivered at the mention of Gil, and she ignored the sick feeling of what the exact exchange was between her boyfriend and poor old Gil. Worry was beginning to replace everything. "You still haven't told me what it said..." she tried so hard to keep her tone steady. She swore she detected an evil glint in his eye surface.

"Look for yourself – Spot crumbled it in a ball and threw it to the floor after he read it." He fished it out of one of his grubby pockets, handing it to her.

"Then what are you doing with it?" She slowly began to smooth out the crinkles in the paper, so it was legible.

"Never know when something's gonna come in handy."

Her eyes scanned the deceivingly sophisticated scrawl:

'_You keep reclining our offer of hospitality; we suggest you remedy this and drop in on us for a chat. We understand if you insist on declining as long as you understand that if you continue to dishonour our invitation we will simply have to invite another guest to join us. We hear your girl is quite lovely – it would be a shame to have to mark her pretty face. Let us know your decision so we plan accordingly._

_Vinnie Cannelli_

The world seemed to drop beneath her feet. A cold sweat trickled down her skin and her vision began to blur with moisture. She blinked furiously and looked at Snake Eyes determined.

"Now, I don't like you – but you _are_ going to listen to me and do exactly what I say! Here's what we're going to do..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know – very bloody melodramatic – ah, what can I say? It's a blast to write. Oh, and yes, a cliff hanger. Sorry, but it seemed to be the best place to cut this...even though it is a bit evil...heehee. But! I'm actually off of work for a couple of days so I am hoping to have the next chapter up by Sunday, but ya gotta drop a line here in the nice little review box and let me know what ya think! Ok! Review! Love ya guys! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Ha! See, told you guys I'd have more up today! Yes!**

**I hope this beginning isn't confusing but just in case the last chapter ended with Anne telling yucky ol' Snake Eyes what they were going to do to help Spot - well her first thought was to enlist Jack's help, so that's where this begins...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait – wait! _Slow down_! Spot went to Cannelli by _himself_?"

Anne nodded tremulously.

Jack released an exasperated sigh, rubbing a calloused hand over his face. He turned a hard look on Snake Eyes. "And you just let him walk in dat pit alone?"

"You really think I could've stopped him from doing exactly what he wanted?"

"One thing I don't understand – why did he go in the foyst place?"

"Because...of this –" Anne handed him the crinkly paper and watched as Jack quickly read over the lines.

"**Bastard!**" Jack muttered, lines etching his features in concern. He looked back to Anne. "Don't ya worry none, Annie. They ain't gonna lay one doyty hand on ya."

"What about Spot? We need to go in and get him! We need to do something!"

"A'right – I'm thinkin!" Jack desperately searched his mind for any sort of plausible plan. "How long ago did he leave?"

"I don't know – two hours ago, maybe?" Anne said at a loss.

"Right – ok, two hours. So, we gotta get movin fast. Davey!" Jack scanned the area of newsboys looking for his right hand. Davey stepped forward instantly, shooting a comforting glance at Anne before turning his full attention to the Manhattan leader. Jack stared at him expectantly.

"It won't help Spot or any of us to just go storming in there arbitrarily."

Jack tilted his head in annoyance. "English, Davey."

"We don't want to run in there willy-nilly. We need a careful plan. Something like this takes heedful tatics..."

"Or maybe all ya need is a good dose of moxie..."

Everyone snapped round at the familiar, cocky drawl. Anne ran over, lunging herself in his arms in relief.

"Didn't know ya guys was plannin a big shin dig." Spot hugged Anne a moment before beginning to walk up to Jack, one arm still slung around her. He spit in his free hand and extended it out to Jack. He returned the friendly gesture and their palms culminated in the rubbing of saliva.

"We were comin to your rescue," Snake Eyes answered under his questioning glance.

"Do I look like I need rescuin?"

"It's not his fault; I told him to take me here. I'm sorry, Spot. I panicked and came to Jack for help. I didn't know what else to do!"

"How did ya know about my meetin in da foyst place?" Anne didn't answer. "Nevah mind; I can guess." He cast Snake Eyes a dirty look.

"I was ready to get all of Manhattan out aftah ya. Glad ya showed up when ya did." Jack commented. "So, ya gonna tell us what happened?"

"Latah. Right now I got some things to take care of." Spot smiled at Anne. "Thanks, Cowboy. You're a good friend."

"Anytime. You're a good friend, too, Spot. Ya would've done da same."

Spot nodded and Anne's mouth split into the hugest grin she's had in a long time. It felt so good, so right to have the two old friends back together. The enormous anvil of guilt that had lodged it's way on her chest started to lift. She never would have been able to forgive herself if their friendship had been permanently mangled; knowing that she was the cause.

Spot dropped his arm from her shoulders to grasp her hand in his. He led them away from the crowd, swinging their united hands between them as they walked. They moved on in silence for a fair few minutes.

"So, where are we going?"

"Visit a friend – make things right," he answered cryptically.

"What happened back there?"

"At Vinnie's?"

"Yes."

"Showed him some reason," he replied chillingly.

"And that means – nevermind. I probably don't want to know, do I?"

He grinned down at her, squeezing her hand pleasantly. "We're here."

She peered over at the sad old building in front of her. The paint was chipping and boards were clinging helplessly to the foundation. Nails were strewn about the area carelessly, she had to search the ground before taking each step for fear of stepping on one and having it pierce her foot through her boot. Spot knocked on the washed out door and stepped back again. There was a pause before the door creaked open. Anne's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Spot – I swear I told ya the truth, I ain't –" Spot held his hand up to silence him.

"Dat ain't what I'm here for. I ovahreacted kickin ya out. You're me right hand, Gil – like I said. I know nothin happened between you and Anne. But all dat talk and da thought dat something could've – I had to do somethin to get it outta me system. I trust ya know ya place and you'll watch yourself more next time..." Anne tugged on his arm warningly, and he sighed before taking a different approach. "I want ya to come back," he muttered through half way clenched teeth.

"I'll have to think about it; these digs are pretty nice," Gil drawled sarcastically.

"Don't press your luck, boy."

"Let's go." Gil stepped out, not bothering to close the mangy old door shut behind him – though it looked as if the hinges were about to give anyway.

Anne was glad to see that Gil was alright, in fact he didn't seem to have a mark on him. She wanted to know what precisely happened between the two but thought better than to ask now. Timing is everything, and this little reunion was still too fresh and fragile for many questions. She was just happy that he didn't look like a bruised and battered plum.

They walked awhile before Spot halted their movements. "I'll see ya latah, Gil. I'm takin Anne home."

Gil offered a small smile at Anne, showing her that he knew he'd still be on the outs if it weren't for her divine intervention. Anne gave a warm smile back. He and Spot nodded and shook before parting ways.

"So – back to da Barretts?"

Anne nodded as he slung his arm around her again, pulling her in close to him. He kissed her crown and grinned into her frizzy hair. A pleased little moan escaped her lips and she tightened her hold on his hand.

"So, ya don't think da old broad's gonna have a problem with me signin on dere, do ya?"

Her face paled and she gulped audibly. "Very funny."

"What? I'm serious – ya think she'll let me bunk up wit ya, or will she get real old fashioned and make me take anuddah room?"

"Haha – very, very _funny_! I could just see her poor face if you asked!" Anne chuckled.

"Well, ya won't have to wait long – I plan on askin as soon as we get dere. Ya know, don't wanna waste too much time...I still gotta move some of my things ovah and all. I need to be settled in by dinnah; wouldn't want to be rude and miss it!"

"You are _not_ going to ask her, even in jest!" Anne ordered anxiously.

A lazy and heavenly grin spread across him as he bit his cheek in amusement. "Don't worry; I'll tell her I can sleep in an extra cot – I won't tell her you've shared my bed before."

"Why you little...!" Anne pushed at him playfully but he managed to wriggle away first. He stepped around her blithely and she hurriedly spun in circles trying to keep up with him. He tapped her on the shoulder from behind and she spun around, laughing madly. He planted a giant smacker on her lips with his own, and the gay-hearted laughter faded quickly as he snuggled up to her. Her breath caught and he pulled away, mirth dancing on his lips.

"Alright, ya win. I promise to be a perfoyct gentleman...until I get ya alone, anyway." His saucy grin tugged at her and she giggled as she laced her hand with his again and led the rest of the way.

They reached the exterior of the grand home. Anne scrutinized the building with trepidation.

"Whassa mattah, angel? Not ready to go home?" He rested his palm on her cheek. "Ya know my offah still stands – ya can always live wit me at my place."

She felt a happy whammy in her belly at his tenderness. "Thank you – but you know I have to go back. Besides, I do miss it here. I'm nervous about coming back and all of the questions I'll surely be bombarded with but...it will be good. I miss Betty and the children. I'm just going to really miss you!" She let her head fall on his shoulder and he took her into a comforting embrace.

"Hey – tell ya what. I'll give ya some time to get settled back in and I'll drop by fah one of my visits latah. Sound good?" He smirked. "What am I talkin about? Of course it sounds good..."

"You're lucky you're so adorable!" She spouted off before running up to the front door. "I'll see you tonight!" She entered without looking back, her heart bubbling with a radiance that was all new.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hopefully, you guys liked this. I know, a lot is still totally open and gaping as to what went on with Vinnie but I promise, it will be explained. I just figured Anne would be so relieved to have him with her and Spot wouldn't be too keep to talk on it right away so that's why it hasn't been explained yet! I also wanted to just have some more lightheartedness with the two here. Also, her home reunion coming up, more Betty, more Jack, and of course, more Anne and Spot! Review, please!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Alright – here we go! SORRY! So very sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up! Work has been manic, but I promise to make my best attempts at keeping my updates more plentiful and closer together! And, thank you so incredibly much to all of you that have been most kind enough to review! It makes me feel very good and grateful for your attentions! Thanks again!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, it really is good to have you back, Anne!" Betty sighed for the millionth time. "Little Minnie and Charles were beside themselves with boredom while you were away!"

Anne smiled fondly. "I did miss my little charges! They sure were a lively lot this evening, weren't they!" she laughed.

"Oh, to be sure. They missed you, so they had to show off!"

"I really did miss you guys..."

"Mmhmm – but now you're really missing a certain someone else, aren't ya?" Betty replied knowingly.

Anne flushed slightly. "No, not really – you know; not too terribly much..."

"Ya wound me, Anne goil –"

Both girls whipped their heads round, only to be met with a blue eyed boy hanging outside the window, his face alight with mischief.

"Speak of the devil..." Betty muttered in surprise.

"You're not too far off da mark dere, sweets..." Spot sauntered, a sly smirk stretching out on him.

Betty rose, laughing softly at the embarrassed look covering Anne's face. "Well, it's late; time for bed."

"Sounds like a good idea – whaddya say, angel?" He blithely hopped in the window and stood in front of Anne, smiling down at her.

It took her a moment to recover before she got to her feet and shot Spot a withering look. "In your dreams, paper boy."

"Not what ya said last night, baby..." he replied suggestively, quirking one brow.

This time Betty couldn't contain her mirth and giant giggles ripped out of her. "Well, I'll just leave you two to...do _whatever_ it is that you two are going to do..." she faltered.

Spot tore his gaze away from Anne and halted Betty's exit. "Hang on a minute – I got a little love note fah ya –"

Betty looked at him confused while Anne let out a little scoff.

"Not from _me_, ya silly broads. It's from ol' Jacky Boy," he said, slight irritation colouring his tone. He handed her a slip of paper and she blushingly accepted it.

"Hey, ya remind Jacky dat dis was a one time thing – I ain't in da habit of bein' no one's messenger boy," he added gruffly.

"Why did you deliver it this time?" Anne asked, amusement playing on her lips.

"It was da only damn way I could get him to shut up. He came 'round to Brooklyn and he knew I was comin to see ya, so he started pesterin' me to bring his little lovey dovey words..." he chuckled.

"Did you read it?" Anne narrowed her eyes at him.

Spot's brows rose as his hand flew to his chest. "**Me?** Now, ya know I would **nevah** do somethin' like dat!"

She looked at him calculatingly while Betty watched. "Hmm, I don't think I believe you..."

Spot turned his mouth up half way, looking down at her cockily. "Gotta keep ya guessin, don't I, darlin?"

Betty suddenly felt uncomfortable, like she was intruding on a private moment. She cleared her throat. "Well, thank you, Spot! Goodnight you two..." Betty winked at the pair cheekily before exciting quickly.

Anne laughed at her empty spot. "Passing notes to a girl for your friend – sounds like my one room schoolhouse all over again."

"Hey, anything to keep him from thinkin on you is a good thing. Your friend distractin' his focus away from ya is somethin I like."

"You worry too much."

He slowly shook his head. "Mm-um. I know I got a good thing. I ain't thick enough to think I'm da only one who knows, eitha –"

"There you go talking out of your head again, Conlon," she softly reprimanded, though her lips curled into a smile.

His arms darted out and wrapped around her waist, tugging her close to him. "And ya know ya love it."

"You're not gonna distract me that easily..."

"Oh, no?" He challenged, placing a solitary kiss on her neck, eliciting goosebumps over her skin.

"No...?" she feebly responded before regaining her resolve. She looked up at him intently. "Tell me about what happened this morning."

Spot groaned. "Do we have to do this now?" She nodded. "Alright, but let's sit down, huh?"

She was about to sit on the foot of the bed but Spot guided her to the top. He seated himself, resting his back against the brass rails and pillows, and he pulled her down in front of him.

"He won't be botherin' ya no more."

"Why not?"

"I went ovah to his little 'liar'," he smirked, "and it turns out he needed a favah. So, we came to an...understanding."

She pulled away from him, weariness covering her. "What kind of favour?"

"One of his boys has left him and is gonna squeal,"

"How does he know that for sure?"

"Because, ya don't just leave someone like Cannelli fah no good reason – he don't take lightly to anyone turnin their back on him; so if he just up and left he knows he's got somethin' planned."

"So – where do you come in?"

"I talked to da guy."

"Why would he want you to talk to him? It's not like he doesn't carry enormous weight himself, in this city."

"Sometimes it just takes da right person to – persuade – someone. Dis time, I happened to be da right person."

Anne cringed. "Do I even want to know why?"

Spot gazed down at her tenderly, stroking her cheek with his palm. "Don't ya worry, none, angel. It's not all dat bad."

"Then why won't you just tell me!" Exasperation poured out of her.

"Ya don't need to know all da seedy little details..." His thumb traced circles across her cheekbones.

She slapped his hand away from her face angrily. "Blast you, Spot! I'm tired of your secrets!"

He froze her with a steely look. "I'm tryin to protect ya!"

"Well, I don't need your protection, I need your honesty!"

"I don't want ya to see dat side of life! I don't want to be the one who makes ya see da doyty underbelly of da world!" His temper was flaring along with his nostrils.

She shut her eyes to reconstruct her calm, taking a clearing breath, before opening them again. "I know you just want to keep me safe. I _know_ that. But Spot, honestly, you can't protect me from everything – you can't protect me from yourself...from your life," she reached her hand out to take his in her own. "I don't want you to just protect me – I want you to love me. And that means being truthful and upfront with one another."

He groaned. "If I tell ya what ya need to know, will ya just drop it?"

"Sounds fair."

"The guy dat left 'em turns out to be one of my old cronies dat I haven't seen in a long time. When I went ovah dere dis mornin I hoyd 'em talkin before dey even knew I was standing dere. I overhoyd his name, so when it came to talkin to Vinnie about his –" Spot's eyes turned a darker shade. He inhaled deeply before restarting his thought, "When we talked about his fuckin little threat towards ya, I told him I could help him out if it would be benefitin to me..." His strong fingers were squeezing Anne's painfully as he was no doubt replaying the words of the note in his head.

"So, I mentioned to him my familiarity with his problem guy and told him dat I may be willin to talk him outta squakin' – _if_ we came to an _understanding_, that is."

"And that understanding was that he would leave me alone and back off of you?"

"Pretty much sums it up."

"How did your old friend take it when you spoke to him?"

"He saw reason."

"You don't think Vinnie will change his mind and come after us?"

"Believe me – I made it clear to him dat I'm not da only one who knows what happened. He knows if he goes aftah me or mine, he'll be goin up against all of Brooklyn – and he's not a stupid man. He know's dat wouldn't be a smart move."

Anne let herself relax again, slumping down into a comfortable position, resting her head down on his shoulder. She figured that there was more to the story than he was telling, but she was satisfied for now. "When you saw Jack this afternoon, did he –"

"– Bring news from Denton?" he asked, finishing her question for her. At her nod he continued, "Yeah, he said his lawyer friend has everythin pretty much put togetha fah da trial. Starts in a week ya know..."

"I know – of course, I know when your trial starts! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know that!" She craned her neck up to look up at him indigently.

He chuckled. "I know ya know – I just like gettin ya all riled up."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

He just kissed her lips in response, but she didn't seem to mind. She returned his affection gladly, snaking an arm around his neck. They remained locked like that, in each other's embrace before she pulled away slightly.

"I should go," he asked more than stated, a hopeful little grin tugging away at him.

"You don't have to go, yet."

"Can I sleep here with ya awhile?"

"Sure – as long as you're really planning on _sleeping_."

"Of course – what else would we do?" he asked with all the innocence of a scoundrel.

"I mean it – no funny stuff," she told him firmly.

"Haven't we had dis talk before? A long, long time ago before we were so – intimate – with each other? Cuz, ya know, aren't we really beyond such propriety?" He grinned impishly.

"Propriety?" she laughed.

"Hey, you aren't da only one who reads, missy!"

"Missy?" She got up to turn out the gas lamps on the wall and crawled into bed, fully clothed.

Spot remained in his seat on the bed, straining his eyes to see her in the dark. "Ya gonna sleep like dat?"

"Yes, I am. And if you want to stay over here, you're going to stay completely covered, as well." Her tone was very matter of fact, leaving no room for argument.

"Ya seem very unsure of your own will power around me – I like it." He smirked at her as he joined her under the covers.

"Well, I just don't want anyone to come in here and think that we're..._you know._"

"Yeah, cuz bein in bed together looks very innocent..."

"At least if someone did barge in here we'd be fully dressed!"

He put his hands in the air in surrender, but the mocking gesture was lost in the darkness. "Alright, whatever ya say, angel. I just want to be near ya – we don't have to have sex every night. I just like holdin ya."

A contented glow filled her at his words and she snuggled into him. His strong arms encased her, pulling her flush against him. A sweet serenity filled her at the knowledge that this was where he wanted to be – and she knew that this was exactly where he belonged; with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whew – we are coming upon the end! Another chapter or two, somewhere around there, and we should be done. It sort of makes me sad until I remember – sequel! Yeah, and you guys seem to be eager for one, so it's all good! Anyway, sorry again at the delay in getting this out! As always, any review you could leave would be most appreciated: )**


	40. Chapter 40

**Oh my! Computer problems have abounded for the past two weeks, it's not fixed quite yet; but it hasn't kicked me off tonight yet, so I'm really hoping that it stays connected at least long enough to let me post this for you guys! Sorry, it's taken so long; hopefully this comp. indisposal will be fixed soon! Also, here's an extra long chapter to make ammends...oh, just to review briefly, remember Anne's sister, Susan - she left town to stay with a friend in the country and she wanted Anne to come visit her there...this takes place the morning directly following the last chapter...ok.**

**And THANK YOUS to all of you wonderful reviewers and readers : )**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne was having one of the most heavenly dreams when she was rudely awakened by a loud gasp. She fluttered her lids open reluctantly and was met with a matching pair of green eyes staring into hers.

"Susan!" Anne quickly glanced over as Spot grumbled next to her and rolled onto his side, still dead to the world. Her gaze flicked back over to her sister's gawking. "Ah...hi."

Susan smirked. "Well, here I was worrying about you being lonely without your big sister being around; but I guess I didn't need to worry?'

Anne looked at her silently, trying to think of something to say. All that came out was "Um."

"Um..." Susan mimicked. "Well, I suppose I should leave you alone then...well not _alone_,"

"Very funny. You're just a fount of cleverness this morning, aren't you?"

Susan shrugged. "I try to be."

"Whassa matter?" Spot mumbled as he opened one eye looking up at Anne. He followed her gaze to see her sister standing in the doorway, a laughing expression on her face. "How's it rollin?" he asked, his voice still laden with sleep.

"I'm fine – I'd ask you how you are, but you look like you're doing well."

"No complaints, no complaints," Spot answered casually, as if it was perfectly normal to be entertaining visitors while lying in bed with Anne. Anne wasn't quite as relaxed.

"We're fully clothed!" Anne blurted as as she jumped out of bed like a rocket to prove her point.

Spot chuckled loudly, much to her annoyance. Susan bubbled with mirth.

"Relax, little sister. As you've pointed out many times in the past – I'm not your mother, remember? It's none of my nevermind whom you wish to _gallivant_ with."

Anne growled with frustration. "What are you here so early for?"

"They told me I could come up because you'd most likely be awake already...I came to see if you wanted to come back with me to the country for awhile? You know, get away from it all." Susan turned her gaze toward Spot who was still in bed, watching the exchange with a lazy smile. "You're invited, of course."

"Oh, yeah? A trip out to da country, huh? Sounds interestin..."

"_No,"_ Anne answered empathetically.

"Aw, come on, angel – don't be such a spoilsport."

"Yes, you both should come –" Susan's coaxing was cut off by a voice wafting toward them.

"Anne, the children are both feeling a bit –" Betty was speaking as she entered the room but fell silent as she looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry – I saw the door open from down the hall, I didn't know that you had company," her cheeks reddened as she took in the strange sight in front of her. Susan was still standing near the open door; Anne was positioned near the window, looking as though she were ready to take flight; and Spot was laying back in bed with his arms up and hands laced together behind his head.

"Hi, Betty. It's fine, you're not interrupting anything. Susan was just...and Spot was just..." Anne fumbled for a suitable explanation but came up empty and sighed. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Oh, just that Mrs. Barrett said that the children were both feeling a bit under the weather so that you didn't have to worry about lessons today." Betty kept her focus on the ground.

"This has been fun and all, but I got some papes to be out sellin dis fine mornin," Spot broke the silence boisterously. "Would ya fine ladies mind turnin around while I get decent?"

Anne widened her eyes and scoffed audibly. "Stop! You're fully dressed, too – don't give them the wrong impression!"

Both of the girls tittered with amusement as Anne's glare bore a hole into Spot.

He continued to lean back against the brass railing of the bed and smirked. "What impression would dat be, sweets?"

"_You know what I mean," _she bit out.

"It's not like dey don't know you sleep wit me."

"You are a jerk." She narrowed her eyes at him, anger radiating out of her as tension began to envelope the room.

"Maybe we should go..." Betty muttered to Susan, who nodded her head in agreement.

"No, Spot should go," Anne said firmly.

"What da hell ya mad at me for?" He slowly sat up.

"Hey, Anne, I'll come back later." Susan told her before swiftly exiting the room, Betty following suit and shutting the door behind them.

"Why do you always have to try to embarrass me?" Anne asked after they left.

Spot got to his feet and crossed the room in a few short steps, so that he was standing in front of her. He looked down at her stonily. "I didn't know that I was such an embarrassment to ya – "

"You _know_ what I mean." Anne stood her ground, jutting her chin out and pursing her lips.

"Yeah, I think I do know what ya mean – I ain't good enough fah ya. I'm not some richie who can buy ya a country cottage, right?"

"What are you rambling about this time?" Anne dismissed as she broke away from his intense stare, turning toward the window.

"It ain't ramblin, it's tellin da truth. But don't ya worry your pretty little head about it, angel – I'll leave before I _embarrass_ ya anymore." He pushed past her to climb out of the window and hopped across to the tree branch, deftly swinging down to the ground without another glance up. She watched him walk away briskly with his head hung low.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne sat in her room with her elbows resting on her weathered desk, her chin in her hands. She had been blankly staring out at the fresh and glittering stars, trying not to think about the boy that utterly infuriated her half of the time. It had been six days since she had seen him. Six days of her, once again, moping around the house. Six days of pretending that she didn't care, that she was relieved to have a break from him. Six days of throwing herself into her lessons with the children during the days, reading her books during the evenings. She had even taken to avoiding any lengthy conversations with Betty because she knew that the talk would inevitably turn back to her argument with Spot.

Her sister had returned as promised, but that only served to elevate her irritation. Susan kept telling her that she was just being foolish; that she needed to grow up and stop bickering so much. Of course, Anne thought that she was right but she certainly was not going to admit that to her! She didn't know why she did argue so often with Spot. She was at a loss to why he could push her buttons and even more so why she let him. Where they right for each other and they just needed to stop wasting so much time with idiotic and foolhardy fighting or where they just fooling fate and dragging something on that was better left high and dry in the past?

A knock at the door disturbed her inner battle and she tore her moonlit gaze away to answer the door. Her eyes widened in surprise at her visitor.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Wonderful." The hollow answer rang so false she wondered why she was even bothering with a cheery facade. Her chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh. "Jack, what's going on?"

He tilted his head as he examined her closely. "I hear ya ain't doin' too good..."

"I'm fine," she snapped before she could stop herself.

He raised his brows, telling her that he knew she was lying. "Come on, Annie. I know ya, bettah den just about everyone else – remembah?"

"Where's Betty?" she asked sharply, trying to get the heat off of her by changing the subject.

"She's downstairs," he indicated behind him with a quick toss of his head."Ya guys need to stop actin' like a couple of babies," Jack said shortly.

"Well, it's not really any of your business, is it, Jack?" She regarded him haughtily. "Anyway, since when do you think Spot and I being together is a good idea?"

Jack threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Ya know what? Fahget it. If youse wanna go round with your heads in da sand, den be my guest. Ya both a couple of dumbasses and ya deserve each other." Jack turned his back on her and walked away leaving her standing at the door opening and closing her mouth like a codfish.

"I am not a baby..." she muttered under her breath, looking very much like a petulant child as she shut the door. She took a step back to her writing desk when the door swung open, making her jump in surprise.

"So, dat's it?" Jack fumed at her, his face worn with creases.

"I didn't hear you knock again!" she shrieked in indignation.

"Because I didn't."

Anne raised both of her hands to her temple and started rubbing small circles tiredly. "What do you really want, Jack? You want me to say sorry, you were right about Spot the whole time? You want me to tell you that I never should have taken up with him? Well, you were right. All we ever do is fight, ok? Now, would you please just leave?"

Jack looked at the defeated girl before him. "Do ya really mean dat, Annie?"

She closed her eyes. "I just don't know anymore. I don't even really know how our last fight started..." her voice was so weary, and her bones hurt. She sat down on her bed unceremoniously.

Jack looked at her softly. "Ya still goin to da trial openin tomorrah?"

Anne shrugged noncommittally.

"Ya gotta go, Annie."

"Why? He probably doesn't even want me there anyway."

"Of course he does."

Anne finally gazed up at him. "Who told you about our argument – did he tell you, or did Betty?"

"Both."

"Oh."

"He doesn't think you're gonna show up tomorrah."

"Why? I mean, what did he say?" She knew there was a hopeful tint to her voice, and she hated it for betraying that she cared.

"He said dat he didn't know if ya even cared whether he stayed a free man or rotted in jail. Said ya probably wanted him to be convicted just sos ya wouldn't have to worry bout him being round ya no more..."

Anne stood up immediately. "Oh, he did, did he?"

Jack pulled a wishy washy face and raised his shoulders.

"Well, I'm sick and tired of this punch love relationship! Happy one minute, yelling the next! And if he thinks that he's gotten rid of me that easily, well, he's got another thing coming! Spot Conlon will _not_ be silly and...and..." Anne was pacing in circles, babbling incoherently. Jack had to hide the laughter bubbling inside at her vigour.

"You should go tell him right now. Tell him dat you're on to his tricks," Jack began but was cut off by her renewed fire.

"Yes! Yes, I think I will! I'll tell him that if he wants to get rid of me, then he needs to be a man and actually say that's he's tired of me! Instead of twisting it around, and trying to make it sound as though _I'm_ the one who wants to end it!"

Jack nodded solemnly, but he was having an increasingly difficult time keeping a straight face. The two of them were rather entertaining; just trying to keep up with their many ups and downs.

"I am not going to let him make himself out to be the martyr this time!" Anne drew herself up in her most resolved and business like manner before passing Jack and walking out of her bedroom door.

Jack had to jog to catch up to her and they both stopped when they saw Betty waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Betty asked Anne, though she knew the exact answer, she didn't want

Anne to know that she and Jack had cooked up this little plan to reunite the two star crossed lovers.

"To go tell Spot _exactly_ what I think of his – _illadvised_ – behaviour," Anne answered succinctly.

Betty had to hide her grin at the smirking Jack standing behind her. "Well, that sounds like a good idea. Jack, you should go with her."

"It's not necessary."

"Nah, no trouble. Besides, night's just fallen, ya shouldn't be walkin to Brooklyn by ya'self."

Anne paused a moment before consenting. "Just – let's go, in a minute; I'll wait for you outside."

Jack walked to Betty as Anne went outside. He leaned his forehead against Betty's and smiled slightly. "You're a smart goil, ya know dat?"

Betty's cheeks turned a pleased crimson. "You did all the work – whatever you said to her, it sure did the job. She's all fired up and ready to give him a piece of her mind, isn't she?"

"You're a real good friend, Betty – I've said it before."

"I'm just glad that we can help. Plus, her moaning and groaning over him does get a bit..."

"Annoying?" Jack finished off for her jokingly and she nodded. "Ya think _she's_ bad? Ya didn't have to put up with Spot's drunken ramblings and whining all night!" He chuckled lightly.

Betty smiled up at him – this boy that was fast becoming a fixture in her thoughts. "Will I see you soon?"

He grinned broadly. "Oh, ya can count on dat, missy." He kissed her on the forehead briefly before disappearing out into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Anne walked at a quickened pace, breaking off the silence occasionally with a remark here or there. The walk to Brooklyn sped away as both of their heads were too preoccupied with varying thoughts to pay too much attention to time.

"Anne!" Gil greeted warmly as the two entered Brooklyn territory. "It's real nice to see ya."

"Hello, Gil." Anne approached him with a taut smile that showed her visit was not of the most friendly persuasion.

"Jack," he greeted guardedly, and Jack returned the gesture.

"Where's Spot?"Anne asked.

"He's..." Gil's focus suddenly switched to a point over her shoulder.

"Ah, it makes me feel nice and fuzzy seein da old power couple togetha again..." that unmistakable drawl floated out of the shadows.

Anne spun around to see Spot standing before her.

"I came to talk to you, Spot Conlon."

He smirked coldly. "Did ya need ya old boyfriend to come fah backup?"

"Come on, Conlon – it ain't like dat and ya know it," Jack interjected.

"I don't know nothin when it comes to dis broad."

Jack squeezed his lids shut, groaning. Why did Spot always have to be such a horse's ass all of the time?

Spot continued with his stinging comments. "Ya nevah know what to expect with dis boydie – one minute she's all sunshine and daisies and den the next she's wailin like damn banshee!"

"Ha! That's rich, coming from you!" Anne cried out.

"Really, what da hell did ya come here for? Ya don't bother talkin to me for a week and now ya just show up all of da sudden?" Spot was hurt and he wanted to get her back, make her sweat for a bit before forgiving her. "What makes ya think I haven't moved on already? After all – dis may be my last night as a free man; or did ya forget me trial starts tomorrah?"

Anne merely stood there mutely, at a loss for words – for one of the few times in her life. She stared at her shoes for a few moments numbly. The entire Brooklyn dock seemed to freeze, even the water below them stopped it's gentle lapping, all watching the scene before them unfold with baited breath.

She forced an enormous gulp down her throat before steadying her eyes back to Spot. "You know; you're right."

Spot had to repress the smile of triumph that was bugling it's way out, instead keeping his patented unreadable mask in place.

"You're right," she continued quietly. "I don't know why I came. We argue all of the time, you've made it pretty clear that you don't think we'll work out, and you're probably right. The thought that you may have moved on already honestly hadn't even crossed my mind – though, I don't know why not. You've always made it very apparent that...that..." her words faltered as the unmistakable bitterness of tears began needling it's way forward. She felt the burning sensation rolling around her belly before zig zagging it's way up her esophagus heartily. She steeled herself as well as she could to get the last bit out.

"You...I hope you...good luck tomorrow." She tucked her chin in to keep it from wobbling too much, showing how upset she was was the last thing that she wanted. Her gaze shot back up to the boy standing dumbfounded before her and she opened her mouth to say something else but all that she could manage to whisper was "Goodbye," before turning around and running as fast as her short legs would take her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Frolicking angst here, I know – just have faith, I know what I'm doing...I hope, anyway. Heehee...stay tuned, and a review would be most mostest lovely! Spot and Jack will give you a high five if you review...**


	41. Setting a Course

**Oh my! This is the end, my only friend, the end...heehee – you Doors fans will recognize that. Yes, that's right – this is the last chapter to my beloved granddaddy voluminous story! Ah, tis a giddy bittersweet moment for me...but! I'm already at work on the sequel so that's cool. Anyway, without further ado... **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large wet drop splattered on Spot's nose, making him bend his neck back and look up to the night sky. A mass front of black cotton was steadily engulfing the stars, snuffing out the bright twinkles in it's wake. He quickly turned his gaze back upon the now vacant piece of ground where Anne had been standing only a few long moments ago.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Gil's voice broke through.

Spot was silent a minute before responding curtly. "What da hell for?"

Jack burst open in an all out laughing fit. The laughter brewed in his abdomen before bursting forth, almost stinging his body with the force of it. He doubled over, clutching at the developing stitches in his side – the intensity of his humour making him ache.

Spot's eyes peeled wide open, staring at his fellow newsies leader as if he feared Jack was possessed.

Jack glanced over at Spot's incredulous stare, which only served to snowball his amusement.

"Care to share what's so fuckin funny, Cowboy?"

Jack attempted a few calming breaths. "You – you –..." He was hunched over with his hands on his knees, trying to stop laughing. He finally succeeded and straightened up, brushing a stray hair from his forehead. "You're funny, Spot; dat's all."

Spot regarded him through slits. "Wanna expand on dat thought?"

"Ya keep throwin her away like dat – one of these days she ain't gonna come back to ya, Spot. What are ya gonna do, then?"

Spot snorted. "Who says I want her back? She can keep all her melodrama shit. I can find me a boyd dat don't give so much lip."

"So, you two are actually ovah, huh?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"Dat's what I said."

"No – dat's what_ she_ said," Jack countered.

Spot stiffened and was about to retort but clamped his mouth shut again. Another few drops of rain fell softly down.

"Yeah –" he answered eventually, turning his gaze to the ground. A cold breeze floated by, swirling the mist in the air.

Jack cleared his throat. "Ya know Gil went aftah her..."

Spot looked up slowly, only now noticing his right hand man's absence. "Oh, yeah?" His voice was distant.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ya really just gonna stand here?"

A volatile sigh clamored out of Spot's lips. "Nah – I'm going to bed." He nodded briefly to Jack before walking away.

Jack had never seen Spot this subdued – his eyes had never been so dull, his frame had never been so slumped, his spirit had never seemed so broken. It unsettled him to see someone who normally was such a power force become so defeated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anne! Wait up!" Gil was jogging behind her.

Anne hurriedly brushed at her eyes, trying to erase any marks of her sadness. Though she needn't have bothered, the increasing flow of rain would have hidden any tracks. She slowed her pace to allow Gil to catch up.

"Hey," he panted, waiting for his breath to resume back to it's normal state.

"Hi," she responded quietly.

"Do ya mind if I say something?"

"Depends on what you're going to say..."

"You and Spot – it don't make sense."

"I know."

"I told ya before to watch out for him."

"Yeah, you and everyone else." She stopped walking and closed her eyes, tilting her head up to catch some of the wet drops floating down on her face. "Don't you love the rain?" she finally asked airily.

Gil shrugged at the abrupt change of subject. "Yeah, it's alright sometimes."

"I love it. Everything just seems a little better when it rains."

"Did ya really mean what ya said just now – to Spot?"

"Half of the time, I don't know what I mean anymore."

Gil watched her silently. The way her lids fluttered every time a rain drop would land on her nose, or the way the corners of her mouth kept twitching in and out of a frown, as if she couldn't decide on an emotion.

"Do you think he really cares for me?"

Her voice startled him out of his thoughts and he hadn't even realized that she had opened her eyes and was regarding him closely. She mistook his silence for some sort of answer.

"Nevermind – you don't have to say anything. It was a stupid question to ask you."

"Anne," Gil began, hating the crumpled look covering her. "Ya already know he cares about you."

She let out an empty half laugh, looking away. "Just not enough."

"Or, maybe, too much."

Anne's gaze lingered back to Gil a moment before she turned around looking back in the direction that they had come from. "He's not coming, is he?"

Gil didn't have to look to know. "No."

Anne bit her cheek. "I'll be at the trial tomorrow, and every day until it's over; but after that..." she let her sentence trail off, not knowing the rest herself.

"After that?"

"After that, I just don't know." She picked up her pace again, without looking back.

Gil walked along side of her, wanting to say a lot of things, but choosing instead to say nothing. By the time they reached their destination the rain had begun pounding down on them through a gaping wound in the sky.

"Thanks for walking me here."

"Anytime."

"Tell Spot...tell him," she pressed her lips together so tightly they were turning white before she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Just tell him I'll be there tomorrow."

"That it?"

She nodded before swiftly disappearing into the house. Gil stared at the closed door. He finally turned around and began his trek back home. Images of a broken hearted girl marauded around him as water started clumping on his lashes. His teeth chattered as his clothes started to cling to his wiry frame. Burgeoning puddles splashed round his boots. His visibility was impaired by the almost solid sheet of rain pelting down in curtains around him, but he was in no hurry.

Gil eventually returned to the Brooklyn docks, his boots sloshing with every step. He trudged his way over to 'Casa de Conlon', grimacing when he felt his toes squelching in through his moist socks. He raised one shivering knuckle and knocked tentatively. There was no answer so he cracked the door open ever so slightly. A pool of black flooded him as he stepped in, seeking refuge from the relentless downpour.

"What?" A voice snapped through the inky room.

"Spot?" Gil squinted his eyes, he could just barely make out a lumpy shadow stretched out on the bed.

"No – it's damn Santy Claus."

"I walked her home," Gil said evenly, ignoring his harsh tone.

"Great," was the caustic reply he received.

Gil was rooted to the floor, the sounds of Spot's irritated breathing fluttering through the small room.

"Did ya need somethin' else?" Spot asked shortly.

"Aren't ya gonna go over there?" Gil winced slightly at the annoyed and vacant laugh issuing out of the darkness.

"Let me give ya some advice, boy – _don't_ get involved."

He furrowed his brows. "Well, she asked me to tell ya that she'll be there tomorrow..."

"Dat all she said?"

Gil smirked to himself at the hitched lilt in his voice. "Yeah, that's all."

"Outta me way," Spot jumped up and pushed past Gil on his way out the door.

Gil stepped back out behind him, looking left and right until he spotted him. The sight before him made him freeze.

There was Spot, standing in the torrential shower, seemingly paralyzed. He appeared to be battling himself internally, debating over what direction to take – metaphorically as well as literally. He finally settled on his course, the steady liquid sunshine pushing him on his way. Gil only hoped that Spot was taking the right course.

_**To be continued in the next thrilling (I hope) installment...coming soon!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woosh! 41 chapters! Well, that's the end of 'Old Friends', but never fear – there is, of course, a sequel in the works! More Anne, more Jack, more Betty, more Gil, and of course – more Spot! So, if you're interested you could click on the little author alert dodadthingy when you review (heehee, shameless plug) so that way you'll know exactly when the sequel starts up: ) Thank you so very very much to all of you who have taken the time to read this and to all of you who took the glorious time to leave lovely reviews! You guys are the reason that I keep writing this, and it just really means a lot to me that you like it and just thank you for all of your kind and encouraging words! Look for the sequel to begin soon! (Probably by Tuesday I should think, possibly sooner!)**


End file.
